Dark Love
by destielshipper
Summary: AU: Vampire!Castiel. Over one hundred years old and stuck in a curse that consumes his life, Castiel Milton, is searching for the one person who has took his heart over and over again, Dean Winchester, but with such difference and a foe can they survive?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: No beta – all my mistakes are my own.**

**Vampire!Castiel is a serious kink for me. I'm writing my own fic for it. If you read this, you're my baby angel. **

Alive for 116 years and Castiel knew it would never end. An endless life of watching the people around you marry, giving birth to children, and die while he was stuck in the same form watching life pass him by. It could make a simple man go crazy but Castiel was no man and he would never be. 116 years had passed by and every twenty years a man would come along changing and rearranging Castiel's life all over again until forces unknown to him took him away. Love was not meant to be a part of Castiel, it was simple and foolish but when your heart decides they are the one, who are you to argue?

**~0~**

**May 1896**

Castiel Milton simply looked over to his youngest sister, Anna Milton, and sighed deeply as she stared at the tea in her cup.

"Sister"

"Please don't tell me everything will be okay, Castiel, because it won't" she said looking up to him with watery brown eyes. "Mother is dying with the flu and there is nothing anyone can do because we are poor, lowly, people who live in middle of the wood"

"Anna, do not say that"

"It is true!" she shouted throwing her cup away and sobbing into her hands. Castiel made a move towards her when the door opened from their mother's room and out stepped the second eldest, Gabriel Milton, who looked solemn and defeated.

"Gabriel, tell me good news" Castiel moving towards him. Gabriel shook his head and looked over to Anna who looked up at those words.

"Michael is with her but her fever is worse than ever, she is delirious and does not who or where she is"

"Where is father?" Castiel whispered clenching his fists together.

"In his study as usual, he will not go to her" Gabriel said bitterly. "I wouldn't worry yourself"

Castiel nodded at Gabriel and stepped inside the dark and warm room to see Michael, the eldest sibling, holding on to Isabelle's hand. Her face was pale in the firelight dancing around the room and a thin sheen of sweat settled on her forehead.

"I shall take over" he said to Michael who looked up to him with tired eyes. Michael looked up and squeezed his hand gently on his shoulder before taking his leave. Castiel sat down taking her hand into his and pressed a gentle kiss on the knuckles.

"You must fight this mother not only for yourself but for your children and husband" he whispered seeing her eyeballs roll underneath the lids as she gasped for breath.

The will and fight left Isabelle Milton in at 8.45pm whilst in the presence of Edward Milton. Edward cried in despair clinging to his wife and looked to the doorway staring at his children watching. Anna dropped her head to Castiel's shoulder who held her close and Gabriel spoke to Michael in hushed tones. Edward stared at his children one by one, Michael, thirty one years old, unmarried, and in the midst of becoming a lawyer. Gabriel, twenty seven years old, unmarried, and enjoying the single life with sex and gambling. Castiel, twenty five years old, unmarried, and hoping to join the priesthood and finally, Anna, nineteen years old, engaged, and looking forward to marriage with her fiancé, Uriel Sanders.

The brothers and sister who were all about the same age were very close and stuck together in times of great upheaval.

Edwards despair clouded his vision and his mind at the thought of losing his children, he had lost his wife to the flu and he would be damned if he lost his children.

Edward wrapped her body in cloth and with help from Michael and Gabriel, they buried her outside.

"In unholy ground" Anna said in despair.

"There is nowhere else"

"The church is two miles out! She will go to Hell"

Castiel narrowed his eyes looking at Edward reading from a small bible and pocketing it. Edward said a few words to Gabriel and Michael who left him be. Castiel watched as his brothers moved inside and shut the door looking worn out and muddy.

"I do not think he will be able to cope with this loss" Michael said running a hand into his hair.

The four of them looked outside to see Edward staring down at the grave before looking up at the four staring at him and swallowed. In his mind, Edward knew he could and not lose them to death…ever. Walking away from the grave and into the woods, Edward stared into the darkness. There was many tales, superstitions, and nonsense about what dwelled in the dark which people ignored, brushed away, because it was improper and immoral. Edward believed these tales.

Bringing out the bible carefully and taking out a match struck it against the tree and placed the flame against the fragile pages watching it light up in a slow ball of flames. Edward dropped it to the floor and turned his back on the bible stepping into the small cottage and into his small study.

"Father?" Gabriel called out and was cut off when the door slammed shut. Michael placed a hand on his shoulder and shook his head.

"Leave him to his grief"

It was the grief that drove Edward forward as he ignored his children in the passing days in his desperate attempt to find the one who could "save" them all. Two weeks later after Isabelle's death and after much searching, talking, dealing, and travelling to places he would never dare visit, Edward found his saviour.

It was a warm spring night but a chill lingered in the air as Edward stepped through the woods heading towards the location an old man on the streets after much bargaining gave to him. Edward saw the cave and stopped seeing his own breath.

"You are either very foolish or you want to die" a cool voice said stepping out of the cave. Edward looked over his features and swallowed stepping back onto the wet leaves underneath his feet. The gentleman was tall with short brown hair, pale skin, and brown eyes, he was very beautiful.

"I have not come to ask for death and I am not foolish"

"Then why are you here?"

"I need your assistance" Edward whispered moving towards him. "May I ask your name?"

"You may, it is Clarence"

"Clarence, my name is Edward Milton and I need your help"

Clarence chuckled darkly moving quick out of the cave appearing in front of Edward who gaped stepping back.

"You know what I am and what I do"

"Yes"

"I could kill you right, Edward Milton, for trespassing on my land. Speak now"

"I wish to be turned"

Clarence stared at him with no expression on his face and eyed him carefully, he stepped away from Edward.

"Have you done your research, Edward Milton, on our kind?"

"I have"

"Do you know how we turn?"

"Yes"

"Even with this knowledge you wish to be turned, I am curious" he said with a sadistic smile and moved forward trailing a hand down his cheek. "Do tell me why you wish to belong to the darkness; I do not change people at will"

"My wife died two weeks ago and I have four children, four children who I cannot bear to lose to death. If you turn me, I can turn them. I am begging for your assistance in this matter because you are my one hope! There are stories about your kind…"

"You believed them"

"Yes"

"Why?"

"I had no choice, The Lord took my wife and I don't believe in his word any longer"

Clarence laughed suddenly and loudly throwing his head back.

"I will pay any price!"

"You are nothing but a simple poor man, why would I help you? I don't need money"

"Because I know your race is small and I am willing to give you four more"

Clarence narrowed his eyes at Edward and inhaled deeply before letting it out slowly.

"These children, how old are they?"

"I have three boys and one girl, the eldest is thirty one, the second is twenty seven, the third is twenty five and my daughter is nineteen"

"Do they know what is going to happen to them if I complete your wish?"

"No"

Clarence smirked looking over to the half-moon in the sky.

"Okay, I will tell turn, Edward Milton, only because this begging is pitiful and I am not hungry" Clarence said stepping forward. "You know of the transformation?"

"Yes"

"Then you must understand that if they die before the blood can enter the veins, they are dead and nothing can change that"

"I understand"

Clarence stepped away and moved a hand behind his back drawing out a silver blade and touched the tip of his finger to the blade.

"I have changed only five people in the fifty years I have been alive…do you want to know how many died in the process?"

Edward nodded slowly. "How many?"

"Twenty five" Clarence said with a smile. "Only five were successful, so are you one hundred per cent certain, Edward Milton, you want this life or should I just kill you now?"

Edward nodded thrusting his chin out. "I am certain"

Clarence half smiled at him with admiring pride in his eyes which died and faded in his eyes, Edward gasped feeling his insides explode in unimaginable pain when Edward thrust the blade into his stomach slicing into the skin, muscle, and wedging into the flesh of his stomach. His body fell to the ground and he cried out in pain.

"That is nothing, Edward Milton, this transformation will take two days to complete and your pain will be unimaginable" he whispered cutting his teeth into his wrist and pressing it against his mouth. Edward sucked the wrist hard desperate for the blood and screamed out in agony when the blood hit his throat. Clarence kicked him so he was lying on his back screaming and writhing in agony as the blood penetrated his system, he bent down removing the knife in a swift move and wiping the blood away.

"Successful if you complete the transformation, I forgot to mention. People often die from the sheer agony of the blood twisting and corrupting their blood, stopping the heart, killing the breath in their lungs, and completing the change" Clarence said and looked down at Edward who strained panting. "If you live, I would pray for your children. I'm sure we may see each other again and you can thank me"

Clarence turned on his heel disappearing into the darkness. Edward lay on the ground screaming into the night before passing out twitching and thankful for the darkness that would take him away.

Castiel looked out of the window for the hundredth time that night and looked over to Gabriel who leaned against the door.

"It has been 36 hours, Gabriel, where is he?"

"Castiel, I have checked that study for any sign and there is none, he hid it well"

Castiel covered his eyes rubbing them hard and leaning against the side.

"I wish I knew, Anna is frantic with worry and I'm scared for her health. Uriel is away on business and she does not need this"

Outside of the house, Edward looked at the house. To his surprise and horror he had survived his transformation and woke alone shivering, filthy, achy, and more hungry than he ever been in his life. In his research, Edward had found that vampires could only survive on human blood, no animal blood and no substitute would work, if he didn't feed soon he would die. Edward was thankful for the no sunlight and the cloud still in the sky as he headed home. The burning in the sun was false, if you fed on blood beforehand it would be okay to stand in sunlight and walk around in it but the light still hurt their eyes. If you didn't, you would burn in the light. On the way he came across a man on a walk, the smell of his blood hit his senses like a tree falling on top of him and he struck the man drinking him dry.

Strength filled him and he set ahead towards his challenge.

Gabriel and Castiel froze shocked when Edward walked inside and closed the door behind him locking it.

"Father? What happened to you? Is that your blood?" Gabriel said shocked staring at him over. They heard footsteps and they all turned towards Michael and Anna coming in and stopping shocked.

"What…"

Edward held up a hand looking at them all in turn.

"I have done this for you all, I cannot bear the thought of losing any of you and with this flu epidemic around then in time it will get you all"

"Father, why do you have blood on your mouth?" Anna said moving towards him.

"I have discovered the greatest discovery and I have took it for my own, my sweet daughter, I wish for eternity, no death, no losing the one you love no longer and could you face watching one of your brothers die?"

"What? No, of course I couldn't but…" she said looking back to them who listened to Edward confused.

"Then you must understand why I did this and what I am about to do…you are so strong my love" he whispered and looked up to the three sons watching him. "All of you"

Castiel moved towards Anna and pulled her back when Edward pulled open the drawer and removed their only carving knife.

"What are you doing!" Michael shouted pushing the three of them back protectively.

"Turning you into the people you are meant to be and death will never touch you" he said moving towards them. "Do you want to see?"

They could only watch in horror as he opened his mouth extending his fangs.

"What in god's name is that!"

"Father!"

"No, please"

Edward moved forward grabbing Anna who gasped staring up at him. "Trust me"

Anna panted frightened and gasped when Charles thrust the knife into her stomach and slit his wrist pressing it into her mouth.

"You can do this" he whispered against her forehead laying her gently on the ground as she sobbed and cried out clawing out the ground. Gabriel, Michael, and Castiel stared at him in horror before the shouting erupted and Castiel dropped on the ground stroking a hand into Anna's hair who sobbed clutching at her throat.

"What…" she said before passing out her breath shaky. Castiel didn't take his eyes of her until he heard the fighting cease and turned to see Gabriel and Michael now on the floor blood stained on their shirts and mouths both grunting and crying out in agony.

"I find it better to pass out, my boys" he said and turning to Castiel.

"Why have you done this?"

Edward moved towards him cupping the side of his head. "There are many, many, mysterious and brilliant things in this world, Castiel, and I want you to ask me this question in a 100 years' time"

Castiel gripped him when the knife penetrated his skin and he shut his eyes tipping his head back when Edward pressed his wrist to his mouth. The first drop hit his throat and he swallowed feeling tears sparkle into his eyes and he cried out. Edward laid him next to Anna and stared down at his children on the floor. Anna was twitching passed out on ground, Gabriel in the corner half gone and panting hard for breath, Michael fighting and crying out in pain whilst Castiel shut his eyes and clutched his hands together feeling everything inside him scream out in agony.

Edward watched from the chair as slowly each one of them passed out into a sleep and he didn't know if any of them were dead. His eyes moved to the back of the door and he stood opening the door looking at the grave where his dead wife dwelled.

"You would understand, you always said you would die for your children and you have…but they will not follow in your footsteps and I'm sorry" he whispered and shut his eyes.

48 hours passed and Edward returned from his feeds on innocents to see them still lying on the floor unmoving and with no breath. He pressed his hands to his eyes and wondered if he could cry now and turned startled when he heard a groan and saw Michael sit up and clutch his head.

"Gabriel?" Michael said alarmed moving off and slapping his cheek hard. Gabriel stirred and opened one eye suspiciously and looked to Michael.

"I'm alive" he whispered. "Anna and Castiel?"

Michael crawled over to them and looked down at their peaceful faces still smeared with blood from Edward who was now stood watching them in surprise.

"Anna, Castiel, if you can hear me" Michael said tapping their cheeks hard and watching them. There was no movement from both who remained motionless.

"No" Gabriel whispered crawling over shaking Castiel. "Wake up!"

Michael looked up at Edward who narrowed his eyes at him as he stood up and darted over to him with a feral snarl.

"If you have killed them, I will you!" he roared.

"How can you kill the dead, Michael?" Edward hissed at him shoving him away so he crumpled to the floor. Gabriel looked over to Anna who was a deathly pale and bowed his head in defeat.

"They can't be…" Edward whispered shaking his head.

"You killed them!" Gabriel bellowed at him furiously.

"I thought they could survive, I thought…" he said and trailed off when Anna opened her eyes suddenly and sat up looking confused.

"Anna" Michael breathed touching her cheek. Anna smiled at Michael softly and looked down to Castiel still not with them.

"Is he…?"

"We're all dead" Michael said softly. "Maybe this is better for him"

"He can't be" Edward breathed and turned away clutching his hair. Gabriel glared at him with hard eyes and back down to Castiel.

"He changed him last; maybe…maybe he needs more time"

"He wasn't strong enough" Edward said into the silence. "He was weak"

Michael moved to get up with a snarl but was stopped by Gabriel pulling him down.

"No" he murmured shaking his head. Anna pressed her face into Castiel's chest with a cry of distress willing him to awake and she moved her head back when he moved.

"Castiel?" she said shocked when his eyes opened and he swallowed touching his throat and nodded.

"Yes?" he said sitting up and grimacing. "I am starved"

"Know the feeling" Gabriel murmured.

"I have it too" Anna admitted weakly.

"Because you need to feed" Edward said staring at them all with a confident and dazzled smile. "You have all beaten every expectation, you're stronger than I ever imagined and you were born for this"

Michael glanced at Gabriel who looked at Castiel and Anna.

"What must we do?" Michael said turning to look at Edward who smiled and led them outside for what would be their first feed.

It was the start of everything to come. 116 years for all of them would lead to death, disappointment, love and loss, and pain no one in the world apart from the four could feel.

**~0~**

**April 2012.**

Castiel peered into the mirror above him in the car slipping on his sunglasses and looking over to Anna who smirked at him.

"Castiel, the ever so vain"

"Shut up" he murmured climbing out and wincing a little. "I shouldn't have refused lunch"

"I told you" Gabriel said stepping out of the back. "We always tell you"

"But does he listen?" Michael murmured in a bored voice.

"No" a unison of voices said leading Castiel to flip them off.

"Manhattan" Anna said brushing her curls behind her and placing her hands on her hips balancing on killer black high heels. "I liked Chicago"

"Stop moaning, Anna" Michael said looking up at the house and pushing down his glasses to admire their new house.

Castiel moved away from them stepping up onto a rock and looking out across the view. His heart if it could feel any pain felt hollow inside him and his eyes searched the horizon wondering if _he _was out there.

"Castiel?"

Castiel turned to see Anna walk towards him and step up on the rock next to him.

"You seem troubled"

"I am always troubled"

Anna remained silent placing a hand on his arm. "Do not let this take over your whole life"

"How can I not?"

"Haven't all these years and all that loss shown you anything?"

"No, all those years, all the loss, and everything along with it have shown me how much I truly love him"

"He's dead" she whispered and gasped when he moved away from her.

"So is Max, Anna"

Anna flinched looking away from him.

"But that doesn't stop you does it?" he whispered harshly and moved inside the new house and stood looking around. A new house, a new job, a new lifestyle, and new friends, again. Castiel did wonder if he was out there and would he know him even a little bit. In all his years of life only one man had managed to break down the walls, capture his heart, and hold it with a smile.

Dean.

**A/N: I have wanted to do this for so long but with no plot, it was hard. I seriously like this already and it won't be deleted. **

**Please review so I can continue and know people like it! I'll give you seriously good smut in return for later chapter? **


	2. Chapter 2

Stretching out in the bed, Dean Winchester sighed looking towards his blinds seeing sunlight stream though onto his bed. He pressed two fingers against his forehead feeling his dream pound in his head and sat up smelling coffee and waffles.

Dean rolled his eyes and dropped out of bed padding out and downstairs to see his younger brother, Sam Winchester, cooking at the stove.

"You're going to make someone a fabulous wife, Sam" Dean said jumping up on him. Sam yelped spinning around and glaring at him.

"You scared the crap out of me!"

"Stop being a girl" Dean murmured pouring a coffee and moving to sit down on the table pulling the newspaper towards him.

"Do you want waffles?"

"Of course I do, golden syrup being one of them" he said with a smile. "What time's work?"

"Ellen called, eleven sharp" Sam replied dropping the plate in front of him.

Dean grinned grabbing a fork and tucking in the food. "You came in late last night, was it a certain girl?"

"Never you mind"

"Sarah?"

Sam ignored him tossing his own waffles onto the plate and stalking out of the room. Dean chuckled with a mouth full of food and stared down at the headlines. His mind drifted back to his dream and he sighed sipping his coffee wondering why all of the sudden he was having recurring dreams. It was near enough the same dream every night. Dean dreamt he was outside in the cold smoking a cigarette and he had the feeling that he was on a break and would have to return inside in a few moments when hands wrapped around his waist and a cold mouth pressed to his ear.

"Close your eyes" the person whispered and he remembers smiling gently obeying the order and feeling their mouth glide across his jaw before claiming his mouth. Dean knew it was male but didn't know how or why but he instantly responded clinging to this stranger but every time he went to open his eyes he woke up.

"Hey, dolly daydream, wake up" Sam said smacking his arm. "Work in fifteen and you're not dressed"

Dean hummed swallowing back his coffee and moving into bedroom throwing on his black work clothes and staring in the mirror. He ran a hand into his hair and sighed pressing a fingertip over the bags and moved away to see Sam swinging the keys to their apartment.

"Are you ready?"

"Yeah" he said with narrowed eyes. "Bossy"

They set off towards Harvelle's pub where they both worked, Dean as the bartender and Sam as the dishwasher. Dean pushed open the door and smiled greeting Jo as he walked in and dropped down in the seat.

"I have gossip" Jo said instantly.

"Oh?"

"You know 42 on the hill? It's been sold"

"Seriously?" Sam said wrapping his apron around him. "No one wants that place"

"Well it's gone according to Sarah; she saw them move in…three men and one woman"

Dean raised an eyebrow drumming his fingers on the bar thoughtfully. "Sounds like an orgy"

"Dean" Jo said swatting him with the towel. Dean chuckled standing up and joining her behind the bar.

"How long you betting they'll stay?"

"Hopefully a long time, according to Sarah they are all gorgeous" Jo said wiping down the side. "With one huge advantage"

"What?" Sam enquired amused.

"No parents" she said with a smirk and heading out back.

Dean frowned at her leaning against the bar looking around the near enough deserted bar thinking hard. Sam and Dean lost their parents many years ago in a house fire, their dad had ordered Dean to take Sam out and went back inside to get their mother but it was too late and the house exploded in a ball of flames. Dean and Sam were placed in the care of surrogate dad, Bobby Singer, till they grew old enough to move out and brought an apartment together.

"What's up with you today?" Sam said nudging him in the ribs.

"Nothing, just had a strange dream"

"Again?"

"Yeah, the same one every night" he muttered circling his finger on the black wood. Sam frowned collecting the glasses and walking away back to the kitchen leaving Dean to his thoughts as he wondered who this mysterious person was in his dreams.

**~0~**

**November 29th 1935 **

"Why are we here?" Castiel said pushing his hands into the pockets of his coat.

"Celebrating your 54th birthday" Gabriel said with a wink. "Bro, you haven't aged a day"

"Hilarious" Castiel murmured dryly shoving past him and entering the smoky bar humming with noise, people, and booze. Gabriel entered with him looking around with a broad smile.

"Ah the smell of fine wine, booze, hearing that jazz echo around and…heartbeats" Gabriel said with a raised eyebrow.

"I've eaten"

"Well, I have not" Gabriel said scouting the area. "I'll get us a table"

Gabriel slapped him on the back wading through the crowd smiling at women and smirking at them in a suggestive and seductive manner. Castiel smirked dropping down on the bar and looking over the bar towards the bartender and stopping to stare at him. His sharp defined eyes saw everything and they stayed focused on the bartender currently talking and laughing with a woman sipping her drink. Short dark brown hair ruffled with sweat, heat, and the spray of booze, emerald green eyes that sparkled and shone in the bright lights over the bar when he laughed or spoke, his body was broad, muscled, and slightly lean in a way that could be defined fit. Castiel knew he couldn't be more than twenty years old and closed his eyes hearing the rush of his blood and the steady thump of his heart.

"Hey, what can I get for you?"

Castiel looked up and half smiled. "Two bourbons and your name"

"Dean Smith" he said amused moving away and pouring two whiskeys and handing them over.

"$6 please" Dean said holding out his hand and taking the money.

"Dean Smith?"

"Yes, that's my name" Dean said raising an eyebrow.

"It's nice, it's smart and convenient"

"Oh really?" Dean said leaning against the bar. "I didn't catch your name"

"Castiel"

"Castiel? Seriously?"

"Yes, that's my name" he said with a swift smile. Dean looked down at the bar amused.

"Nice to meet you, Castiel, are you here on business?

"Passing through with my brothers and sister, one who is currently sitting in the booth over there attempting to seduce a woman"

"Nice, I hope you enjoy your trip"

"I am sure I will" Castiel murmured staring into his eyes and moving away never leaving his eye contact till he turned away and walked to the booth. Dean swallowed nervously and stood up feeling a cold shiver run down his spine and moved away to serve another costumer.

Gabriel raised a smooth eyebrow at Castiel who slid the glass over in a fluid movement and sipped his own.

"Found supper?"

"No, something more interesting" Castiel replied looking over to Dean cleaning the bar.

"The bartender?"

"Dean Smith"

Gabriel narrowed his eyes looking over to Castiel and then Dean. "Birthday treat?"

"No, something more" he said with a small smile.

"Sex"

"Possibly" he murmured with a smirk that made Gabriel toss his head back with a laugh.

"Oh I shall have to leave you to it baby brother, I have a dinner date"

"Be careful"

"Always"

Gabriel downed his drink and stood up bowing to the lady in the next table with tight red curls, bright red lipstick, and a fitting dress.

"Dinner" he said holding out his hand with a secret smile that spoke mystery and certain pleasure. She stood and accepted his hand that Gabriel took tucking into his arm.

Castiel watched him leave and looked over to Dean who was staring down at his hands and flicked his eyes to see him watching and flushed a little embarrassed. Castiel licked his bottom lip softly tasting his whiskey and stared at the virgin pink flush on Dean's cheeks feeling a flicker of pride he had caused that embarrassment.

Ladies around the bar casually and more than often looked over to him attempting to catch his eyes but he gave them no leeway and stared most of the time at Dean. Dean could feel his eyes on him at all times and felt a hot flush creep up his back and his palms start to sweat. It didn't help that the man was seriously attractive and Dean couldn't help but feel a spark of attraction towards him.

Castiel left his third drink of the night and casually stepped up heading towards the door, he noticed immediately Dean watching his departure and the defeat and disappointment in his eyes and posture. Castiel stepped out into the cool air and moved into the shadows of the alleyway waiting for closing time.

It was 12am when the final call went out and everyone was sent home. Dean let out a sigh staring around the bar hating his job and the mess people left on a Thursday night. He bent down to pick up a stray bottle when the door opened and closed with a snap.

"Sorry, we're closed for the night" Dean muttered and turned around and stopped. "It's you"

"Yes" Castiel said formally.

"We're closed, I thought you had left"

"Simply had business and waited for closing time"

Dean swallowed with a frown moving back over to the bar. "Why?

"I wanted to get you alone, don't you mind?"

Castiel sat on the stool appraising him with his eyes; Dean pulled two glasses out and poured whiskey into both and sliding it over to him.

"One drink" he warned and knocked it back. Castiel smirked swirling the drink around in his glass thoughtfully.

"So, Dean Smith, do you have a family?"

"I do, I have a mother and a sister"

"Sister?"

"Samantha is thirteen, she's currently studying to becoming a nurse" Dean said with a proud smile. "She's amazing"

"How old are you?"

"Twenty one"

"Are you a close family?"

Dean nodded pouring another and looking up to Castiel who watched him earnestly.

"I'm close with both my mother and sister, my father died a long time ago"

Castiel nodded slowly tipping his drink back and enjoying the tickle of a burn down his throat and placed it down.

"I have three brothers and one sister who I too am very close with. My parents are both dead"

"I'm sorry"

"Don't be, my mother died of the flu and my father…" Castiel said and trailed off and chuckled low. "Maybe that story is for a different time"

Dean nodded slowly grabbing his glass and pouring him a second drink. Castiel grew bored of the conversation and stood quickly startling Dean who watched him step around the bar.

"What are you doing?" Dean murmured when he stepped into his personal space.

"I have noticed many things about you tonight, Dean Smith, you are a family man, you enjoy the company of anyone with a good story or a joke, you burden yourself with jobs like this that are beneath you but I guess you condone the bizarre hours and low rate of pay because of your family" Castiel said in a smooth voice that had Dean hypnotised.

Dean stared into the bright blue eyes reminding him of the sea, emeralds, and diamond dust before moving his eyes down to his inviting lips.

"You find me attractive and it scares you because it's…wrong" Castiel whispered. "You're practically pleading with me to kiss you"

"What?" Dean breathed and closed his eyes feeling dizzy. Castiel reached out trailing his fingers down his cheek and pressing his lips to his in a gentle kiss before pulling away and smiling smugly. Dean gasped leaning into him capturing his lips with his own kissing him hard and demanding, Castiel took the upper hand and with his strength he was able to shove him back against the bar. Dean moaned when he pressed his tongue into his mouth twirling it against his as they kissed heavily and passionately. Dean trailed his tongue against the roof of his mouth and heard a low guttural sound emit from Castiel who pushed him back breathing heavily.

Dean felt his fear rise inside him at the pure lust and fury in his eyes. His hand reached back to grip the bar and he gasped when Castiel slammed his hands down beside him trapping him against the bar.

"What are you going to do to me?" Dean whispered when Castiel's eyes narrowed and he stared at the length of his sweaty neck. Castiel hummed low in the back of his throat and looked up at Dean.

"Kiss you" he murmured bringing him forward caressing his cheek and kissing him softly this time exploring his lips. Dean hesitantly raised a hand touching his shoulder and then neck moving his lips against his feeling arousal light up inside him. Dean whimpered pathetically when he pulled back trailing his lips down his jaw line towards his neck and staring at the vein throbbing with blood underneath the thin membrane of skin.

"Dean Smith, you are a curious wonderment"

"What?"

"If only knew the effect you had" he whispered looking him up and down. "This is a first for me"

Castiel pulled back searching his face thoughtfully. "I had one motive tonight, Dean; you've gone and destroyed it"

Dean's eyes widened in disbelief and he shook his head. "I didn't mean to"

"Oh but you did with your simple words, your charm, your smile, your laugh, and these lips" Castiel murmured. "I have lived a lot longer than I have accepted and every country, every continent, and every state has their women, men, riches, food, and they were nothing but pleasures for me and my kin. I guess that's when God created you"

Dean stared at him astounded and opened and closed his mouth.

"I barely know you"

Castiel simply smirked and pressed a kiss over his vein making Dean jump and exhale with a excited shudder.

"I will see you tomorrow, Dean"

"Okay" he whispered confused watching him stand back and walk out. Castiel stepped out into the cold air feeling an unusual feeling inside him something he had never felt more. This was the first time Castiel had met Dean but it would not be last.

**~0~**

Castiel stretched out on the black leather sofa with shut eyes prepared to sink into a comatose state they were granted instead of sleep.

"Do you know how much that sofa is!" Anna shouted walking in to the living room her heels tapping loudly.

"Over $1000" he murmured softly.

"Yes! Remove your feet" Anna hissed swatting at his shoes. Castiel opened his eyes looking up at her and smiled softly.

"Ruler of the house?"

"That is my job" Michael said walking in and admiring the furniture in the room.

"Where is Gabriel?"

"Getting takeout" Michael replied turning on his feet in a circular motion that shown off his clothing. Castiel stared at the smart jeans, tight white shirt, and long coat with a raised eyebrow. Anna placed a manicured nail against her lips and thought carefully.

"I was thinking…chocolate brown for the living room"

"No"

"Yes"

"Anna, I am not arguing with you"

"Well as the woman of this group I say chocolate brown

"I am the eldest, Anna, and what I say goes" Michael said turning his back. Anna glared at him furiously and darted over grabbing an antique plate and launching it at Michael's head. The plate shattered around Michael who looked down at the shards and up to Anna.

"That was over $600"

"Buy a fucking new one then!" she shouted storming out and stopped when Gabriel arrived with a young woman whispering in her ear.

"Dinner" he said shoving her forward. Anna narrowed her eyes at the woman who looked up at her with wide eyes and tilted her head to the side looking at her neck.

"Have you fed?"

"Yes"

Anna hummed tilting her chin and looking over her.

"Where did you find her?"

"She's homeless"

"Oh, well then" Anna murmured and sniffed stepping towards her. "I'm sorry"

Anna tilted her neck to the side nosing along the bite extending her fangs and sinking them into the skin. Anna sucked taking in the blood she would need and pulled her mouth away sucking in a breath and licking her lips. The woman wavered as she was taken into the living room.

"Dinner" Anna said shoving her inside. "She's homeless, no one will miss her"

Michael looked at Castiel who indicated towards her.

"I will feed last" he murmured watching Michael half smile in appreciation moving towards her and biting into her neck hard. The woman cried out in pain at the harsh movement struggling against him till he was full and he shoved away till she hit the floor.

"Tastes bitter and nutritional, it's basically disgusting" Michael murmured walking out and leaving Castiel with the crying woman clutching her torn neck.

"Please, please, not again" she whispered. Castiel knelt down next to her and smiled softly.

"We're not evil and we don't kill for fun, we take the ones who will not be missed because we need to survive and nothing but human blood will work"

"What are you?" she whimpered scurrying back against the wall.

"We are creatures of the night" he murmured standing up and hauling her up till she was stood in front of him. "I don't take any pleasure from this and there is only one who I can"

"Who?"

"His name is Dean and I have loved him for 77 years"

"That's a long time" she whispered clutching her bleeding neck. "Is he old?"

"No, he's reincarnated every twenty years so far…sometimes longer and sometimes shorter but he always returns in a new body with a new family and no memory of me" Castiel whispered feeling an ache in his chest. "He dies every time and I don't know why"

"I'm sorry" she whispered up to him. Castiel snorted amused and appraised her for a moment.

"No, I'm sorry" he murmured removing her hand from her neck and piercing his teeth into a bite and draining her dry. Castiel placed her lifeless body on the floor and bit his lip feeling an echo of sadness he wasn't meant to feel but he had his empathy. He wrapped her in a white sheet and took her outside easily placing her on the grass and dowsing her body in fuel before throwing a light on the body.

Castiel watched the flames consume the body and reached up around his neck taking out the string containing the amulet once belonging to Dean. He circled his thumb over it before tucking it away and moving back inside to see Michael and Anna in a heated debate whilst Gabriel flicked through the channels of the television. A hundred years between the four of them and each had a past that reflected who they were today.

**A/N: OMG. I want to point out that I hate Twilight more than anything in this world. It needs to die a painful death. Two of you picked up on the names, Edward and Isabelle. I honest to god didn't even realise! I forgot Twilight existed and the reason I picked them was because they are old fashioned and probably would have been used back in 1896. I am so silly.**

**Thank you for the response! I was surprised and quite flattered by all your reviews! I think this will be a long fic, there is a lot to explain and it will be explained, you will just have to be patient. **


	3. Chapter 3

**December 1935.**

After meeting Dean for the very first time on the 29th November, Castiel went back to that bar every night and ordered the same. Dean looked up when he walked in shaking snow out of his hair and dropping down into his usual seat.

"Back again?" Dean teased pushing the whiskey towards him. Castiel stared into his eyes giving one nod and sipped it gently.

"I think we both know why"

"Five days, five days of questioning me, prodding me about my family, my life, my friends, and everything from the teddy bear I still have in my room" Dean said leaning on the bar. Castiel smirked gently leaning forward.

"Your point is?"

"I know nothing about you"

"What would you like to know?"

Dean looked up at the clock and held up one finger. "I finish in fifteen minutes, wait here until I'm done"

"Of course" Castiel murmured watching him walk away. Castiel knew he was different and he knew it from the moment he had laid eyes on him. In the past five days, Castiel had learnt that Dean lived with little sister and mother in a small two bedroomed house and after leaving high school he was automatically placed here on low wages, he had little friends after high school and mainly kept to himself, he had never had a serious girlfriend only a serious of secret flings with men and women alike.

Castiel raked his eyes over the back of Dean admiring his physique and liked everything from his small smile that lit his eyes right up, the deep chuckle he let out when he was amused and the way he talked like he had no care in the world. He had never felt this way about anyone before in all these years that had passed and it was in the form of one simple man his feelings were taking a questioning.

Dean finished and pulled on his coat circling the bar and leaning against it.

"Can we leave?"

Castiel dropped the glass down and nodded taking the lead and strolling out of the bar. Dean followed after shoving his hands deep into his pockets as they headed out into the snow braving the cold.

"My sister is out; she's with her friends and my mom works nights…we can go to my house"

Castiel looked over to him and smiled with a nod as they walked in silence towards Dean's home.

"Are you going to tell me about yourself?"

"What would you like to know?"

"How old are you? I don't even know that"

Castiel pressed his lips together staring forward. "Twenty five"

"Okay, who are you family?"

"Gabriel, Michael, and Anna"

"Your parents?"

"Dead"

Dean swallowed guiltily looking down at the snow covered pavement. "I apologize"

"For my parents being dead?"

"For asking when it was none of my business"

Castiel chuckled low shaking his head and pressing on till they reached the cul-de-sac.

"It's small but…"

"Are you going to let me in?"

Dean blinked and nodded opening the door and stepping aside. Castiel stepped inside the hallway and looked at the photo across from him to the picture of a brown haired woman cradling a small baby girl in her arms with a doting smaller Dean at her side. Castiel moved forward looking at the contents of the home and sensing the feeling of "home" inside and knew it was not much but it mattered to Dean.

"Like I said, it is nothing much and I know you may have a grand house but…" Dean said and trailed off when Castiel appeared in front of him suddenly gripping his chin and pulling him into an abrupt kiss. Dean gasped when he pulled away staring at him with smouldering blue eyes.

"I know you haven't brought me here to…talk" he murmured and smiled in satisfaction when Dean groaned shoving him back till he hit the wall. Castiel moaned pulling his mouth towards him devouring it with his own and had to admit to himself this was a first, he usually took control. Dean stared into his eyes before slipping down to his knees, Castiel licked his bottom lip spreading his legs wide and closing his eyes letting his head fall back against the frail wall. Dean unzipped him pushing down the pants till they dropped to his ankles and pressed his mouth over the hard cock soaking the material.

"Dean" Castiel growled gripping his hands into his hair pulling roughly. Dean hissed at the pain and pleasure of having his hair pulled and reached his hands up to slide the underwear down and sucked in a sharp breath at the sight before him. Wrapping his mouth around the head, Dean sucked him hard tasting the pre-come settle on his tongue. Castiel moaned bucking his hips spreading his legs wider and scraping his nails into his scalp.

Dean bobbed his head taking him fully him into his mouth.

"You've done this before" Castiel gasped out with a heartfelt moan when he deep throated his cock down and hummed around it. "Oh you whore"

Dean moaned pressing a hand against his own cock when he pulled his hair hard and thrust his cock into his mouth pressing against the gag reflex. Dean gagged pulling away for a moment before resuming and trailing his tongue down the underside and back up sucking gently on the slit. Castiel moaned bowing his head pushing his head forward climaxing deep into his mouth flooding his mouth with his come. Dean took every last drop and turned his head spitting the fluid into his mother's flower pot.

Castiel gripped him pulling him up and kissing him full on the mouth.

"Bedroom?" Dean whispered and gasped when Castiel kicked off his shoes stepping out of his pants and shoving him backwards. Dean looked back to his bedroom and let out a gasp of surprise when he shoved him inside and onto the bed, he spread out staring up at Castiel who shrugged off his jacket and tossed his shirt to the side. Dean stared at him open mouthed in all his naked glory.

"Oh my god…" he murmured and moaned when Castiel beckoned his finger to him inviting him to stand up.

"Strip, Dean"

"What?"

"You heard my words" he whispered with narrowed eyes.

Dean swallowed the lump in his throat and carefully took of his pants and shoes kicking them aside and pulling his shirt off along with his tie till he was naked and feeling very embarrassed. Castiel's eyes looked down him and up again making Dean feel self-conscious and he gasped softly when Castiel shoved him down on the bed and straddled his waist.

"Now, Dean, what you did back there was very, very, naughty" Castiel murmured looking into his startled and excited eyes. "But oh so good at the same time"

"Do I get my reward?"

Castiel smiled amused and moved down pecking his lips softly.

"What do you want?"

"I want you inside me"

"How?"

"I…I don't know" he whispered and gasped when Castiel slid his hands down his chest down to his cock and stroked a thumb over the head. Dean gasped loudly bucking his hips upwards desperate for more. Castiel flicked his eyes over to him.

"You want me to ride you"

"How…how did you know…?" Dean said amazed.

"Another time" Castiel murmured gripping the back of his hair and bringing him up. "I can do that; I can ride you till you're screaming for more, Dean Smith"

Dean shuddered when he guided him back till his bare back hit his headboard.

"Leverage" Castiel whispered with a smile that made Dean want to give in and do anything to see again directed only for him. Castiel cocked his head leaning over from Dean and pulling out cream with a raised eyebrow.

"I get bored"

"Perfection is rare these days" he murmured. "But it seems there are a few on Earth that really are"

Dean flushed a beetroot red shocked at his words. Castiel passed him the bottle and lifted up easily.

"Open me up, Dean"

Dean stared wide eyed and nodded slowly coating his fingers in cream and slipping a finger circling the ring of muscles. Castiel gasped shutting his eyes feeling every feeling fire up inside him and his hunger roar inside him. Castiel closed his eyes hearing the tremor of his fingers inside him and the rush of Dean's blood roared in his ears. Dean slipped a second finger inside him wriggling and scissoring his fingers feeling no resistance and only the encouraging noises of Castiel above him.

"That should be enough" Castiel muttered opening his eyes with a snap and feeling Dean's fingers remove slowly. "Lift your hips up and guide me down"

Dean shifted spreading his legs and wrapping a hand around his cock and the other on Castiel's hip feeling the skin which felt cold underneath his.

"You're cold?" Dean murmured confused.

"I'll warm up in a moment, your room is quite chilly" Castiel reassured him feeling the head of his cock at the base of his hole, he lowered himself down inch by inch feeling Dean spread him wide open and beautifully. Castiel closed his eyes in nothing but pleasure and pulled Dean closer who was gasping delighted gripping his shoulders.

"You feel so good, Cas" Dean hissed when he moved up and down slowly rising over Dean's cock and slamming back down. Castiel shushed him pressing his forehead against his heated one feeling Dean's hand press into his hips as they moved together and he rode him slowly.

Dean reached up pressing his lips against Castiel's feeling the scratch of stubble that didn't seem to grow or fade, the smooth skin of his lips moving against his and the press of his tongue deep inside his mouth. Castiel caught his moans into his mouth and smirked pressing him into the headboard riding him harder till the headboard behind them smacked hard into the wall again and again.

"My neighbours will hear" Dean whispered and cried out when Castiel pulled his hair viciously.

"They are nothing" he whispered into his ear. "There is no one in this world anymore; it's just you and me in these four walls"

"Okay" Dean whispered back up to his clutching his thighs and rocking back up into him desperate for more friction. Castiel stared at the length of his neck when Dean panted his ear begging him for more like he predicted and swallowed hard watching the blood blossom underneath his skin.

"Cas?" Dean murmured dazed. Castiel pulled back quickly and blurring in front of Dean and gasping kissing him hard and rough. Castiel fought back against his thoughts to bite into his neck and taste his blood just once and did his wishing fucking him harder. Dean cried out desperately throwing his head back when his orgasm struck painfully and swift flooding Castiel's insides. They rocked together till Dean's aftershocks ceased and he dropped into Castiel's chest who cradled him gently. Castiel stared down at the sweaty brown hair sticking to his chest and the back of Dean's neck.

"Are you okay?"

"I think so" Dean whispered looking up and chuckling surprised. "Wow…"

"I have that effect" Castiel murmured rising off him and feeling Dean's come trickle out coating his inner thighs. Dean closed his eyes slumping into the pillow leaving his legs wide open for Castiel to rest in between and on his chest. Castiel smiled at nothing and no one simply brushing a hand into Dean's hair who breathed out deeply.

"Cas?"

"Yes?"

"Will you tell me everything now? Or I am just a fuck and run" Dean murmured softly. Castiel's hand faltered and he remained silent staring at Dean's peaceful face, which was slowly drifting off to sleep.

"I'll tell you everything, Dean, because of you…you've changed everything" he murmured leaning on his chest and resting his ear over his thumping heart. Dean moaned in appreciation drifting off to sleep leaving Castiel to stare into the darkness of the room and wondered how long it would be before Dean realised he didn't age, he didn't have a beating heart, and his skin temperature never changed. Castiel reached down for his hand and with his defined vision he was able to see the texture, the lines, and every hair on his palm, he reached out pressing a kiss into the centre and closing his eyes when his own dead heart managed to skip a little.

It was the start of their relationship and from that day on they became a unit with a terrifying secret hanging between them that only Castiel could tell.

**~0~**

It struck midnight across the small town signalling the end of another day. Castiel stood on top of the grassy hill staring out across it and he sat staring at the amulet in his hands, Dean gave this to him in his second life before he died once again. The deaths no matter what he did were inevitable and cut their time together short. It broke Castiel again and again to watch the one he loved die in his arms but he never knew who did the crimes against him. The four Milton's searched high and low for the culprit but with no clues, no witnesses, and nothing out of there they couldn't do anything. Castiel would do anything in the world to catch them and rip them apart limb by limb till they were dead.

"Castiel"

Castiel heard Gabriel approach him and drop down on the grass next to him. Castiel inhaled smelling the fresh blood on him and sighed deeply.

"Gabriel, don't be reckless"

"It was a blood bag, Castiel, I split it on me" he murmured with a sigh picking at his ruined shirt. "You know I'm tidy when I feed from humans"

Castiel snorted amused and looked out across the town and sighed placing the amulet around his neck feeling it rest against his chest. Gabriel looked at it and made a small sound at the back of his throat.

"Do you think he's out there again?"

"I have no idea, I hope so"

"Castiel…"

"Gabriel, don't" he warned in a low voice. "You don't understand, you never have"

"We are not made for love!"

"Then what are we made for! Killing? Slaughtering humans in their bed? Leading loveless lives while the rest of humanity lives on while we linger on in the darkness just watching?" Castiel shouted at him. "I refuse to live that life"

"You have no choice, Castiel, how many times must we watch you suffer and break down in front of us because he dies once again! How many times must Dean die before you realise this love you feel for him is hopeless"

Castiel snarled jumping up in a blur punching Gabriel hard enough to knock him down on the ground. Gabriel stared up at Castiel who towered over him furiously.

"You react like this because I speak the truth" Gabriel said looking up to him. "You know I love you, we all love you, and I can't watch you fall apart again"

Castiel crouched down holding out of the amulet. "77 years ago I walked into a simple bar on my 54th birthday wanting nothing more to do than drink, find a helpless woman or man, seduce them and drink from them like I wanted to. I walked to the bar and instead I found the most beautiful soul, I saw his beauty, his wit, his charm, and I knew he was something special. I watched him that whole night till I got the upper hand and we shared our first kiss…I knew then I was under his spell. I went to that bar every night till he brought me home and we made love in my eyes…I fell in love with the man who gave himself over to me and when I finally told him the truth…he didn't run, he didn't scream and attempt to kill me…he accepted me. Six months later I lost him and I died inside all over again, I lost the one I loved"

Gabriel swallowed watching him drop down to his knees like he was imaging the scene before him.

"I still see the blood" Castiel whispered staring down at his hands. "I never thought I'd see him again, I thought fate had stolen my one chance of happiness and then he was brought back…life gave him another chance! Over and over again he is brought back and I don't know why!"

"He also dies over and over again"

"I know but not this time" he whispered shaking his head. "I will not let it happen"

"How will you change it?"

"I'll find the person or creature out for his blood over and over again" he hissed with venom in his voice. "Are you with me?"

"You know I am, Castiel, but we searched high and low…there was nothing!" Gabriel protested watching Castiel stand up and look out.

"I can feel him, Gabriel, I feel attuned to him and I know he's out there" Castiel whispered. "I can't lose him again…I can't"

Gabriel jumped up and moved to place a hand on his shoulder gently and squeezing it.

Across town, Dean slept in his bed obliviously and dreamt another dream.

It was a cold night and he was locking up a door feeling an excited feeling inside him as he set of down the street feeling gravel underneath his feet and heard a noise behind him.

"Hello?" he called out and blinked when a cat jumped out of the bushes. His mouth formed into a smile and he turned on his heel moving towards his destination when a loud bang startled him and he felt a sharp pain in his chest abrupt. He looked down at his chest seeing a dark red spot in the centre of his chest start to spread in blood across his chest, his legs gave out and he collapsed on the freezing ground with a thud. The blood seeped out of his chest and he breathed out frantically but could feel the blood clog his throat up. In his mind he was calling out for a certain someone to save him but his mind couldn't think of that name.

His vision blurred and Dean was certain his death was coming when he heard shouting above him and he turned his head to see someone over him and hands tug him forward.

"No, no, Dean, you open your eyes" the voice said and he recognised it. Tears filled his eyes and he looked up to see a dark haired man looking down at him cupping his cheek, his eyes were shadowed and his features blurred but he was _his. _Dean went to speak but gurgled on his own blood and reached out catching his cheek

"Dean, look at me…don't leave me, you can't do this to me" the stranger whispered rocking him and choking out painful sounds.

He frantically fought to speak but couldn't and gave in stroking the strangers cheek before his vision blurred black and his hand fell dropping to the floor. Dean closed his eyes hearing a gut-wrenching shout of despair before everything faded to nothing.

Dean opened his eyes trembling and shamefully sweating and crying, he scrambled up turning on the lamp and brushing under his eyes. His hands trembled and tears ran down his cheeks and he buried his face into the quilt cover not knowing where his despair came from but it felt personal and he wished he knew what his dreams meant.

**A/N: I cried writing that. Ahaha…**

**Supernatural = ruining lives forever.**

**Anyway! Thank you for the reviews, guys, they are all insightful. So please review some more, yeah? It would be appreciated. **


	4. Chapter 4

Sam was texting on his phone smiling faintly when he saw Dean come in groaning softly.

"Whoa, dude, what the hell happened?"

"Bad dream" he murmured dropping down on the table and placing his head into his hands.

"What happened?"

"I…have no idea, it was bizarre as hell!" he said sitting back and shaking his head. "I died"

"In your dream?"

"No, I'm dead right now and I'm sticking around with you" Dean said sarcastically.

"Smart ass" Sam murmured pouring him a cup of coffee and coming over to place it in front of him. "You died in the dream, what happened?"

"I was shot in the chest…I was walking down a street and I heard a noise before I know it I'm shot and I'm lying on this floor…then this guy comes out of nowhere and he's holding me close begging me not to die"

Sam narrowed his eyes thoughtfully when he drank back his coffee and dropped it down with a groan.

"Oh that's good"

"Who was it?"

"No idea, I couldn't see him properly and I died before I could say a word to him"

"It was a man?"

Dean nodded and rubbed his eyes. "Think Ellen would mind if I took the day off?"

"She'd chop your balls off"

"Great" Dean murmured drinking back his coffee and slamming it down. "I need my balls"

Sam wrinkled his nose and stood up grabbing his cell phone.

"Is the lovely Sarah Blake tickling that spot inside you, Sam?"

"Eurgh, Dean, I am not sharing this with you"

"Come on! I tell you everything"

"Yeah every sordid detail" Sam murmured in disgust.

Dean rolled his eyes clasping his hands together. "Not anymore"

"You have been off your game recently, you sure you're all right?"

"Fine, I just…I'm getting tired of it"

"What?"

Dean sighed carding a hand into his hair and looked across to him.

"I'm not any getting younger, Sammy, I mean you're four years younger than me and you've found the perfect girl" he said and shrugged his shoulders. "I want someone"

"Wow, I never accepted to hear that"

"Why?"

"You hate relationships"

"I do not!"

"Dean, your last relationship was nearly five years ago"

"So?"

Sam raised his eyes up and shook his head in disbelief. "I think my point was made"

"Shut up"

Sam smirked at him walking into the living room and switching on the television. Dean sighed deeply thrumming his fingers on the table till he grew bored and went to get dressed. He hated the fact Sam was right about him, he had looked for a relationship but no one was right, there was something missing about them and he didn't know what. Dean dressed quickly grabbing his keys and heading out towards the Harvelle pub. It was his only comfort at the moment of time.

"Jo, give me whiskey" he called as he walked in.

"You have work in two hours"

"Oh just give me one, please?" he murmured dropping his head down on the bar with a dull thud. Jo rolled his eyes pouring some in a glass and dropping it down.

"What's with the sore head?"

Dean looked up carefully looking over Jo who stood with a cocked head staring back. He liked Jo a lot but the more he thought about it the more he realised she was more "little sister he never had" material then "girlfriend" material and blew upwards.

"Life woes"

"On a Thursday? Life must be tough" she said leaning forward. "Tell, Auntie Jo"

"Funny" he murmured sipping the whiskey. "I have no idea. I've felt funny for the past few weeks"

"We've noticed"

"Oh? Who?"

"Me, Sam, Sarah, mom as well has noticed…Ash noticed"

"Ash? Ash is never here!"

"He noticed"

Dean rolled his eyes and covered them with his hand.

"Pamela had questioned why you are not hitting on her anymore" she said with a shrug. "What's happening to Deano?"

"You know I hate that"

"I know"

"I just wish I knew…I just wish I knew what these dreams meant" he said and shoved the glass over. "Give me another before I pull my hair out"

Jo smirked taking the glass away and pouring a second for him. Dean stared across the bar towards a couple whispering and kissing passionately and openly in front of everyone.

"I need to get laid" he murmured dropping his head down with a thump.

Up at the house, Castiel sighed feeling bored and restless watching Gabriel throw darts at the dartboard.

"When did life become so dull?"

"I'd say about 50 years ago" Gabriel said with a shrug. "But it got a lot more interesting when I was buried in Melissa last night"

"You actually got her name?"

"Yeah, she was very willing to give it all" he said with a smirk.

"Gabriel, the common tart" Anna said walking in and folding her arms over. "Do not run us out of this town, Gabriel"

"Catch me a break, sis, it was one mistake"

"One mistake which nearly cost us everything, it's a good job Michael was more than willing to dispose of her" she said with narrowed eyes. Gabriel swallowed throwing the dart hard enough to crack the board in half, his jaw clenched and he turned to Anna.

"I thought she would understand"

"Well she didn't, did she? She nearly got us all killed! They're not all understanding and you know that"

"Max was and so was Dean" he said looking over to Castiel who looked away.

"Max understood because I made him! Dean? Dean is a mystery we will never understand" she said folding her hands. "Don't cost us again"

"I won't!" he shouted and smashed open the door as he headed out. Castiel swallowed hard looking over to Anna who was breathing hard and calmed down immediately looking over to Castiel.

"I didn't mean that" she murmured with a guilty look.

"We've always said you were turned too young, your hormones are heightened"

"Trapped in the body of a nineteen year old girl can only do some justice" she said looking down at her slim frame. "I know Gabriel only wanted the relationship we all deserve"

Castiel stepped up looking at her with soft eyes. "Will you always wait forever?"

"Forever is all we have"

"We have each other"

"But for how long?" Anna said folding her arms across her chest. "I don't know about you but I could do with a drink, fancy checking out our local?"

"Sure" he said with a small smirk. Anna moved away moving to change out of her outfit leaving Castiel to his thoughts. He remembered telling Dean for the very first time what he was. It was a month into their relationship, a relationship full of mystery and lust that drove them towards one another.

**~0~**

**January 1936**

It had been one month since Dean met Castiel and they formed a relationship. It was secret for now because they knew it would be deeply frowned upon. Dean hadn't told his mother or sister about Castiel but the same couldn't be said about Castiel who wanted to tell his family.

They were at Castiel's home which was currently empty to both of their reliefs. Castiel gripped Dean's wrists wrestling him down into the bed easily.

"Spread your legs" he whispered into his ear. Dean moaned obeying him and gasping when Castiel's fingers buried themselves into his hole wriggling his fingers to open him wide open. Castiel stared down at him while he panted arching his back and hips off the bed cover. Castiel slid inside him till he was buried deep enough and placed his hands either side of his head thrusting his hips and fucking him hard. Dean cried out clinging to his shoulders when he moved him up against the headboard.

"Yes, yes, Cas, that spot, god you're amazing" Dean panted out closing his eyes and crying out when Castiel struck the sweet spot deep inside him. Droplets of sweat poured down Dean's neck and chest coating both of them so it appeared like Castiel was sweating too.

Castiel moaned feeling an ache in his lower regions as he climaxed and thanked for the blood he had consumed earlier. It was to all their common knowledge that blood in their system became heated during arousal, the blood circulated in their dead veins which was helpful when they wanted to have any type of sexual activity. Dean groaned when Castiel kissed him hard and lovingly at the same time.

"You're so beautiful" Castiel whispered.

"You always say that"

"I know" he murmured pulling him up and smiling at him. "I would like to ask you a question"

"Anything" Dean murmured resting against his chest.

"My family has an indication of you, they know I am seeing someone and are very suspicious of me and you…I would like to tell them"

Dean blinked startled and looked up at him in disbelief. "But they won't understand"

"They will, they are my brothers and my sister…there is something about me you don't know"

"What? What does that mean?"

They both turned when they heard noises downstairs and Dean made a small sound of distress looking up to Castiel.

"I promise you, Dean, you do trust me don't you?"

"Yeah"

"Good, now stay here" he murmured kissing his forehead and pulling out of him. Dean laid back down when Castiel shoved him down on the bed and climbed out pulling on his pants. Castiel walked out and shut the door locking him behind him, Dean sat up staring at the door and swallowed looking around the fine room.

Anna turned when Castiel walked in and sniffed gently in the air.

"Well, you stink of sex, Castiel"

"Yes"

"Is this the person you are keeping a secret from your own flesh and blood" she said looking him straight in the eye. Castiel looked over to Michael and Gabriel who flanked her sides.

"I still don't understand how you did it" Gabriel murmured softly. "Keeping secrets from us? Well done"

"Not anymore, I am here to tell the truth…his name is Dean"

"Dean? Dean the bartender?" Gabriel said shocked.

"The very one, this is not about blood, this is not about sex, and this is not about anything to do with what we are. I found him; he's everything I have ever looked for"

"You…you are in a relationship with him?" Michael said astounded.

"Yes, I don't care about your disapproval but I want your support"

"Our support? You can't be in a relationship!" Michael cried at him.

"I can be in whatever I want" Castiel hissed stepping forward. "From the moment we were created we were told we were nothing but creatures of the dark, we are meant to kill and not love…well I don't care about that. I have never felt this way about anyone in all these years and you expect me to chuck him away because I am not meant to be with him"

"He's human"

"I know"

"Castiel, he could find out about us" Anna said softly stepping towards him.

"I know, I intend to tell him"

"You can't!" Gabriel protested.

"I can! Like I said, I do not care for your disapproval but as my brothers and my sister, I want your support…I love him, I've fallen in love with this simple man who can light up a whole room with just a smile and you honestly expect me to heed your words and get rid of him? Why should we be alone? Why should be waste an eternity alone and forgotten when we can lose ourselves in someone who willingly lets us be with them" Castiel said looking at them in turn. "His name is Dean Smith, he's twenty one years old with a sister and a mother working in a small bar three streets away and he's mine"

The three of them watched in silence as Castiel turned on his heel walking out of the kitchen and back up the stairs. Michael walked forward and stopped not knowing what to say or do.

"What do we do?"

"Nothing" Anna said walking over to the fridge and pulling a bottle of blood towards her. "He's right"

"What?" Gabriel said looking over to her shocked.

"He's right! You know he is, he is always right about everything and we've all noticed his happiness this last month" Anna said sipping her drink and smacking her lips together. "Let Castiel deal with it"

Michael sighed glancing over to Gabriel who shrugged. "She's right this time"

"This family" Michael murmured with a sigh rubbing his forehead melodramatically.

Castiel unlocked the door to see Dean lying on his front reading a book; he smiled softly closing the door with a click and darting over straddling his back. Dean gasped looking back over his shoulder with a surprised chuckle.

"So…?"

"They understand" Castiel murmured taking the book away and flipping him over. "I told them everything and they…understand"

"Seriously? They aren't going to tell or anything?"

"You have nothing to fear"

Dean breathed out a sigh of relief and nodded quickly. Castiel looked over him and moved gripping his wrists and easily pulling him towards him. Dean went along with it till he pressed against his chest.

"You can support my weight?"

"Yes"

"What did you mean before about there being something about you that I don't know?"

"It's so hard to explain and it will so unbelievable to you" he murmured cupping his cheek and kissing him softly. Dean frowned confused pushing him back and eyeing him.

"What are you talking about?"

"You know I would never ever hurt you, you're very important to me now and what I am means nothing"

"What?"

"Dean, what I'm about to tell you is the truth and I need you to understand this was not our choice" Castiel murmured brushing his lips against his and pushing back to face him.

"I'm dead, Dean, I have no heartbeat, I don't need to breathe or eat, I no longer need to sleep either because we're dead…we're vampires" he said looking into Dean's eyes that reflected horror.

"What? What are you talking about?"

"Haven't you noticed?"

"Well…you're a little cold sometimes and yeah sometimes I can't hear your heartbeat but I just thought it was normal…" Dean said shaking his head and moving away from him.

"It wasn't our fault, we never wanted this but it was our father, Dean" Castiel said gripping his wrists when he struggled panicked. "I was born on the 29th November 1871, I was born to Isabelle and Edward Milton but when I was twenty five years old in 1896, my mother died. She died from the flu and drove my father to grief that knew no bounds and in a desperate attempt to keep all of his children alive he went to the dark and asked for immortality"

"What does that mean?"

"He found another vampire who turned him…my father sought him out and he researched deep into the beliefs until he got what he wanted. My father turned and he returned home transforming us into the people we are today"

"He turned you into a…vampire?"

Castiel nodded and saw the disbelief in his eyes. "You don't believe me"

"I can't"

Castiel nodded and closed his eyes inhaling and opened his mouth wide enough that his fangs extended sharply enough. Dean sucked in a sharp breath struggling against his grip and shook his head.

"Let go of me"

"Not till you understand that I'm not a monster and I would never hurt you, Dean"

"I don't believe you! You always look at my neck and I didn't know why but now I do! You want to bite me" he hissed at him.

"Yes, but not to kill you, Dean"

"I can't believe this is happening, this has to be a horrible nightmare" he whispered looking down and shutting his eyes.

"I'm telling the truth and you know I am, Dean, I just need you to understand"

"Oh I understand! I understand that you're mental!" Dean hissed at him and looked away.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I want no secrets between us, I care about you deeply, Dean, and in ways I didn't know I could for anyone" he murmured moving towards him stroking a hand down his cheek. "I would never, ever, hurt you or let anyone hurt you because these last four weeks have told me everything I need to know"

"What things?"

"That I love you"

Dean eyed him warily and shook his head mutely. "I don't believe you"

Castiel sighed pulling his hand away from his cheek. "I can't make you believe that but it's true and I wanted you to know the truth…I thought if I told you, you would understand and not run away in the middle of the night"

Castiel let go of his hands and watched as Dean scrambled away from him and jumped out of the bed. His eyes lowered and he looked down at his hands as Dean stood away from him pulling on his pants breathing hard.

"You don't want to kill me" Dean said looking at the wall.

"No"

"Then why are you with me?"

"Because I saw you and I knew I wanted you, I wanted you not for your blood but for yourself, your smile, your laugh, your honest opinion and the way you care for others around you" Castiel admitted looking over to him. "There's millions upon millions of people out there, Dean, and I couldn't care about them if I wanted to. The only person I could ever think to love is you"

"Do you kill people?"

"Only the people who will not be missed"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that we can only survive off fresh human blood or a blood bag filled with human blood that you find in hospitals. Any other type of blood out there is not sufficient for us, it won't work. We take the homeless, the murderers, and the people that have no family and will not be missed"

"That's wrong"

"It's how we live, Dean, we can't help it and we don't want it but if that is our way of life we will take it"

Dean clenched his jaw looking down at the wooden floorboards.

"I want to leave but I can't" Dean murmured after a long minute of silence.

"Why?"

"Because every instinct is screaming at me to run away and never look back but my stupid heart is telling me to stay"

"Why are you listening to it?"

"Before I met you I was content, I have a job, my family, but I didn't have that…lust" he murmured flushing and scratching the back of his neck. Castiel smiled softly turned towards him and holding out his hand.

"What we have between us, this changes nothing"

"Of course it does, Cas, you're a…vampire…it gets funnier every time I say it"

"We can work through it" he whispered and sucked in a small breath when Dean walked over to him cautiously and dropped down on the bed.

"You promise you'll never hurt me"

"I promise"

"Not unless I want you to"

"What?" Castiel murmured confused.

"You want to drink from me" he stated rather than questioned.

"The thought crossed my mind but Dean it's just a natural instinct"

"Well…I don't want you killing random people for blood, it's wrong. If you need to feed…I'm here" he murmured sheepishly. Castiel stared at him in shocked horror.

"Dean, you can't…"

"I can and I don't quite know why I'm accepting this but…there is a lot mystery in this world and even my mom believes in ghosts"

"She does?"

"She keeps it a secret" he whispered with a chuckle but sobering and looking up at him. "I don't…I still can't get my head around it but I guess we have time for that"

Castiel reached over touching his cheek and smiling softly in surprised joy when Dean moved tackling him down into the bed.

"I win"

"No, I do" Castiel whispered up to him pressing his lips against his in a tender and teasing way. Dean rolled his eyes at him deepening the kiss and feeling a tiny thrill inside him. The world just got a lot bigger.

**~0~**

Castiel looked down at his tight black jeans, his navy blue t-shirt, and black jacket with a sniff. It was all expensive from years of climbing higher in the status chain. Castiel admired Anna in her fitting jeans showing off every curve and the red top clashing with her hair but showing off her breasts. They wore their sunglasses as usual and Castiel winced at the light wishing he had fed beforehand.

"On the hunt tonight I see"

"A woman has needs" she said with a small smile looking up at the pub. "Harvelles pub, cute"

"Really? Why here of all places"

"It's our local, Castiel, come on" she said walking inside to see it was busy all ready with people drinking and chatting in the local. Castiel looked around and rolled his eyes when Anna fluttered her fingers at a guy whose mouth fell open at the sight of her.

"It's not even 2pm and half the town is here getting drunk"

"The sun is out and it's spring!" Anna said leaning on the bar and looking over to Castiel. "Lighten up, enjoy yourself"

Jo walked over and gasped silently. Anna noticed looking up and smiling sweetly.

"Is this your pub?"

"No and yes, my mom is the owner and I'm her daughter, Jo, so you two have just moved here?"

"Yes, my name is Anna and this is my brother, Castiel"

"Wow, um, nice to meet you both…what can I get you?"

"A glass of red wine and a whiskey for grumpy chops" she said.

Jo laughed delicately and moved away to get their drinks, she peered through the door.

"Dean!"

Dean waved a hand at her looking at Sam.

"Just go out there"

"I can't"

"Why not?"

"Because she's out there and it's different when you text"

"My god, you're worse than a lovesick teenager! Just go out there and talk to her" he said gripping his hand and tugging him out. Dean dragged him out of the door towards Sarah sat at the table.

"Hey, Sarah! Sam wants to talk to you" Dean said shoving him forward.

Anna looked up and nearly dropped the glass on the bar in surprise.

"This can't be happening!"

"What?" Castiel murmured looking over to where she was looking and feeling the world freeze around him. His breath stopped altogether and he stepped forward from the bar looking at Dean in complete horror. Slivers of pain rose inside him and he stopped looking at Dean who smiled at Sam and stepped away. Dean stopped when he saw Castiel staring at him with wide blue eyes and trembling hands.

"Can I help you?" Dean questioned with a furrowed brow.

"Is your name Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"What's your last name?"

"Winchester" Dean replied slowly. "Who are you? Do I know you?"

Castiel didn't reply and simply nodded turning away and heading towards the door. Anna watched him and ran after him out of the door leaving a befuddled Dean behind. Jo leaned across the bar towards him.

"Do you know him?"

"No, I've never met the guy…how did he know my name?" Dean said looking back to Sam in a deep conversation with Sarah and back towards the doors. Castiel was at the end of the street before Anna caught up to him and held him still.

"He's back" he whispered and covered his eyes with his hands leaning against the wall. "He's the same person, the same eyes and the same name but trapped in a new body with a new family…and no memory of me" Castiel said closing his eyes in despair. Anna stepped closer to him touching his arm while he suffered in silence.

"What are the odds" she whispered shaking her head knowing they were all in for a rough ride all over again.

**A/N: Super long chapter! Thank for all the reviews, I am glad you like this!**

**I will update Ocean of Secrets; I just have no motivation for it at the moment. The last chapter will be up soon. **


	5. Chapter 5

"You're kidding me" Gabriel said astonished looking between Anna and Castiel. "You have got to be fucking kidding me! He's here?"

"This can't be coincidence" Michael murmured sipping from the blood bag. "We _always _run into him, we always watch you fall back in love with him…"

"I am in love with him, I never fell out" Castiel snapped.

"Whatever, what I'm trying to say is…this" he said gesturing at nothing. "You always find him…this can't be a twist of coincidence…it's more like fate"

Castiel closed his eyes turning away from them all. "What do I do?"

"What you always do, you seek him out and you make him fall in love with you" Anna replied softly.

"But he'll die"

"Then stay away" Gabriel replied with a shrug.

"Do you want another punch?" he growled at Gabriel who rolled his eyes looking away from him. Michael looked at the three of them and sighed throwing the empty blood bag in the bin.

"We've all been here countless times! Four in fact and now this is our fifth, a fifth life in our hands. This killer whoever it may be is still out there and I know you want him or her, Castiel, but to do that you need to what you always do" Michael said pointing a hand at him.

"I can't jeopardise his life"

Gabriel snorted walking out of the room leaving Castiel to glare at his back.

"This is entirely up to you, Castiel" Michael said squeezing his shoulder as he went by. Anna lingered walking over to him and sighing deeply.

"I saw the hurt in your eyes when Dean didn't recognise you…can you really do it all over again?"

"I don't know"

"He always dies"

"Not this time"

Anna smiled at him sadly pressing a hand to his cheek. "You said that last time and his throat was slashed"

Castiel flinched looking away from her and shook his head. "I won't let him die"

"Are you going to stay away?"

"No, I'm going to protect him in any way I can" he hissed moving away from her and retreating outside. Anna let her hand fall and looked down at her feet feeling an overwhelming sense of pity because she knew of his pain.

In 1979 they moved to Florida where they settled down, found jobs, and carried on living like normal. Anna worked as a simple waitress and it was a pleasant job for her and that was the years she met Max Edwards. Max was an accountant, handsome with dark brown hair, big brown eyes, and a small cute smile to match. Every day he would come in and order a coffee with a waffle and watch Anna work. Anna was flattered by the attention and soon conversation was struck between them. It was weeks after their first meeting when Max slipped a note towards her.

**Dinner? 7pm?**

Anna smiled and nodded welcoming dinner. It all started from there and soon Anna felt what Castiel had always talked about, she felt love. It was three months into their relationship that Anna sat Max down and told him everything, what she was, how it happened, and that she loved him. Max freaked out of course and said she was a demon from hell until Anna sat him down and made him understood. It took hours and days before he got to grips with it. Anna was overjoyed and knew it was a start.

But a few weeks after she told him Max didn't come into the café. Anna called him but received no answer, she worried about him all day till it came too much and she went to his apartment. Anna knew something was wrong the moment she arrived outside the yellow door and knocked timidly. There was no reply and a shove to the door opened it. A meaty smell hit her and she inhaled feeling the blood hit her and instantly panicked, she moved inside and stopped at the sight in front of her. Max was lying flat on his back, his neck crooked and bent out and his face ashen white streaked in blood from his mouth. He died from a broken neck and the killer was never found.

Anna didn't know grief till Max died and forever remained in hope that like Dean he would be reincarnated. She hadn't found or seen him since and swore she would never love again.

Castiel walked away from the house and down the path heading back to the pub. He stood outside staring up at the sign and moved back inside amongst the dozens of people

Dean stood at the bar looking at his phone and typing away when he felt a shadow next to him and looked up at the person standing in front of him again.

"You again" he murmured locking the phone and staring at Castiel puzzled. "How do you know my name?"

"Guessing"

"Well that's a lucky guess, dude, and you're obviously lying to me" Dean said placing his hands together and smirking. "Tell the truth"

Castiel couldn't help but smile softly at him and longed to reach out and kiss him.

"I heard someone say your name and I questioned, I was right" he lied.

"Smooth" Dean murmured rolling his eyes. "Then you walk away? You're one strange man"

"I take that as a compliment"

Dean raised an eyebrow at him and looked over to Jo who skipped over and landed heavily on his shoulder and back.

"I didn't catch your name"

"His name is Castiel, am I right?" Jo said with a small smile.

"Yes" he said with a nod looking back to Dean who blinked and looked over to Jo.

"This is the pain in the ass I call Jo" he said shoving her away. "Go serve drinks"

"Get to work" she said slapping him with a towel. Dean grinned turning back to Castiel who was staring at him thoughtfully.

"Drink?"

"Yes"

"What do you want?" Dean said titling his head at him.

"Whiskey"

"Very good choice" Dean said nodding at him and pouring some into a glass and handing it over. "Free because you're new"

"Thank you, Dean"

Dean smirked at him before being taken away by a customer. Castiel watched him chat and interact with the old man ordering a beer feeling a warm glow he hadn't felt in years. It was just like the first time he met him when he was carefree and chatty but Castiel knew everything about Dean, he knew him in and out and he knew that behind that smile, the laughter, and the carefree attitude he was hiding something deep down.

Castiel hovered all night simply watching Dean wander around the place serving drinks, collecting glasses, and chatting with the customers. He got the impression that Dean was very well liked with most people.

"You've been sat here all night" Dean commented. "You've been watching me"

"Why do you say that?"

"Can feel those eyes on me" he said nodding at them with a teasing smile. Castiel also got the impression that this Dean was more than a casual flirt. Castiel cocked his head looking over him and smirked.

"So, Dean Winchester, have you lived here all your life?"

"Yeah, me and my brother Sam"

"Sam" Castiel said with a smile looking down. "Is he older or younger than you?"

"Younger by four years"

"Your parents?"

"Dead, both of them"

Castiel frowned deeply and swallowed tasting a faint echo of blood.

"I'm sorry"

Dean shrugged looking away from him feeling an ache of sadness. It didn't matter how much time passed it would still always hurt more than anything knowing he was never going to see them again.

"Dean? You've finished why are you still here?" Sam said walking out.

"Sam, this is our new neighbour, Castiel..." Dean said gesturing at him.

"Castiel Milton, I am one of three, my two brothers, Michael and Gabriel, and my youngest sister, Anna" he said and added a smile at the end. Sam blinked and nodded quickly.

"Nice to meet you"

"Likewise"

Dean looked back to Sam who gave him a sharp look. Dean shrugged his shoulders and waved a hand at him to go away now. Castiel watched the interaction and inhaled.

"I guess he is wondering why you are talking to me, I wonder the same"

"You're new here; it's up to me to see you settle in"

"Oh" Castiel murmured. "Is that all?"

"I guess" Dean said pursuing his lips a little and leaned on his elbows moving towards him. "You're also good company"

Castiel's eyes went wide and he stared down at his lips for a moment before looking into the eyes he loved more than life.

"I see" he murmured looking down the side of his jaw towards the skin of his neck. His mouth watered and he fought back the urge to rip down the bar and bite into him for a taste he missed so much.

**~0~**

**January 1936**

Dean smiled when Castiel tackled him down into the bed kissing him over and over. Castiel stroked a hand down his face until it rested against his neck and he felt his heart pulse erratically, he drew away with a sigh.

"What?"

"I haven't fed for a few hours, I need to drink"

"It's still weird you saying that"

"I'll be right back" he said moving off him and frowned when Dean tugged him back down.

"Wait!"

"What?"

"Bite me; let me be your blood"

"Dean?"

"I don't want you feeding off some blood bag or some human, Cas, I'm offering myself up here and I don't mind, I know you want to because you're always staring at my neck with longing in those eyes" he murmured brushing his fingers over his closed lids. "Bite me"

"Dean…" he murmured stroking his finger down it and looking into his eyes.

"It's okay, who needs all this blood anyway?"

"Are you 100% sure?"

"Yes, Cas" he said rolling his eyes.

Castiel moved his head towards him when he felt Dean freeze and stop him.

"It won't turn me will it?"

"No, you have to be dying and ingest my blood"

"Good…will it hurt?"

"A little bit but it will fade"

Dean moving with him as Castiel gripped his wrists pulling him up and kissing him softly, Castiel moved his lips down till they rested against his neck and pulled back letting his fangs extend before biting down into the soft flesh of his skin. Dean hissed gripping his shoulder at the sharp pain before it settled and faded when Castiel sucked drawing out the warm blood.

Castiel moaned clinging to him when it hit the back of his throat soothing the burn and he couldn't believe he tasted this good. Dean's eyes fluttered and he moaned sliding his hand up to cradle the back of his head burying his fingers into the soft dark brown hair.

Castiel took his mouth off his neck swallowing and licking his lips retracting his fangs and licking the wound gently. Dean winced at the tenderness of his bite and stared at Castiel who kissed him hard; he tasted the metallic taste of his own blood and pulled back with a smile.

"Was I really that good?"

"Better than I imagined" Castiel murmured. "I better bandage it up, you will need an excuse"

"I'll say I cut myself shaving" Dean said with a shrug.

Castiel looked over to him and nodded once. Dean held still when he covered it with white gauze and sighed when he finished.

"Are you full?"

"Yes"

"You can feed from me from now on"

"Dean…"

"No excuses…it's quite intimate" he murmured moving off to him and kissing him firmly. "I feel closer to you"

"Then we better make it worth our while" Castiel whispered pushing him down and straddling his waist. Dean responded with a moan throwing back his head when he kissed down his chest in "thank you"

**~0~**

"Dude" Dean said clicking his fingers in his face. "You totally phased out"

"I apologise"

"Are you always this formal?"

"I don't understand"

Dean waved him off and moved away from the bar collecting his tips and pocketing them.

"You speak like you're from the 1800's" he murmured.

Castiel blinked startled when he turned back towards him and smiled widely.

"I'm off; I'll most probably see you tomorrow"

"Yes" Castiel murmured running a finger around the rim. "I like it here"

"Wait till you meet Ellen, she's on holiday at the moment" Dean said pulling on his coat.

"Dean!" Jo said running over and handing him a bottle. "For the nightmares"

"Oh" Dean murmured with a scowl taking them.

"You have nightmares?" Castiel questioned him in concern.

"They're nothing" Dean said with a shrug. "Recurring dreams"

"May I ask about what?"

"You may do" Dean mocked him and sobered. "I dream I die…I'm in the street and I'm walking down it towards…somewhere, and I'm shot from the woods…I collapse on the floor and I'm dying there and then. It's then a figure comes towards me and he's begging me not to die and I want to speak to him but I can't because blood is clogging my throat and I reach out, I touch his cheek, and then I die"

"That's just grim" Jo murmured shaking her head. Castiel stared at him feeling frozen still at his words and exhaled shakily.

"That sounds terrible"

"Yeah…" Dean said trailing off and shrugging. "I'll live now I guess; I'll see you later, Cas"

"Yes" he murmured watching Dean turn on his heels and walk out of the door. Castiel downed his whiskey and stepped up walking out of the door. Dean walked down the street plugging in his earphones and becoming lost in his own world.

Castiel felt sick to his empty stomach that Dean was dreaming of his old lives like that and he wondered what else he had dreamed of. Castiel watched and walked behind Dean in the shadows waiting and watching him open the front door walking inside. Castiel breathed out looking up at the moon high in the sky and walked towards the house lost in his thoughts.

Unknown to him, in the shadow of the house nearby a figure watched Castiel walk away and reached out one hand longing to reach out and touch him for one moment. A calling inside of them screamed in their mind and they turned staring into the darkness before moving and disappearing into it.

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews! This will be the last update till Monday/Tuesday! I am off to Asylum 8 tomorrow to meet the Supernatural cast! I am so excited and so nervous. **

**So enjoy! **


	6. Chapter 6

Dean nudged Jo in the ribs as he passed and smirked when she hit him on the arm, his eyes looked over and he blinked at the familiar sight of Castiel sat at the bar once again.

"Tell the truth, are you an alcoholic?" Dean teased leaning on the bar in front of him. Castiel looked up from his beer bottle with a small smile and shook his head.

"I like my local pub"

"Seriously?"

"Don't you?"

"Dude, I work here…who likes work?" Dean said looking around the semi-busy bar and shrugged his shoulders once. "It's okay"

Castiel fought back his laughter simply looking down the side of his face and tilting his head to the side when he looked back.

"I enjoy the company here, my brothers are currently looking for work and my sister is enjoying Manhattan" he murmured taking a sip of his beer. Dean raised an eyebrow looking over to Jo who was on the phone with Ellen.

"Okay, then I'll be the company you like so much" Dean said with a teasing smile. "Where did you grow up?"

"Near Florida"

"So is it just you and your brothers and sister?"

"Yes"

"No parents?"

"They died a long time ago"

"I'm sorry"

"No apology is needed" Castiel said waving a hand at him. "I grieved a long time ago"

Castiel swallowed knowing he would have to retell his life for him and make him fall in love with him all over again. Dean regarded him thoughtfully staring into the open blue eyes which intrigued and frightened him. They were beautiful and endless but they spoke decades of wisdom that he knew his own mind couldn't handle.

"How old are you, Cas?

"Twenty five"

"You seem…older, I don't know why"

Castiel raised an eyebrow at him surprised and mimicked Dean shrugging his shoulders up and down. Dean snorted and moved away to get him another beer.

"Do you have nightmares still?"

Dean turned opening the cap and nodding once.

"Yeah, the same ones"

"You die every time"

"Yeah and no, it's different every time"

"What do you mean?"

Dean leaned forward wringing his hands together, his brow crinkling as he concentrated.

"I'm standing outside of this bar and I'm smoking…I don't even smoke, and I know any minute I have to go in and finish the shift. I'm taking my last drag when arms come around me and I hear a voice in my ear telling me to close my eyes which I do and then this person kisses me…and I kiss back. It's a male I know that but I don't know who and every time I open my eyes I wake up" Dean said and rolled his eyes. "It's driving me insane"

Castiel swallowed looking down at the bar knowing exactly what his dream meant.

**~0~**

**15th May 1936**

Dean stepped out into the brisk cold night and pulled out a cigarette with a sigh. It was a Saturday night which meant the locals and more coming out to drink and see the live band. Jazz music filled the alleyway and he inhaled the cigarette smoke filling it fill his lungs and the sweet relief come along with it. His mind drifted back to Castiel as usual and he smiled touching the base of his neck hidden by his t-shirt. Their relationship was stronger than ever and with regular feedings between them it meant Castiel hadn't taken a life which made Dean happy.

Dean had never been happier and with his family in knowledge that he was in fact dating Castiel it made things a little better that Samantha understood but his mother didn't at first. It took time and patience for her to even grip the word, "homosexual".

He knew that he only had minutes left and took his last drag when arms wrapped around his waist and a cool mouth pressed against his ear.

"Close your eyes"

Dean shivered and smiled shutting then feeling his lips travel down his jaw and kissing his lips gently. Dean moaned low in his throat chucking his cigarette away and clinging to him when they kissed deeply and passionately. Dean drew away opening his eyes to see Castiel staring up at him with a small smile.

"I'm so glad it's you" Dean murmured when he brought him closer and trailed his nose down his cheek and kissing the corner of his mouth.

"I missed you" Castiel murmured softly.

"You saw me three hours ago"

"I missed you" he repeated with a small smile.

Dean rolled his eyes and looked back to the door. "I need to get back inside"

"I know"

"Let me go then" Dean whispered interlinking their hands together and smiling when Castiel nuzzled his neck. "Hungry?"

"I'll survive till tonight" he murmured in a low voice causing Dean to shiver in anticipation. Dean removed his hands and stepped back from him.

"Tonight?"

"Yes"

"Okay"

"Dean?"

Dean went to move and turned back with raised eyebrows.

"I love you" he said for the first time. Castiel felt it in his bones it was the right time to say it. In the six months together it had been hinted and told in touches, looks, and kisses but the three words were never spoken. Dean gaped and turned back to him surprised.

"What?"

"I love you, Dean" he said with a small smile and gasped surprised when Dean moved forward quickly kissing him desperately. Castiel turned him pressing him against the wall and smiling when he trailed his fingers down his cheek.

"I…love you too" Dean admitted in a low voice with a faint tinge of pink in his cheeks.

"Dean!" a voice from inside shouted him and Dean rolled his eyes looking back to Castiel.

"I have to go, I'll see you later"

Castiel pecked his lips one more time and let him walk back inside. He turned his head to see Gabriel walking across the road and jump to his side.

"Cute"

"Shut up, Gabriel" Castiel murmured turning his back on the alleyway as they walked up the road.

"No, really, I heard nearly every word there and you really do love him"

"Of course I do"

Gabriel nodded looking down at the pavement. "He's rare"

"Yes, he is and I intend to keep him for a long time"

"He grows old…we don't"

Castiel nodded jumping up and hopping on the high wall quickly joined by Gabriel who looked out across the street.

"I have thought about that…"

Gabriel inhaled sharply looking over to him both horrified and surprised.

"You'd turn him"

"If he was willing"

"Castiel, you can't…"

"Why? He could survive it, we did"

"Rare luck"

Castiel scoffed sitting down and ignoring Gabriel's questioning stare directed only for him. Castiel had thought about turning him but the thought of stabbing him and feeding him his blood made his stomach turn in disgust. Castiel could never hurt Dean intentionally; he would rather die for him then do that.

"It hurts to think about hurting him but if he was willing and he wanted to turn…I would grant his wish without a second thought"

"You're insane"

"Yes, I'm insane about him"

Gabriel whistled low shaking his head at his head. "He does, I'll give you a year supply of chocolate"

Castiel chuckled looking down at his hands and looking over to him.

"Want me to help you find dinner?"

"Do you want some?"

"I have Dean" he murmured jumping down with a smile and darting off into the night. Gabriel laughed loud once and ran after him. It was later on that night when Gabriel had his fun and left the confused homeless man in a car park with a plaster and a $100 for his help. Castiel was walking down the street when they both stopped smelling fresh blood in the air recently spilled. Castiel could feel it deep in his bones and heart that something was very wrong and he recognised that scent, the same one was swimming in his veins.

Castiel ran towards the smell and inhaled sharply at the sight.

"No, no, no" he chanted dropping down on his knees. "Ambulance, Gabriel!"

Gabriel backed away and nodded running off into the distance faster than he had ran before.

Castiel stared at the dark blood soaking Dean's shirt and pulled him closer towards him stroking a hand down his cheek.

"No, no, Dean, you open your eyes" he begged when his eyes fluttered and he choked blood spilling on his lips. Castiel sucked in sharp breaths rocking them gently. Dean's eyes closed and he struggled fighting for breath and reached out catching his cheek. Castiel leaned into it when his eyes opened looking up to him.

"Dean, look at me…don't leave me, you can't do this to me" Castiel begged watching him struggle and choke on his own blood before giving in and stroking his hand down his cheek gently in goodbye. In what felt like slow motion his hand fell, his chest stopped and his eyes shut. Castiel let out a sound of despair before shutting his mouth and pressing his nose and mouth into his hair and inhaling. He smelled smoke, beer, and the sweet scent of apple from his shampoo. His hands were soaked in his blood and he shut his eyes in an overwhelming pang of despair that shook his body.

He didn't know how long he was sat there inhaling his smell and simply holding him when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"They will be here any moment, Castiel" Gabriel murmured. "We have to leave"

"I can't…" he whispered shaking his head and staring into his empty face. "He can't be…"

"Castiel, please…" Gabriel murmured hearing sirens loud in the distance. Castiel looked out towards the street and down at Dean who lay dead and still in his arms.

"I love you" Castiel whispered pressing his lips to his forehead. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry I wasn't there… I didn't…how could I have known"

Castiel laid him down on the pavement slowly tucking his hands together and leaving quickly. Castiel reached the end of the road and turned back to see the ambulance arrive and men dart out to Dean, he closed his eyes turning away and looking around in disbelief.

"He's dead, he's gone…what am I…" he said frantically and turned to Gabriel who pulled him into his arms in a tight hug. Castiel could feel everything inside of him slowly wilt and turn to dust. It was the worst pain imaginable and even worse than being turned. He struggled against Gabriel who kept a firm grip on him till he slumped against him shaking his head.

"What am I supposed to do?" he whispered with a low moan. Gabriel simply shook his head holding him close and looking back to the crime scene and feeling a low chill in the air, he turned looking towards the woods and away not knowing what to think or do.

**~0~**

Castiel moved out of his thoughts and looked back up to Dean who cocked his head at him his mouth forming into a small smile.

"Not very talkative are you?"

"No"

"More of a listener and an observer"

"Yes"

Dean shook his head baffled and looked down at his hands. "Married?"

"No and I don't plan to"

"Relationship?"

"A few, it ended…badly, they always do" Castiel murmured picking up his beer bottle. "What about you, Dean?"

"I'm sailing solo…well for now" Dean replied. "Sammy has the girl of his dreams and I have one night stands"

"No one special"

"Not yet" Dean commented casting his eyes away towards Jo who was rolling her eyes and nodding on the phone. He smiled in acknowledgement and sighed deeply straightening up.

"I leave work in less than two hours and it's a Saturday, you're also quite good company so I'm thinking…town" Dean said gesturing his hand at him. "I know a bar which is different from this lovely but tiring dump"

"I'd like that" Castiel said when he collected his empty beer bottle.

"Good" Dean said with a wink moving away leaving him alone at the bar. His stomach flooded with what felt like butterflies and he looked over to Jo who hanged the phone and walked over.

"Where are the others?"

"My brothers are currently working and my sister is using her credit card to the best of her ability"

"We girls know what to do with a credit card" she said cleaning the side and placing two hands on the bar. "You've been here the last week and I have never seen Dean like this"

"What do you mean?"

"He likes you, Cas, he's never really taken to someone so quickly" she murmured with a shrug. "I should tell you that he like both genders"

"Oh"

"I mean it's a small street there is only a few of us... me, his brother, Sarah, Ash, Pamela and even my mom and I think you are just what he needs"

"What if I'm not, Jo, what if I'm wrong for him?"

"Why would you say that?"

"I would call it past experience"

Jo frowned leaning forward and looking back through the door to see Dean engrossed in a conversation with Sam who was busy washing dishes.

"Dean and relationships? They aren't pretty together, he tends to find a pretty girl or boy and fuck them straight away but with you it's different, he's getting to know you"

"I don't think that is very reassuring"

Jo chuckled shaking her curls and throwing her hands up.

"I used to have this little crush on him when I was younger and I wanted to be with him so badly before he set me straight. I'm the little sister he never had or actually wanted, I've known him since I was a little girl and I know when he's interested…he likes you, Cas, and I think he's surprised by it as well"

"He seems to care about you a lot"

Jo hummed and moved away when a customer called to her. Castiel sniffed and winced when his throat burned and he could the heartbeat of Jo nearby. His hunger overpowered him and he placed his beer down moving out of the bar quickly. Jo looked up to see him exit the bar wrinkling her brow in confusion, Dean stepped out and pointed at the empty seat.

"What did you say to him?"

"Nothing, he just left" Jo said with a shrug.

Castiel walked outside into the darkness and sniffed the air wanting and needing to feed. He couldn't have who he truly wanted so he opted for the way out. His feet took him further out and he stopped staring down at a man sitting on the corner of the street.

"I require your assistance" Castiel murmured politely. The man looked up at him in confusion and nodded once. Castiel recognised him and dropped down balancing on the balls of his feet when the man extended his wrist towards him. Castiel didn't hesitate as he bit into the soft skin tapping the vein and feeling an explosion of blood hit his mouth. It tasted of booze, little food, and nothing else, it was warm and foul tasting. Castiel drank till the blood hit the spot and let go of him watching him slump against the wall unconscious, he panicked inwardly and leaned forward pressing a finger to his neck feeling no pulse. His eyes closed and he pulled back shaking his head.

Removing a simple silver knife he took his arm and drew two deep lines up his arm to look like suicide. Castiel licked his lips and stood up pocketing the knife and moving away from him. Dean was serving a customer when Castiel returned looking over to him.

"Where did you go?"

"An errand"

"Ah" Dean said with a nod. Sam stepped out and nodded at Castiel in acknowledgement before shoving Dean gently.

"I'm leaving and I'm going to Sarah's tonight so you know…don't wait up" Sam murmured throwing his apron at his head. Dean smirked throwing it back.

"Use protection"

"Dude"

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do"

"What won't you do?" Sam muttered pulling on his jacket and leaving quickly out of the room. Dean lobbed a peanut at him and looked over to Castiel who was watching them with intrigued interest. They exchanged a look before Dean circled the bar and glanced up at the clock on the wall.

"I have half an hour, you still up for it?"

"Yes"

"What's this?" Dean murmured brushing his thumb over the corner of his mouth collecting red blood on his thumb. Castiel's eyes widened and he looked up into his quizzical green eyes.

"Eat a burger?"

"Yes" he lied grabbing his thumb and wiping it off. Dean watched and felt a stirring inside him looking across into his downcast eyes as they looked up to meet his.

"Man after my own heart" Dean muttered.

"Yes" Castiel admitted looking into his eyes and wanting nothing more to move into the distance between them and kiss him desperately.

"Dean!" Jo called startling the both of them. Dean glanced at her and sighed moving away from him to serve a demanding customer.

"You've known him for a week" Jo whispered.

"Clever girl"

"You have a crush" she sang next to him. "But I don't blame you, he's gorgeous!"

Dean hummed handing the drink over to a man who grunted in thank you and drank a gulp.

"Hands off missus"

"Hey! I don't steal, he's all yours" she said with a smirk walking to the other side of the bar.

Half an hour moved quickly and he was glad when his shift ended and he moved to grab his coat. Castile watched him move and grab his keys.

"Come on, hotshot" Dean said walking out quickly followed by Castiel who was led to his car/ Castiel looked at Dean who smiled smugly stroking the top.

"My baby" he murmured softly.

"Baby?"

"It was my dad's before he passed away, it's…special to me" Dean said and got into the driver's seat. Castiel looked around before climbing into the passenger seat. It was a quiet drive to a small bar in the middle of nowhere that stirred Castiel's curiosity.

"Why here?" Castiel said when they parked.

"I know the guy who runs it" Dean said with a smirk leading him inside and ordering him over to a table. Castiel looked around the bar and sat down on a table in the corner and felt a sense of déjà vu. He remembered coming and going to the bar to get to know him for the very first time but circumstances were different now, he wasn't prepared to let him go without a fight.

Dean handed him a beer and sat down opposite him.

"Come on, Mr Mysterious, I hardly know you"

"What do you want to know?"

"Everything"

Castiel smiled looking down at the ashen table and back up to him.

"I'm twenty five, my parents are dead and I live for my brothers and my sister, I have travelled a lot of places and I have seen the world for what it truly is. I have met the most incredible people and tasted some of the most incredible food, wine, I have travelled and lived place to place all my life and I've found my home"

"You've done all that in twenty five years?"

"I'm clever" he murmured with a teasing tone.

Dean laughed openly taking a swig of his drink. "Why Manhattan if you have travelled the world?"

"An incident with Gabriel led us to leave Chicago and come here. I don't regret coming here"

"Why?"

"Many reasons, the hospitality, the comfort, the homes and of course the people"

"So you're staying?"

"Oh yes"

Castiel felt a flutter inside him at Dean's amused smile and he looked down feeling like a lovesick teenager meeting their crush for the first time. The night continued on from there as Dean got to know Castiel more and consumed more alcohol. Alcohol didn't affect Castiel as much as he watched Dean become drunk.

"I need to get home" Dean murmured looking around. "Cas, can I-can I call you Cas?"

"Yes, Dean" he replied amused and stepped up holding out his hand hauling him up easily.

"Can you drive because I can't and I need you to drive because I can't?" he said stumbling. "I'm glad you're here, Cas, I am"

"Dean, you are heavily intoxicated" he said leading him outside.

"Bullshit" he murmured landing heavily on the car. "Am not"

"Where are your keys?" he murmured patting him gently and looking into his jacket and pulled them out.

"Cas?"

"Yes, Dean"

"Can I do something I have wanted to do all night" he whispered loudly.

"Yes"

Dean stepped closer to him till they were practically nose to nose and searched his eyes with a chuckle. Castiel inhaled smelling his aftershave and alcohol that filled his lungs and he swallowed feeling strangely nervous. Castiel inhaled shutting his eyes when his lips brushed over his and he pulled back.

"Dean…?" he muttered softly and gasped when his mouth landed on top of his clumsily but coordinated. Dean opened his mouth wider feeling little resistance from Castiel who cupped the back of his neck gently ignoring the taste of beer. The kiss was slow, sloppy, and heated.

Dean drew away from him with a gulp of air clamping a hand over his mouth.

"I'm going to be sick" he murmured launching away and throwing up onto the road nearby. Castiel shook his head bemused and walked over rubbing his back gently watching him drop down onto his knees swaying uneasily. Dean moaned low looking over to Castiel who dropped down next to him stroking a hand into his hair gently, Castiel held still when Dean shifted over closing his eyes and resting against him.

Castiel held him close and mulled over the change of events that a night could bring. Dean snorted in his fatigue and clutched a hand into his jacket feeling over dependent and very drunk but it was nice to be held once in a blue moon.

A noise disturbed him and Castiel looked up across the car park and narrowed his eyes clutching Dean close to him protectively and feeling a cold chill in the air, eyes on them both, and a sense of danger. His instincts flew up and he pulled Dean up easily dragging him over to the car and placing him in the passenger seat. Castiel stood up and looked over the cars and slid into the driver's seat taking him home.

The figure in the darkness watched them leave and turned back to see another walk towards them and reach out touching their hair.

"You know what to do"

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews! I had the most amazing time at Asylum 8. I hugged Jim Beaver and DJ Qualls; I have had many autographs and photos with the cast. I had my arms wrapped around Misha Collins who also winked at me; I practically cuddled Jim in my photo op with him plus Matt Cohen. I had a photo with Mark Sheppard and Mark Pellogrino, which was scary and amazing! Mark Sheppard sang to me, Steven Williams practically shouted my name across the room.**

**It was the best weekend of my life. I cried at the end of the closing ceremony and everyone needs to go to a convention. I'm so happy. **

**Please review! It would be amazing and make me even happier. **


	7. Chapter 7

Castiel looked Dean deep into his eyes before twining his fingers into his hair and forcing him down to his knees. Dean moaned looking down at his body to see he was naked and looked up at him in awe.

"Now, Dean, what you did last night was very naughty" he murmured dropping down and straddling his lap. Dean closed his eyes when his cold skin touched his and clutched at his back digging his nails into the pale skin.

"I just wanted to make you feel good, repay you" Dean murmured softly and moaned when his nose and mouth skimmed across his neck.

"You do that every day, Dean, and this mouth" he whispered touching his bottom lip. "It's very naughty"

"Oh god" he murmured when he pulled his hair roughly and stood up shoving him down.

"You always say you like it a little bit rough" Castiel murmured dropping down slowly sliding his knees either side of him till he was seated on his waist.

"Yes" Dean growled low dragging him towards him and kissing him hard and demanding. Castiel groaned when he rolled them and Dean pressed them into the mattress stroking his tongue along his and pinning his wrists down.

"Look at that, someone like me pinning you down" Dean whispered with a smirk. Castiel narrowed his eyes lifting him up easily and spinning them around.

"I'm stronger and I always will be" he hissed into ear. "Now open your legs for me, Dean"

Dean closed his eyes spreading his legs wider and biting down on his bottom lip when Castiel pulled back to look at him.

"You're so beautiful"

"Why do you always say that" Dean muttered pulling him back down. "I'm not"

"Lies, Dean"

"Shut up and fuck me" Dean murmured against his mouth. Castiel obeyed kissing him hard and pushing his tongue into his mouth feeling Dean groan restfully. His hand moved down at the same time as he pushed Dean further down into the bed and wriggled his fingers deep inside him. Dean groaned fisting his hands into his own hair thrusting his hips upwards begging for more. His eyes flew open and he watched Castiel remove his fingers and adjust sliding inside him swiftly. Dean cried out digging his nails into his shoulders feeling everything, Castiel pulled him up to his chest moving slow and deeply inside him.

"Harder" Dean moaned leaving red encircles in his back and ass cheeks. Castiel smiled down at him thrusting his hips so he was deeper inside him and moaned in response when Dean eagerly kissed him.

Castiel nosed against his neck listening to Dean's hitched breath.

"Can I?"

"Yes"

Dean closed his eyes feeling him kiss over the vein before opening his mouth, Dean's eyes flew open in anticipation and it fell to an end.

**~0~**

Dean stared up at the dark ceiling feeling his head pound, sweat poured down his flank, and his supported an aching erection. He looked around startled and gasped when the door opened and he looked at Castiel in shock.

"What…what are you doing in here?"

"Do you not remember? You got very drunk, Dean, I didn't want to leave you since Sam is with Sarah" Castiel said cocking his head at him confused.

Dean flushed embarrassed and looked away feeling guilty, he had known the guy more than a week and he was having sex dreams about him. Dean covered up his erection and turned towards him.

"Give me a minute?"

"Of course" Castiel murmured stepping back out and closing the door over. Castiel turned and sat back down on the couch he had sat on for over five hours on red alert. He had felt the disturbance of Dean waking up suddenly and panicked rushing to his side only to find him flustered, embarrassed and alarmed by his presence. Castiel suspected a dream.

Dean sat over the bed thinking horrible thoughts to will away his erection and landed on his Impala crushed upon repair. His head was aching and his stomach swirled with alcohol and sickness, his memories from last night wavered in front of him and he turned to look at the dim light. He looked down at his shorts and t-shirt knowing Castiel must of undressed him and cringed.

Castiel turned when the door opened to reveal a bloodshot eyed Dean who grunted in the light and moved towards the kitchen.

"What's the time?"

"Nearly 3am"

"Shit"

"Are you okay?" Castiel questioned him in concern when he leaned against the cabinets rubbing his forehead.

"Hangover from hell, literally" he murmured and sipped the water. "You stayed?"

"I was concerned you would choke on your own sick"

"Right" Dean murmured looking him over and feeling a heat of desire pool in his groin thinking of last night's dream. It felt so real and vivid that he craved another touch, another kiss…

Dean coughed on the water and placed the glass down heaving for breath, Castiel rushed forward in concern patting his back till he regained his breath and looked across to him.

"I kissed you"

"Yes"

"Oh my…" he said trailing off. "Dude, I'm…"

"No apologies, it's what you wanted"

Dean blinked at him surprised and straightened up inhaling deeply and suddenly craving sleep. Castiel rubbed a hand down his arm and held out his hand; Dean took it with a raised eyebrow and was led back to the bedroom. He settled into the mattress and looked up at Castiel who placed the water by his side and smiled softly at him.

"You need more sleep"

"I figured that out, Cas" he muttered wrapping the blankets around him. "You're strange"

"Why would you say that?"

"Because we've known each other for more than a week and you're staying with me and practically taking care of me like you've known me for ages"

Castiel didn't reply and simply smiled softly at him leaving the room and Dean behind. Dean sighed tucking his hands under the pillow replaying the dream in his mind. It wasn't his usual dream and a lot more erotic than his usual sex dreams. It felt different, it felt real, and he wanted to try it for real not knowing that it had already happened.

Castiel leaned against the door with his eyes shut and glanced towards the window seeing nothing but the dark of the street. He stepped towards it and looked out with clear eyes seeing nothing unusual and shut the curtains.

Up in the Milton household, Gabriel stood in the darkness of his room staring out of the window and turned seeing Anna enter the room.

"You've been quiet all day, Gabriel, Michael is concerned"

"Where is he?"

"Fishing" she said with a smirk.

Gabriel smirked back at her and turned back to the window.

"I have a feeling"

"What feeling?"

"That there are eyes on us in the dark, something is out there and it's watching us just like before"

"What are you talking about?" Anna said walking over to him carefully. Gabriel looked over to her and sighed deeply.

"Don't you feel it?" Gabriel said looking back out of the window and into the garden. "Ever since Michael lost Ciara all those years ago I have felt eyes on us"

"The killer?"

"Maybe"

"I remember Ciara, she was my best friend" she whispered leaning against the wall.

Michael was the first to fall in love with a human; it was two years after their creation and the foursome were living in England. Anna became friends with Ciara McDowall, a pretty blonde, blue eyed woman who fell instantly for Michael's charms. They began a futile relationship which turned sour two weeks after they got together. Michael discovered Ciara mutilated in her bed and that was the first death for all of them. Michael never truly got over her and two weeks was not enough for him, he loved her even now and it didn't matter how many years passed he would always love the woman who snatched his heart.

"Those same eyes over and over again"

Anna shivered despite not being able to feel cold of the room and moved closer to Gabriel looking out at the night. She touched her fingertips to the pane of glass and looked over to Gabriel who met her eyes.

"This killer which killed Ciara, Dean, and possibly…Max is still out there. Why can't we find them?" she said shakily. "Do you ever think it could be…"

"Who?"

"Father"

Gabriel snorted and looked away shaking his head. "He's dead"

"How can we know that?"

"Because we killed him! Six months after he turned us, Anna, we shoved four stakes into that son of a bitch and we buried him in a ditch. He's dead and he's gone…this person, this creature is not him" he shouted. "Whoever it is has a grudge against us and I think it's not going to stop till Dean is dead and gone"

"Castiel won't let it happen"

Gabriel chuckled shaking his head. "He's died four times, Anna, and we've watched him break over and over again. How many times can he lose him before he follows him?"

"He wouldn't…"

"Oh he would without a second thought because even though we're his family and he loves us…Dean is everything and more. These years have shown his love for him and you know if Max came right now and told you to come with him, you would"

"Don't you dare use him against me! You have no idea how I feel and what I would do" she hissed at him. "I loved him, I still love him and I am waiting for the day he comes back"

"He's not coming back"

"You don't know that"

"Dean is the only one who comes back again and again" Gabriel cried turning towards her. "Anna, you know it's true and you are never going to see him again"

Anna's eyes flared and she reached out slapping him hard across the cheek. Gabriel cleared his throat looking back towards her seeing her leave the room in a millisecond, he turned back towards the window looking across towards the moon and sighing deeply.

**~0~**

"You kissed him" Jo hissed at him poking him hard in the arm.

"Leave me alone" he grumbled shoving her away. "Yeah, yeah I kissed him and when I woke up in the morning he was all gone"

"Seriously? Did you have sex?"

"Nope" he said sipping the orange juice. "But I did have…well I…"

"What?"

"I had a naughty dream" he said with raised eyebrows.

Jo laughed into her hand and pulled her hand away amused. "Was he good?"

"It felt so fucking real it was unbelievable" he murmured dropping his head down on the bar. "But it felt different"

"What do you mean?"

"It didn't feel like me…it felt like I was another body but seeing everything through my eyes"

"Oh" Jo said leaning back. "So…you kissed and he left?"

"Yeah"

"Do you like him?"

"I barely know the guy" he said staring into the contents of his drink.

"So? He likes you! He's been here for the past week, Dean, and it's certainly not for the booze or anyone else" Jo said shoving him hard. "Man up, he's gorgeous and he wants you"

Dean rolled his eyes at her. "Sure he does"

"What is wrong with you? Is it just because he left?"

"No, I mean he was there when I woke up first time round and went back to sleep"

"You're like a teenager! He left, Dean, it doesn't matter" she said with a shrug.

Dean scowled at her watching her leave and go through the back doors. He knew she was right and the hangover told him he was right. When he woke up he was home alone and was hoping he would still be around. He didn't know what was going on with them and he didn't know how he felt about him yet, it was like a puzzle wrapped in a maze.

Dean drank back the rest of his drink and jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Heavy night?" Sam said dropping down in the empty seat.

"You smell like sex"

"I don't!" Sam protested flicking his arm. Dean grinned at him and placed his head into his arms still feeling the pang of his headache consume his mind.

"Yeah, major hangover and a lot of beer" Dean mumbled. "I hurt a lot"

"You have no sympathy from me"

"Bitch" Dean muttered pushing up. "I was with Cas"

"Really?"

Dean hummed nodding and leaning back. "It was a bizarre night for both of us"

"Why?"

"Many reasons" he murmured with a chuckle. Sam watched him get up and leave circling around the bar and moving into the doors. He raised an eyebrow and looked around the empty bar confused.

It was later on that evening that Dean was leaning against the bar tapping the bar mat up and down feeling bored and restless. He hadn't saw or heard from Castiel all day and knew that last night and their late night conversation scared him off. He felt a gentle shiver down his spine and looked over his shoulder to see a familiar face.

"Hello, Dean"

"Hey" he murmured with an unresisting small smile. "Finally decided to see me"

"What do you mean?"

"Doesn't matter" he responded and threw the mat away with a sigh. "Drink?"

"Yes" he said sitting down next to him.

Sam and Jo watched them both across the bar with an air of curiosity and frustration.

"They would make such a cute couple" Jo murmured with a sigh.

"What?" Sam replied baffled.

"Don't you think so?"

"I…I wouldn't know" he said with a shrug.

"How's your head feeling?" Castiel said when he sipped his own.

"Awful" he murmured with a small smile. "You left this morning"

"Errands to run I'm afraid"

Dean hummed drinking back his orange juice and looking over to him curiously. Dean felt his dream prickle down his spine and he looked over him for a long minute contemplating. Castiel met his gaze and smiled softly.

"What?"

"Can I do something I have wanted to do all night?"

"It's only 8pm"

"Can I?"

"Yes" he breathed. Dean moved towards him instantly capturing his lips with his own and kissing him hard. Castiel pulled back slightly in shock to see Dean bite down on his own lip.

"I've been dying to do that all day" he murmured softly. "I also…I can't seem to get you of all people out of my head"

"That's good enough for me" Castiel murmured cupping the back of his neck kissing him roughly. Dean responded with a guttural moan gripping his hips.

"Holy…" Sam cried shocked staring at them open mouthed.

"…shit" Jo said finishing him off as they looked at each other and she laughed thumping the bar with her fist. Dean pulled back with a gasp staring at his mouth in shocked awe.

"You really know how to use this thing"

"I take that as a compliment"

Castiel pulled him back in and kissed him once again twirling his hands into his hair and feeling no resistance from him whatsoever. It was a triumphant moment for Castiel who happily moved his lips against his and felt a surge of overwhelming happiness he hadn't felt in seventeen years. But the question was how long did they have before the shadows came and took him away?

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews, keep them coming please.**


	8. Chapter 8

"I-I can't believe it…I mean he's a man" Sam said to Dean when he returned home from work.

"So? I like him, Sam, he's different"

"He's creepy different"

Dean flashed a glare at him and dropped down on the couch. "I saw my chance and I took it, I kissed him the night before but it was a drunken mistake and then he appeared next to me and…well you saw"

"Where is he now?"

"I closed up, he kissed me, and swore he would see me tomorrow" Dean said tossing his shoe to the side. "Like I said, I like him, Sam, the moment he walked into the bar I knew there was something different about him"

"Okay" Sam said lifting his hands in surrender. "Did you have any dreams last night?"

"One, but I don't think you want to hear about it" Dean teased with a sneaky smirk. Sam wrinkled his nose throwing a towel at him and moved into the kitchen to make some late night food.

Dean sat back folding his arm over his chest and felt a flicker of hope in his chest. Maybe it was the beginning of the end for his one night stands which he had taken a liking for. His mind drifted away from him and he shut his eyes leaning into the warmth of the couch that took him into a dream like no other.

**November 1990**

Dean shivered looking up at the snowy sky and felt the chill penetrate his bones as he walked down the snow covered and icy street. Tall buildings stood all around him and he hurried down the street longing for home and the safety of _his_ arms around him. Dean's mouth flickered into a smile at the thought of him and he moved along passing the alleyway when a breathless voice called his name.

Dean stopped staring down into the alleyway and his brow furrowed as he peered down.

"Hello?"

"Dean" the voice said carrying along the wind striking Dean who shivered.

"Is…is someone down there? Do I know you?" Dean said stepping inside the alleyway and heard a rustle near his feet. It was like something out of a horror movie when a cat jumped out with a yowl scaring him.

"Fucking cats" he hissed moving backwards and went to move away when the voice whispered his name louder stopping him.

"Who's there?" he called down and gave in walking down it growing bored and reached the end to find no one. Dean looked around the high walls and the dripping ice feeling like a fool.

"This winter or lack of blood is driving me bad" he whispered shaking his head and went to turn when hands cupped the back of his neck.

"I am so very sorry" the voice breathed into the air.

Dean went to speak when a sharp ice white pain struck his throat and he realised it had been slashed. Dean cupped his throat unable to breathe, unable to speak, unable to do nothing but feel and smell the thick smell of blood flowing from the cut. His vision blurred and he slumped to the ground head cracking on the ground and his eyes remained open when the darkness took him. There was nothing but silence, emptiness, and a lifeless body once again lying on the cold floor. It would be hours before a search party was made and not Castiel but Gabriel would find him dead in the alleyway. The fourth life stolen from Castiel and the killer never found.

**~0~**

Anna stared at Castiel who licked the last remaining droplets of blood from his lip.

"You stare, Anna"

"You took the advice from Michael then"

"He kissed me"

"Castiel, you must be careful"

"He will not die" Castiel said with a shake of his head. "I will not lose him again; if he dies I will follow him into the dark"

"Castiel…"

"You understand, Anna, you know how I feel about him"

"I know but is he truly worth death?"

"Yes" Castiel said with a nod throwing the blood bag into the bin. "It's death or I change him but I can't do that without permission and a certainty he would survive instead of choking on his own blood"

Anna looked away from him when he left the living area. Castiel walked upstairs to see Gabriel standing at the window looking out with a frown settled onto his features.

"What is it, Gabriel?"

"Nothing I hope" Gabriel replied leaning against the wood. "With our impeccable hearing I hear that the Winchester kissed you"

"Yes only hours ago"

"You're going to lose him again"

Castiel turned furious eyes on him and pointed a warning finger at him. "Don't you…"

"Don't I what? Don't I dare say that about beloved Dean Winchester nee Smith, O'Brian, Collins, and finally, Wesson. Four names, four lives, and all of them dead. Dean dies every single time and no matter how hard you try to protect him that creature, the killer gets him. Anna reckons its father"

"He's dead"

"I said that" Gabriel responded in a cool tone. "You are my brother and I love you like I have from the moment you were born but like me and Anna and Michael, we cannot bear to watch you suffer all over again for this simple human"

"He is not simple!" Castiel cried enraged. "He is the most remarkable human there ever was because he dies and every time he returns but it is not that. Dean's spirit, his soul, and his personality are unique in every single way that every time he returns I fall more in love with him than ever so don't you dare try and tell me he is nothing but a simple human"

"You're a fool"

"Yes I am but at least I'm not alone"

Castiel turned on his heel leaving Gabriel with his thoughts and returned to his bedroom. He lay on the bedcover looking up at the dark ceiling feeling a warm glow in his chest at the thought of having Dean once again back in his life. It was when the thought of telling him what he was brought fear into his dead heart. It was the 20th century and talk of vampires was either laughed upon or thrown aside. No one believed and Castiel knew without a doubt that if he told Dean what he was that he would laugh and turn him away or even end up killing him.

Castiel fingered the amulet around his neck and brought it up staring at the golden brown head for a long minute before moving off the bed and opening his wardrobe. His hands found the familiar dark blue box and he opened it looking inside the many years of memories that surrounded Dean. His eyes and hands lingered deep and pulled out movie stubs to movies people didn't care about anymore, receipts from expensive restaurants, a few photos which they were both forced to take. The rumour that vampires could not be seen in mirrors and photos was untrue but Castiel noticed the contrast between them at how alive and vibrant Dean was while he stood next to him cold and dead.

It was the memories that hurt the most and he brought out the letters Dean had wrote to him when Castiel had left to go abroad. Their money just didn't appear from nowhere. It was the longest time Castiel had with Dean, their relationship lasted more than a year before he was stabbed in the middle of the night. It was also Dean's first reincarnation.

Castiel sat on the bed unfolding the note and swallowed hard reading his writing.

_**June 1956**_

_**Dear, Castiel. **_

_**I know from the last letter you sent me you are not returning to me just yet but know that I miss you terribly. My mama has given birth. It's what we thought it would be, I am now the big brother of Samuel, and I like to call him Sam or Sammy. They don't know you of yet but I can't wait to tell them of the wonder that is you. I know you will blush in your own unique way and I hope you miss me too. **_

_**I will keep this letter short and sweet as pa would say and I miss you so much. **_

_**My love and wishes for a safe journey back home. **_

_**D. **_

Castiel smiled at the politeness in the letter so unlike the Dean he knew now but with strict parents back in the 1950's, Dean had nothing but his grammar and manner. He remembered the moment he returned stepping off the train and saw Dean waiting at the train station for him, he crept up behind him and tapped his shoulder gently startling him and their kiss was electrifying for the both of them. It was the moment for Castiel when he began to truly believe he had Dean back and this time for good. It was a bitter end for the both of them when Dean's life ended in a brutal stabbing outside of his home. The police claimed it was robbers and he was protecting his family. Dean's second death resulted in him becoming the hero he never knew he was. Castiel knew better and his grief struck him as hard as it had the first time.

Castiel shook out of the memory and placed the letter back inside the box and pulled out the soft navy t-shirt stained in blood that Castiel had stolen. He brought it up inhaling deeply smelling mildew and nothing more. The blood was crusted into the t-shirt so deeply they were unidentifiable now but the softness still lingered. He knew it was stupid remembering the old times but with such a history between them it did good to remember the past.

"Castiel" a voice said and a timid knock followed.

"Enter" he called and looked up to see Anna walking inside with her favourite black heels tapping against the wooden flooring.

"Gabriel said you was upset"

"I'm not" he murmured folding it back up and dropping it inside before covering the lid over it. "Simply arguing my case"

"Oh yes and I'm not surprised since you are so eager to die when he does"

"I see no reason to linger"

"Your family!" she shouted furiously at him. "If the killer strikes again and we all think he will causing Dean's murder once again…if you kill yourself and eagerly walk into death's open arms who is to say Dean will stay? What if Dean is reincarnated once again?"

"I wouldn't know and he would live his life"

Anna scoffed in disgust moving away from him. "You are so selfish"

"Excuse me?"

"Throwing away the life that was given for you"

"I didn't want this life and neither did you!" Castiel shouted furiously at her.

"We are the youngest! I depend on you like you have always depended on me. We are blood, we are family and for these past years we have stuck as one" Anna hissed approaching him. "How dare you willingly sacrifice yourself because your soul mate is dead"

Castiel stared into her eyes and shifted off the bed walking around her.

"Castiel…Castiel!" she shouted after him when he walked out of his bedroom and walked out of the house. He felt eyes on him and turned to see Gabriel watching him with hard eyes. Castiel hated fighting with his brothers and sister but being such a close unit caused conflict he didn't want or need.

His feet took him and he ran towards the hills that stood by. Castiel reached the highest one and looked out across the town feeling adrenaline pump around him and he dropped down kicking back his feet knowing it was going to be another late night. His thoughts drifted back to Dean and he had to admit he did wonder why Dean _always_ came back. Castiel often thought it was God giving him a second and a third and a fourth chance to keep him safe but also receive his punishment for becoming this creature. It was his punishment to watch the one he loved return and be cruelly taken away over and over again until the end of time.

It was times like this when Castiel prayed and hoped his father was burning and continually being tortured for what he did to him and to his brothers and sister. No one deserved this fate and whilst many would call it a blessing to linger and never grow old, Castiel could argue differently. His feelings were mixed within him, he had his empathy, his kindness, and his love for his family and Dean but underneath that was cruelty, fury, and an overwhelming anger that would never fade.

Castiel stroked a hand into his hair and lay back in the long grass staring up at the midnight sky littered with the consolations he had longed loved. It was a miracle for him that these stars lingered trapped in the darkness shone down on him unaware at how beautiful they truly were. They lived and died for millions of years like human and creatures alike. Castiel smiled softly and shut his eyes longing for the new day.

**~0~**

Dean hummed a happy song and poked Jo in the side who scowled.

"Where is Dean Winchester, you imposter"

"He's right here and he's in a good mood"

"Yeah because he had his tongue stuck down Mr Sexy all night" Jo said with a sigh. "Mom comes back tomorrow"

"Joy" Dean murmured and grunted when Jo kicked the back of his knee. "You're just jealous"

"Yep" Jo agreed and sighed in despair. Dean smirked and looked up when the door went and he nudged Jo who looked up and gasped.

"The whole family" Jo whispered in awe looking at Michael, Gabriel, Anna, and Castiel who separated from the group and met Dean's smile.

"Hello, Dean"

"Hey" Dean murmured feeling a happy buzz in his heart when he gripped his shirt tugging him forward and kissed him softly. Dean smiled into the kiss and moving his lips against his.

"Ah the prodigal returns" Michael said looking over to Gabriel who smirked and walked over to the table. Anna hummed dancing around the bar and cooed when Sam entered.

"Hello handsome"

Sam's eyes widened and he swore softly underneath his breath looking at Anna wearing a silk black blouse, tight fitting jeans showing off every curve and killer heels.

"Wow, I'm Sam" he whispered.

"Dean's brother" Michael said interrupting looking over Sam who nodded slowly and grunted when Jo smacked into his side suddenly.

"Hello, I'm Jo" she said to Michael who looked over dazed and smiled moving away from Anna.

"Michael Milton, it is a pleasure to meet you, Jo…?"

"Jo Harvelle" she breathed when he took her hand and kissed it briefly.

"You are very beautiful"

Jo stammered and blushed furiously. Dean looked over to Sam and Jo amused and looked over to Castiel who was staring across to him.

"Are you all here to seduce us?"

"No, I am here for you and my brother and sister are simply getting to know their neighbours" Castiel replied softly and caught him in a kiss. Castiel inhaled his aftershave and pulled back when Dean's eyelids fluttered open and he pulled back.

"You know how to kiss"

"When do you leave work?"

"Work? I leave now" Dean said straightening up grabbing Jo and nodding at Michael who stared at him with intense eyes. "I'm leaving now; I'll make up my hours"

"Okay" Jo said with a nod pulling out of her grip returning to Michael who cocked his head at her with a small smile. Dean grabbed his jacket pulling it off and looking to Castiel who looked back to Michael talking to Jo, Anna flirting with Sam who looked back at her puppy eyed and helpless, and Gabriel flirting with a dozen of women at a table.

"Come on" Castiel whispered kissing him hard and pulling him out of the pub. Dean climbed into Castiel's car as they drove back to Castiel's house. Dean felt desire pool in his stomach and flicked his eyes over to Castiel who met his eyes and smirked.

"Cool yourself, Dean Winchester, we have all night" he murmured. Dean's breath stuck in his throat and he waited patiently until Castiel parked and they got out of the car together. Castiel smiled when Dean followed after him as they walked inside.

"Wow" Dean said casting his eyes around.

"I know" Castiel whispered pulling him towards him looking into his eyes. The same eyes that haunted his every memory, dream, and life, he loved them more than anything and now they looked back with lust and fire inside of them.

Castiel smiled when Dean hungrily gripped his hips backing him towards the staircase.

"Do you want me, Dean?"

"Yes" he breathed when Castiel linked their hands together and pulled him up the stairs. Dean followed after him feeling like a nervous teenager when Castiel shoved him into the bedroom. Dean gasped looking behind him to the large kind bed and smiled at Castiel who gripped him tight and they shred their clothing together. Dean lay back on the bed staring up at Castiel who stared down the length of his naked body taking in every inch and causing Dean to feel very self-conscious. Castiel didn't notice and spread his hands down the tanned soft skin feeling the bumps of his ribs and muscles, the fast pumping of his heart underneath his palm, and bit down onto his bottom lip.

"Dean, you are so beautiful"

Dean flushed and covered his eyes with a breathless chuckle. "If you wanted to make me feel like a woman then you succeeded"

"Do you not think that other men can call men beautiful?"

"I guess"

"Well you are" Castiel whispered pressing their bodies together and smiling when Dean gasped at the friction between them. Dean slid his hands down the length of his back ignoring the chill beneath his fingers, his legs spread wide for him and he blushed at Castiel looking down at him.

"Stop looking at me like that"

Castiel frowned and tilted his chin up. "Never"

Dean gasped when he pressed his mouth against his in a loving kiss. Dean moaned cupping the back of his neck writhing against him desperate for more.

"Cas…please" he begged looking up at him with pleading eyes. Castiel stroked a hand down his cheek and shifted grabbing the lube from his drawer and forced Dean down in the mattress. Dean's eyes shut in agonising pleasure when slick fingers rubbed at the ring of muscles and pushed into the tight heat. It sent a wave of pleasure that had Dean panting for more and left a stinging sensation in its place when Castiel withdrew his finger and replaced them with a second.

Castiel slid his fingers deep inside him brushing his fingers gently and feeling Dean clench around him when he panted for more and something heavier inside of him. Castiel looked up at him and smiled secretly scissoring him wide open for him and slid them out effortlessly. Dean moaned at the loss and craned his neck looking at Castiel who knelt angling Dean enough for Castiel who nodded at him before thrusting slowly inside of him. Dean gasped clawing at the bedcover feeling the sharp burn he was used to.

"Cas" he moaned wrapping his legs around his waist and moaned rocking his hips up to meet into his thrusts crying out when his prostrate was hit. Castiel relished and adored the feeling of Dean around him and moved down kissing him deeply stroking his tongue against his when they rocked together.

"Harder" Dean begged.

Castiel smirked against his cheek and slammed harder inside him feeling and hearing him cry out and clutch at his shoulders. Dean seemed to lose track of time and his existence when Castiel fucked him harder than he ever imagined and his eyes found the blue ones as they stared into each other's eyes.

Castiel wrapped a hand around his cock and pumped him hard enough for Dean to gasp as he climaxed suddenly arching up off the bed coating Castiel's chest and stomach in is come. Castiel followed him soon after and brought him up into a kiss that left Dean craving more when he drew away pressing his lips against his forehead and shutting his eyes when Castiel climaxed his own orgasm and shuddered gently against Dean.

Dean moaned softly against Castiel who looked away and down at his neck. His blood was thrumming with life and the after effects of his orgasm which always made the blood taste ten times better.

"Cas?" Dean muttered exhausted against his chest.

"It's okay, Dean, just sleep" he murmured clutching him towards him protectively and felt Dean nod shutting his eyes and slump against him. Castiel swallowed tasting sex heavy in the air and smiled softly burying his face into his hair.

"I love you" Castiel whispered to a now unconscious Dean who slept against his chest. "I swear I will protect you and you will live to see old age, Dean, I promise you"

Dean grunted when Castiel lay him down and pulled slowly out of him. It felt like forever when Castiel stared at Dean who slept obliviously on.

"I just need to find him first" Castiel whispered looking out of the window to see the light seep in through the curtains and narrowed his eyes fiercely. His protective urge soured up inside him and his hand touched Dean's chest feeling his heart beat hard against his chest. It was a constant beat that comforted Castiel and he wondered how long it would be beating for.

**A/N: I am so sorry! I left this and I shouldn't have. I have found my love for it again. If you accept my apology will you review? Please? **


	9. Chapter 9

Dean knew he was dreaming without a doubt as he looked around the room. He was sat in a child's nursery watching the sleeping baby in the crib and felt an overwhelming protectiveness for the one he knew was his little brother. Dean turned his head when the door opened and felt arms wrap around his shoulders.

"You should not sit in the cold, my beloved" he whispered into his ear.

Dean merely smiled squeezing his hand and turning his face in time to see him bend towards and kiss him gently.

"I will return to bed soon, I worry about Sam's fever" he said and inwardly felt startled at the words. It felt like his body but Dean knew it wasn't. The face moved towards him and he sucked in a sharp breath seeing Castiel in front of him. He looked just the same apart from different clothing and his eyes seemed less despaired.

"Shall I ask Hannah to light the fire?"

"No, I'm okay" he said touching his cheek and smiling at him softly. Castiel kissed his lips once in departure and left the room.

Dean closed his eyes in his dream and when he opened them he faced an unknown wall. He drew back and looked around startled and recognised the room from hours ago and looked over his shoulder to see Castiel lying on his back completely still with his eyes closed. Dean sat up and looked over him curiously wondering why his dream took him back fifty years and Castiel was with him.

His hand automatically reached out stroking down his chest and he gasped when a cold hand fixed on it stopping the motion. Dean looked down to see Castiel awake and loosening his grip on his wrist.

"You startled me and that is not so easy these days" Castiel said softly sitting up and looking over Dean. "You look troubled"

"Strange dreams" Dean murmured rubbing his temples. "What time is it?"

"Nearly 11pm"

Dean swore startled and climbed out of the bed pulling back the curtain to see nothing but the dark night.

"How long have I been asleep?"

"Many hours" Castiel said raking his eyes down his back and staring at his ass. "What was your dream?"

"Nothing" Dean murmured turning back and climbing back under the warm covers.

"Tell me anyway"

Dean's brow furrowed and he propped up on one elbow. "I'm sat in this nursery and it's chilly but I don't mind…I'm watching over my baby brother, Sam, who is sick with fever and suddenly the door opens and arms come around me instructing to go back to bed. I tell him no and the man is…you"

Castiel felt frozen inside at his words but he remained cool and furrowed his brow also.

"Sounds like you like historic dreams"

"Maybe" Dean muttered lying back down. "It felt so real! I said words I would never say and…well…I really loved you"

"I suppose that's a good thing" Castiel whispered moving over to him and smiling softly. "It's just a dream, Dean, nothing more"

"You're still here" Dean said looking over him.

"Of course, this is my house"

"Well why aren't you chucking me out?"

"Why would I do that?"

"I'm just a fuck and run aren't I?" Dean said looking up at him.

Castiel stiffened at the familiar words and shook his head quickly and overpowered him straddling his waist onto the mattress.

"You are a fool, Dean Winchester"

"That's not very nice" he whispered and gasped when Castiel gripped the back of his hair dragging it back roughly.

"No it isn't but silliness needs to be taught a lesson" he purred into his ear. Dean gasped when he kissed down his neck and sucked hard on his collarbone feeling the blood rise up and blossom underneath the thin skin. Castiel hummed pulling his mouth away and staring into his dazed eyes.

"How could you possibly think you were a fuck and run, Dean?"

"Common habit from someone like me" Dean said and shut his eyes with a moan when Castiel hummed shoving him onto his back. Castiel looked over him and shook his head baffled travelling down to stroke his hands over his erect cock. Dean hissed bucking his hips when his lips pressed against the head sucking the pearlescent come away, Castiel swallowed down the taste of him and smiled in approval.

His moans filled the room when Castiel sucked him down taking him all into his mouth. Dean arched his hips rocking them into his mouth and fisting the pillow underneath his head desperate for more. It didn't take Dean long to climax deep into Castiel's throat feeling it with his come till he came down with a gasp.

"You moan like a whore" Castiel murmured moving up to him and smiling when Dean laughed.

"Is that an insult or a compliment?"

"Neither" Castiel whispered stroking a hand into his hair and bringing him into a heated kiss. Dean stroked his tongue into his mouth tasting his own salty bitterness and pulled away with a smile.

"So I take that as no to a fuck and run"

"You are so foolish"

"Thanks" Dean said with breathless laughter and shut his eyes when Castiel brushed his fingers over his eyelids.

"Sleep" he whispered gently. Dean turned his head settling into the pillow and falling back to sleep in his orgasmic state.

Castiel looked over him and felt a burn in his throat from hunger, he hadn't fed for many hours and the call from Dean's blood was overwhelming. His clothes were slipped on and he was downstairs in less than a minute to see Gabriel seducing a woman on the kitchen table.

"Oh my god!" she screeched shoving Gabriel away from her and wrapping her dress around her naked body.

"You are truly disgusting, Gabriel" Castiel spoke softly watching the woman pull on her high heels and run out of the kitchen.

"It's a simple fuck" Gabriel said with a shrug. "You have no right to judge me from the moans coming from that bedroom…Dean still amazing?"

"Better than ever" Castiel answered pulling out a bag of blood and cracking it open. "Where are Anna and Michael?"

"Anna is in her room, alone, and Michael is still with Jo…did you notice?"

"I did, the resemblance is uncanny"

"Very distant relative of Ciara McDowell I think"

Castiel hummed around the bag and pulled it away with a pop. "That can't be good"

"You don't think…" Gabriel said fearfully.

"No, not again" Castiel said throwing it in the bin. "No more death"

"Are you going to tell Dean?"

"Soon yes, I just want time with him acting as a human" Castiel admitted amused and turned on his heel walking back upstairs. He entered the room to see Dean strewn out across the mattress fast asleep. Castiel knew it was creepy to watch him sleep and reminded him of movies he would rather burn alive in the sun then ever watch again but he couldn't help but lie down next to him and watch the gentle rise of his chest. His chest ached at the love he felt for him and he swore to the ends of the earth to fully protect him this time and to take no chances.

Dean's dreams were cloudy and filled with visions of fever, blood, and love he couldn't yet understand. He moaned helplessly and felt a gentle stroking down his cheek and arms pull him against his chest shushing him.

"It's okay, Dean" Castiel assured Dean who clung to him.

**~0~0~0~ **

Dean woke up once again warm and comfortable resting against Castiel's chest. His eyes fluttered open and he moaned looking up at him with one eye closed.

"I think this is the longest I've spent with someone in bed without running away or being thrown out" Dean admitted and smiled when Castiel locked their fingers together wordlessly.

"What would you like to do today?"

"I don't have work till six anyway, I can show you around if you want. There are woods nearby and I think…I found a little waterfall" Dean said and snorted. "I sound like a big girl"

"No you don't, I like nature"

"Seriously" Dean said with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, I like watching things grown and develop into something more beautiful" Castiel murmured into his ear.

"I need to get home first" Dean said sitting up and feeling dizzy. "I've had no food all night"

"Do you want me to make you some" Castiel murmured wrapping his arms around his shoulders.

"No, I need to change" Dean said with a quick smile which deepened when he nuzzled his cheek.

"Go and be quick about it" Castiel murmured kissing the base of his spine and letting him get dressed. Fearing for his safety, Castiel jumped up following after him and walked him out of the house. Gabriel watched from his room when Dean walked downstairs and Castiel glared at him till he moved back inside.

"I'll come down and meet you"

"Do you know where I live?"

"Yes" Castiel said with a secret smile and pushed him out of the door. "I'll see you in half an hour"

Dean walked backwards with a smirk till he was down the hill and away back home.

"How adorable" Gabriel cooed poking his back.

"Shut up, Gabriel"

"Just wait till he finds out what you really are, Castiel, I don't think he'll take it too well that the one he likes is a…vampire" Gabriel said with a raised eyebrow.

"Well he has the last four times and knock off the jealous tone, Gabriel"

"Do you really blame me?"

"It is none of our faults that Lydia did not understand and try to kill us all" Castiel said shutting the front door. "Your bitterness towards me is not wanted or needed, Gabriel"

"Why does everyone get to be happy and I lose the one I love"

"It was her own doing! Michael did the right thing…"

"By killing her! He did nothing!" Gabriel hissed and walked away.

Castiel shook his head and moved walking upstairs to see Anna leaning against the banister. Anna hummed flicking her red curls behind her shoulder.

"I see you took an interest in Sam"

"You know I like virgins" she said with a giggle.

"Sam is a virgin?"

"I think so" she said rising up. "Or I have lost my womanly ways"

"He refused you sister?"

Anna laughed bobbing her head and walking away and towards the bathroom. Castiel returned to his own bedroom dressing in smart jeans, a white t-shirt, and his favourite black jacket, he knew it made him look more like a vampire than ever.

Sam looked up when Dean opened the door and stepped inside.

"The return of the dirty stop out" Sam called to him when he shrugged off his jacket and kicked off his shoes.

"From many hours of sleep and sex" Dean teased when Sam grimaced at him. "How was your evening?"

"It was…okay"

"Did you spend it with Anna?"

"No"

"Why? She's gorgeous in a mysterious and slightly creepy way" Dean said leaning on the kitchen cabinet.

"I…I just didn't" Sam replied with a dismissive shrug.

"You're a freak, dude" Dean replied walking into the bedroom and dressing quickly into cleaner and more comfortable clothes. He smiled softly thinking back to last night and could honestly admit to anyone that last night was the first in his top five of best fucks. Dean knew there something very different about him and he liked it more than anything, his dreams still crept into his mind and he was curious about them but right now they weren't important. Dean waited the rest of the twenty minutes and jumped up like an eager teenage girl when the door went and Sam hid his laugh.

"Stop laughing, Sammy" he warned shutting the door and opened the front door. Castiel gave him a small smile when the door opened and Dean couldn't help but stop and stare.

"Wow" he breathed in disbelief that he could have someone like this on his doorstep who wanted him like he wanted him back.

"No, you are…"wow" as you put it" Castiel said tugging him out. Dean fell into his chest and flushed a pink tinge.

"Should I lead the way?"

"Yes" Castiel said stepping back to let him lead the way and they walked together down the street. Dean shot him a sidelong glance and chuckled amused.

"What is amusing?"

"You walking with me, how long have you been here now?"

"Near enough two weeks"

Dean nodded leading the way as they walked into the woods and Castiel eyed them suspiciously. They were far too dark for his liking and his fear for Dean rose up inside him as he hurried forward keeping in step with him. Inside the woods it was more green and brown but it was the beauty that Dean couldn't see with his eyes that Castiel could see with his. The water lying on the leaves, the bird nests with baby birds, the crunch of the dead twigs, leaves, and other things belonging to the forest underneath their feet, it was all beautiful for Castiel who had learnt to love this type of creation. It lived on like his self and he walked in step with Dean who looked around and wrinkled his nose.

"I've never liked these woods"

"If you don't like them, why are we here?"

"Because it's better than anything else in this stupid town" Dean admitted with a shrug. "I remember now, it's this way"

They walked together till Castiel could hear the rush of the water and Dean stopped folding his arms and looking at the waterfall. Castiel stepped around him and looked at the rush of water falling down into the river that ran through it.

"I brought Sam here when he was a boy, we found it together. I see no on here when I come for timeout and a place to think"

"It's very beautiful" Castiel commented and looked down when Dean dropped down to sit on the bank.

"I feel like a right girl when I talk about this place" Dean admitted casting his eyes over to him when Castiel dropped down next to him.

"Why are you always so foolish?"

"Why do you speak like you're from a whole different century?"

"It's a habit I cannot kick I'm afraid" Castiel admitted looking over him and reached out cupping a hand over his wrist.

Dean stayed still when he climbed into his lap and knelt leaving his legs and thighs either side of his. Castiel tilted his chin up and brushed his lips over his gently.

"You're such a fucking tease" Dean growled low pulling him closer to him.

"Oh you have no idea" Castiel whispered against his lips and shoved him into the grass. "Have you ever had sex outside, Dean?"

Dean's eyes widened and he shook his head. Castiel smiled delighted and shifted his hands up lifting Dean's shirt off his head and throwing it aside. Dean shivered in his own delight when Castiel bent his own head and licked a tongue across the bud of his nipple.

"Cas" Dean breathed shakily.

"You're mine for now, Dean, there is no one else in this world apart from us" he said shrugging his own t-shirt off and tossing it with Dean's. Dean breathed out moving his hands down unbuttoning the top of his jeans till Castiel moved his hands away and did it himself.

It was a slow progress as they shred their clothing together till they were full naked and pressed against each other. The cold air and the vulnerability of how he felt was apparent on Dean who moaned when Castiel's mouth trailed down his chest till they reached his pelvis, he inhaled deeply over Dean's cock taking in the unique smell.

Dean moaned biting down on his bottom lip and fisting his hands into the grass underneath him when Castiel wrapped a hand around the length and slid his hand down pumping him slowly and humming in disapproval. Dean watched curiously when he leaned over fishing out a small tube of lube and wet his hands enough to slide of Dean's cock once again. Dean panted heavily when he pumped him harder and placed a hand on his stomach keeping him in place.

"Come for me, Dean, it's okay" he assured him and looked down at him when he clenched feeling his orgasm peak and he climaxed hard covering Castiel's hand and chest with his come. Dean grunted breathing hard and opened his shut eyes to see Castiel licking his hand softly.

"Oh you're so hot" Dean whispered and moaned when Castiel separated his legs looking over him and smiling.

"Are you ready, Dean?"

"God yes" Dean agreed with a heavy pant. Castiel slicked his fingers sliding them down the line of his ass and entering his hole swiftly till Dean was gasping for more. His preparation was quick and swift till he was wide open and eagerly waiting for Castiel who pinned his wrists down either side of his head.

"Count backwards from three"

"Three, two, one" Dean murmured confused and cried out when Castiel sheathed his cock deep inside him. Dean gripped the back off his neck when Castiel pressed thrusting deep inside him and feeling everything inside of him scream out in pleasure. Blue eyes stared down at him and Dean breathed out bringing him down kissing him hard.

Castiel fucked him harder into the dirt linking their hands together and bringing him up till he was sitting moving slowly inside of him.

"Fuck, Cas" Dean groaned against his chest and looked up at the blue sky above them feeling so exposed and more than turned on. Castiel brushed his lips down his cheek shoving him back down and finishing off what was started. Dean's moans filled the air without hesitation as they rocked together and Dean climaxed a second time untouched quickly followed by Castiel who flooded him with warmth.

Castiel breathed out cupping the side of his cheek when Dean laughed breathlessly.

"We're doing that again"

"You liked it"

"I like you" Dean whispered up to him and brought him down kissing him slowly and lazily which Castiel enjoyed immensely. It was happiness for him. It was rare but now he had it there was no way he was letting go but the shadows were coming and closing in on the couple and it was just a matter of time before an old foe returned to claim his prize.

**A/N: I love you all! You are the ones who keep me writing this so keep reviewing! I will reveal who the "killer" is soon, I promise!**


	10. Chapter 10

Weeks turned into a month and it had been a month since Dean had met Castiel and they became a couple. Castiel became more and more aware that he would need to tell Dean what he was and soon but for now it was much easier acting like a human for him. In the past weeks, Castiel had begun to fall even more in love with him if it was possible and learnt something new every day about him.

Dean was cleaning the bar and half listening to Jo rambling on about Michael who she had been dating for many weeks now.

"He's gorgeous and he's so smart" Jo said leaning back her head in bliss.

"Jo, you've told me this little story ten times now" Dean said spraying the bar and wiping it down.

"How many times do I hear about how brilliant Cas is? Hundreds of times! Such as, he's amazing, he's funny, he's weird, and he's an unbelievable fuck…"

"Shut up, Jo" Dean said spraying her till she squealed and darted away furious.

Their dispute was interrupted by Sam walking out and staring between them.

"What's going on?"

"Dean being an ass"

"Jo being a puppy in love" Dean replied with a smirk.

Jo scoffed amused pointing a finger at him. "You can talk! If I'm a puppy in love, you're head over heels for your precious Castiel"

"Shut up" Dean muttered with a scowl.

The pub doors opened to reveal Castiel who walked in brightening Dean's mood when he walked over and kissed him gently.

"Hello" Dean murmured when he pulled away.

"Hello, Dean" he whispered up at him and turned to look at Jo. "Michael is working, he told me to inform you that he would see you at eight"

Jo smiled embarrassed and nodded turning away. Sam looked over to them also and swallowed hard before moving back into the kitchen.

"I thought you were working" Dean said moving out of his grip and cleaning the rest of the bar.

"No, Gabriel and Michael told me in certain words to…fuck off and go see my boyfriend" Castiel replied and smiling faintly when Dean laughed.

"I'm in work till four and it's only one" Dean said leaning against the bar and watching him walk over slowly till he reached him. Their lips met at the same time moving together in sync till Dean drew back shaking his head baffled.

"You just can't keep your hands off me can you?"

"No not for one second apparently"

"That's naughty" Dean teased and moved away to come behind the bar and face him. "It's as naughty as that thing you did with your mouth last night"

"It had you moaning like a whore" Castiel replied in a low voice that sent shivers up Dean's spine in a good way.

"I'm holding you to it that you'll do it again, Cas"

"Every night if you wish"

Dean groaned looking down at the bar. "How are you real?"

"I could ask you the very same question"

"You two are truly adorable" Jo said sneaking up on Dean. "If this was a love film it would make me want to cry in joy"

"Go away" Dean said looking over his shoulder at her and smirking when she blew a raspberry at him. Castiel smiled pleasantly at her and looked back over to Dean.

"I'll have a whiskey"

"Coming right up" Dean said moving away and pouring him one. Castiel eyed the length of his back and lingered on his neck. The impulse to bite him was strong every day and he longed to tell him what he was and if he agreed to let him like so many times bite him. His heartbeat was strong and beating fast in his ears and his eyes shut on their own accord.

"What's wrong?" Dean murmured touching his hand.

"Nothing…headache" he lied and took his whiskey away. Dean sighed deeply watching him drink and settle back in his seat.

"I'm okay, Dean, just a little tired"

"How tired are you?"

"Like I only got a few hours' sleep because I was pleasuring my boyfriend"

Dean smirked and pushed off the bar walking back into see Sam chopping lemons.

"What's up with you grumpy?" Dean said nudging him gently.

"Nothing" Sam said looking up out of his daydream.

"You've been acting weird for days"

"No I haven't"

"You also keep staring at Anna and Gabriel if they come in"

"So?"

"Do you have a crush, Sammy?" Dean teased and jumped when Sam slammed the knife down and walked away with the lemons.

"Hey, it's okay you know! Anna is a fit woman and if I wasn't involved with Cas I would be interested"

"Dean" Sam said looking over his shoulder at him nose wrinkling in disgust. Dean rolled his eyes at him.

"Okay…I lied I wouldn't be interested when Cas is around because the guy is unbelievably hot and mine so she's all yours"

"Why do you assume it's Anna?" Sam snapped turning back to look at Dean.

"Well who else would it…do you have a crush on Gabriel?" Dean questioned him astonished.

"Leave me alone, Dean" Sam replied turning his back on him.

"Sammy…"

"Leave me alone!" he shouted walking through the door and ripping off his apron. Castiel stared after him with a furrowed brown when he stormed through the doors and out.

"What's happened?" Castiel questioned Dean.

"I don't know just yet" Dean replied staring at the swinging door from Sam's sudden departure.

Gabriel was sat in the garden staring up at the blue sky feeling the itchiness from the sun burn his skin and went to fetch a new bag of blood when a rustle in the trees caught his attention.

His eyes roamed across the wood near the house and his prickle of fear rose up inside him. It wasn't normal for a creature like him to feel fear but this felt very real. Gabriel's feet took him forward and he moved across the grass into the woods. His sharp eyes roamed around seeing nothing but the dirt, the leaves, the woodland creatures cowering away in the roots, the mud, and deep into the trees, but there was something else out there.

"Who is out there?" he called into the dark and felt a rush of wind around him. Gabriel turned startled feeling the wind rustle up and down him.

"Gabriel" a voice breathed down his neck. Gabriel turned reaching inside his pocket and brought out the sharp army knife breathing hard.

"What are you?" he breathed backing up and twisting his neck around to look for the source.

"Help…me" the voice breathed into the air startling Gabriel. Gabriel breathed out standing still and looking around once more to see nothing and only hear a voice in the air.

"Who are you?"

"Gabriel" the voice breathed all around him.

Gabriel began to drop the knife when a horrific scream surrounded the area startling Gabriel to bring it up when a violent wind surrounded him and then…nothing. The wind died completely and the presence disappeared leaving nothing. His own breath was all he could hear now and he turned looking around the large space before backing up and returning to the house.

Anna stood at the back garden door watching Gabriel walk up to the door and stare into her eyes.

"Something is out there"

"What do you mean?"

"Something, I don't know what but it was calling my name…asking me for help"

"What!"

"Something is out there!" Gabriel cried eyes narrowing darkly. "It was a woman's voice and she whispered my name and begged for help…before it screamed and disappeared"

"I heard it" Anna breathed. "I thought you had another human"

"No…Anna, there is something out there and it knows me and if knows me it, it knows all of us"

"But what is it?"

Gabriel pocketed his knife and turned shaking his head. "I have no idea"

**~0~0~0~**

Deep in the woods in a rundown house deserted over the years hid the foe that had cursed the Milton's for all the years, their creator and their father, Eddie Milton. His original name, Edward, was thrown away many years ago after he modernised himself. Six months after he had turned his children they had crept up in the middle of the night overpowering him and thrusting four stakes into his body. They believed him to be dead and threw his body into a ditch burying him next to Isabelle, they were wrong. Stakes do not kill only simply immobilise the victim into a comatose state till they awaken again. The only way to kill a vampire is to rip the head off and burn the body parts till there is nothing left. Eddie lay in his grave for months until they had left the house and he escaped furious with vengeance in his mind.

The vengeance was to hurt his children like they had hurt him but Eddie was crafty, he knew more than anyone else did and he looked deeper into the dark arts of the world. Vampires were not the only creatures to linger in the world and others were dotted around them along with the spiritual world. Eddie sought out dark magic to make him even stronger than his children and bring back the one person he loved more than his or his children's life.

Eddie's eyes flew over to the figure stood in the corner staring down at the floor.

"Go see your son, Isabelle?" he questioned walking over to her. The spirit of Isabelle looked up at him into his eyes and nodded.

"I can see my children anytime I want"

"Did I give you permission?"

"No"

"Then you disobeyed my rules" he whispered and held out the locket which once belonged to her and inside held a lock of her hair. It held a binding spell bringing her spirit into reality and binding her to Eddie who ruled over and controlled her for his own bidding.

"Do you want me to burn it, my love?"

"Yes" she said looking into his eyes. "Set me free"

Eddie chuckled reaching out a hand and touching her hair. "You feel like ice underneath my hands"

"Because we're dead"

"No, no, I'm alive…you're dead, you died leaving me and our beloved children all alone"

"Beloved children, Edward, you do not care about _my _children"

"_You_ killed all their loves ones"

"Under your command!" she screeched at him.

"You dare to dishonour me!" he shouted gripping her arm and chucking her across the room. Isabelle gasped rolling and hitting the stone wall and lay there staring up at Eddie.

"You are here for one purpose and one purpose only"

"I have to kill him again" she spoke the words softly.

Eddie smirked slowly and knelt down on the dirty floor. "No, not yet, I think I have to meet him again for real this time and not looking down at his dead corpse when you're done"

"Please…there has been enough death"

"The job is not finished…I will call you later" Eddie said stepping up and watching her glower and disappear with a rush of wind around the destroyed house. Eddie stepped up looking out of the window to the wood and crossed his arms thoughtfully, he knew his reappearance would be a shock to all and if he was returning, he was returning with a bang and a death.

**~0~0~0~**

Castiel pinned Dean's hands next to his head devouring his mouth and relishing the moans Dean panted into his mouth.

"I only have twenty minute break" Dean whispered with a smile when he broke away kissing down his neck and hovering over the vein. Castiel could feel the ache in his gums to bite down into the warm flesh of his neck and suck away the blood till his hunger had disappeared.

"Cas" Dean moaned pulling him away and looking into his eyes. "You okay?"

"I need to go" Castiel said dropping his hands and moving away. "I will return later tonight"

"Cas?" he called out to him when he started to walk away. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, love" Castiel responded gripping his hand.

"Liar" Dean replied softly. "You've been keeping something from me haven't you?"

"Why do you say that?"

"A feeling"

Castiel searched his eyes seeing nothing but open curiosity.

"I am keeping something from you but I don't know if you are ready to hear it"

"What does that mean?"

"You will turn me away, Dean, if I tell you"

"Isn't that up for me to decide?" Dean said pulling him towards him. "Whatever it is, I'm sure it's not that bad"

Castiel inhaled deeply taking in the smell of beer, crisps, sweat, and blood thrumming from Dean who stared honestly back at him.

"I will tell you then but not here" Castiel said cupping a hand over his cheek. "Come to the house after you have finished work"

"Okay" Dean said with a nod and gasping when he pulled him into a rough kiss. Castiel pulled away letting his eyes linger on him for a long moment before taking his leave and walking out of the pub. Dean sighed re-joining Jo at the bar who was currently talking to the locals. Dean busied himself with the glasses when the door blew on startling him and he stared at the man entering. He stood tall in the doorway with wavy brown hair streaked grey at the roots, hooded dark blue eyes that stared around the pub curiously; he was gracious in his movement and clearly a good-looking man.

The man's eyes found him as he slid around the bar and settled against it.

"What can I get you?"

"Red wine" he said in a smooth voice that sent a cold shiver down Dean's spine in not a good way. Dean nodded with a raised eyebrow and came back sliding it over and taking the money from him.

"Are you new to here?"

"Yes, I'm new…recently arrived and looking for…lost family members?"

"Oh" Dean said wiping his hands on the cloth and looking around. "I know nearly everyone here, I could help you out"

"I'm sure you could…"

"Dean"

"Dean, my name is Eddie" Eddie said holding out his hand and gripping it tight. Dean winced feeling his bones grind together and let go shaking his hand shocked.

"I guess nice to meet you" Dean replied eyeing him up suspiciously. Eddie regarded him with cold eyes and leaned forward.

"You know everyone?"

"Yeah…sort of"

"Who"

"Well…there is the Harvelle's" he said nodding at Jo. Eddie took her in and his eyes widened when he noticed the resemblance causing him to snort lightly.

"I bet she has a certain man all over her"

"You could say that" Dean murmured and looked around. "The Smith's, the Barnes, the Walkers and so on"

"I see that you are a night knit community" Eddie said softly sipping his wine and placing it down. "It's adorable"

Dean narrowed his eyes straightening up. "Who are you looking for?"

"I don't think that's any of your concern is it, Dean Winchester?"

"I never said my last name"

"No you didn't…well done" Eddie said tipping it back and smacking his lips together. "Nice to meet you, Dean, I am more than sure we will meet again"

Dean's eyes flashed and he looked over the bar to see him smirk and walk back out of the pub. He swallowed hard not enjoying the burning sensation in his chest and the trickle of fear running down his spine. Dean knew without a doubt that this Eddie was bad news, he flipped his cell open dialling Sam's number and hearing him answer.

"Ellen is furious"

"I know, I'm sorry"

"What's going on, Sam?"

"You wouldn't understand"

"I really think I would…if you have a thing for Gabriel it isn't bad"

"Yes it is! I shouldn't be feeling this way for a guy I barely know and…I like women" Sam protested kicking the table gently.

"So do I! Look at me, I've been fucking a guy a month, Sam, and I really, really, like the guy because he's different and he's not like the others at all" Dean said and flushed when he realised how he sound. "Look, if you like him, you like him"

"Where's my brother gone?"

"I don't know, I'd blame Cas for the shit coming out of my mouth" Dean said pinching his bridge. "Just come back and help out before Ellen cuts your balls off"

"I know! I'm on my way"

Dean hung up pocketing his phone and looked at the time to see he had half an hour later and sighed in relief. His mind travelled back to Eddie and he thought to call Cas and tell him about it but thought against it.

Dean returned back to Jo poking her side and grinned when she rolled her eyes at him and turned back to the local attempting to flirt with her. It made Dean happy to know that she was now happy and hoped nothing would change that.

**~0~0~0~**

"You're going to tell him" Michael said to Castiel who stood in front of them all. "Are you insane? Have you not learnt from past mistakes?"

"I have and I know that every time he dies after it but he needs to know what I am"

"This is a different time, Castiel; if he freaks out and tells someone what we are…we will have to…" Gabriel said and shut his mouth when fiery eyes turned towards him.

"You will not touch or harm a hair on Dean Winchester's head, Gabriel Milton" Castiel hissed shoving him hard against the wall. "He's mine and I will deal with him if the worst comes to the worse"

Castiel stepped away looking at the three of them. "Shouldn't you all be concerned with the presence that surrounds us?"

"It's a woman, that's all we know" Anna replied leaning against the wall and admiring her nails. "I think it's a witch"

"Witches don't exist" Gabriel said with a snort.

Michael flashed him a look of disbelief. "You really are the stupid one, brother"

"I'm smarter than you, jackass" Gabriel fought back.

"Guys!" Anna shouted waving her hands. "Quit it"

The doorbell rang startling them leaving Castiel to open the door and let Dean inside.

"You look flustered, are you cheating on me?" Dean said amused.

"Never" Castiel said with a blank expression.

"Okay" Dean murmured and shrugged his shoulders. "What do you have to tell me?"

Castiel sighed deeply and nodded linking their hands pulling him upstairs. Dean followed after him feeling a sickening feeling of fear and sat down on the double bed watching him as he shut the door firmly and moved back to him.

"What I am about to tell you, Dean, affects nothing between us. I love you, Dean, and you need to know I would never, ever, hurt you" Castiel said standing in front of him. "You have no idea how special you are to me and what I am is just a curse"

Dean stared up at him confused. "What the hell are you going on about?"

"I'm not human, Dean, I was changed into something that lives forever, never changing, never ending, but living on in death and blood"

Dean's eyes widened and he moved back slightly looking over him.

"What?"

"Have you noticed something about me, Dean? Something odd…something foreign and unusual"

"You're a little creepy sometimes" Dean said slowly. "You're skin temperature is weird and you…never change colour"

"It's because I can't" Castiel said and reached for his hands. "I'm dead, Dean"

Dean scoffed pulling his hands away. "What?"

"I died one hundred years ago when I was changed into what I am now"

"What is that?"

"I'm one of the undead, Dean, I'm a creature of death, blood, and destruction"

"Cas, you're freaking me out"

"Not to sound cliché, Dean, but I'm a vampire and not the sparkly kind"

Dean stared at his face for a long minute before spluttering with laughter.

"Oh you're taking the piss aren't you? Cas, come on dude, just tell me the truth"

Castiel sighed deeply looking away before shoving Dean down hard enough for him to cry out in pain and straddled his waist. Dean gasped in horror when he mimicked grabbing his wrist and opened his mouth letting his fangs extend.

"I'm telling the truth" he whispered staring down at him and moving when Dean scrambled up and shoved him away.

"What the hell are you?"

"I told you what I am, Dean, but like I said it affects nothing between us"

"Are you joking? Please tell me you are fucking joking! You…I have no idea what you are but you…you're not normal"

"Dean, this was not our choice!"

"What? You…you're all like this?"

"Yes"

"What the hell" Dean breathed moving back. "You can't be serious"

"Dean, please just listen to me" he begged moving towards him and staying still when Dean panicked scrambling back.

"You stay the fuck away from you, you freak" Dean whispered shaking his head. "How did I not know this?"

"I kept it secret because I knew you would do this, Dean, but you can't tell anyone. If you tell anyone we have to leave and…I don't want to leave you" Castiel pleaded with him.

Dean narrowed his eyes reaching for the door handle. "Just…just stay away from me"

Dean ran out and down the stairs quickly ignoring the stares from the others and hurtled out of the door all the way down the road not looking back. Castiel stood staring at the now open door and sat down heavily on the bed hating his curse. He knew it would be a more difficult chore to turn Dean's mind and only prayed he listened to his words and spoke nothing to anyone.

Outside of the window deep in the woods, Eddie stood looking up at the house and smiled coldly looking over his shoulder when Isabelle appeared.

"Did you find it?"

Isabelle nodded stepping forward holding out the silver blade. "He will not return this time"

"She's certain?"

"One hundred per cent" she whispered handing it to him where he admired it and smiled.

"Dean's life is limited…let's just hope he enjoys it" Eddie said stroking his hand over the blade and looking at Isabelle who stood staring up at the house longing to reach out and warn her children but until the locket and the hair was destroyed, she was stuck to his side and at his will.

**A/N: Don't hate me for bringing them back but it's a little bit of a twist I guess. Review please?**


	11. Chapter 11

It was 1.15am and Dean couldn't sleep. Castiel's words whirled around his head suffocating him and he sat staring into the darkness. He could hear Sam's snores in the next room and they irritated and comforted him at the same time, Dean gave up shrugging the covers off and decided a walk might clear his mind.

He was in disbelief over Castiel's words but how could he not believe him when the proof was there. Dean saw the evidence in Castiel's mouth, the coldness of his skin underneath his hands, the lack of heartbeat he could never hear, and the secrecy surrounding him. He looked at the empty space behind him and sighed looking down at the carpet underneath his bare feet, he missed him like crazy and that made him feel like a big girl.

Shoving his coat on, Dean crept out of the apartment door and into the cold night.

Unknown to him at the present time, Castiel feared for his safety now that they were parted and chose to watch over him from the outside. The house remained silent and unmoving with only a few drunks passing by. Castiel was leaning against the tree when the door opened and Dean stepped out closing the door behind him.

Castiel moved forward panicked to see out and walking down the street with a bowed head, his eyes narrowed and he nodded rushing to where he would meet. Dean pulled out his earphones rounding the corner and stopped startled when Castiel stood in front of him proud and furious.

"What are you doing?"

"What the hell are you doing here?" Dean said startled stepping back.

"No, what are you doing out here, Dean, it's not safe" Castiel said gripping his hand and pulling him back.

"Whoa" Dean said pulling back which Castiel allowed so he could speak. "I can do what the fuck I want"

"Not at 1a.m, Dean, not now"

"Why? Nothing will hurt me, Cas, not here"

"You do not know that for certain and I will not take this risk, not with you, not ever" Castiel said linking their hands together and pulling hard so Dean followed. Dean pulled him back harder so Castiel fell back and into his chest.

"How do I not know you are going to kill me?" Dean hissed towards him. Castiel stared back at him shocked and removed his hand.

"You really think that after a month of being with you in every way possible I would drag you away to kill you?"

"Yeah, yeah I do because you're not even human apparently" Dean hissed moving to walk away when Castiel gripped his shoulder bringing him back and shoving him hard against the wall.

"No I'm not human, Dean, I haven't been human since the 1800's when my father stabbed me and fed me his blood to turn me into a creature that will never die" he said slowly watching the words sink in through his eyes. "I will tell you _everything _but you have to trust that I would never hurt you, Dean, you are…you are so important to me that I'd kill anyone who dared come near you to harm you"

Dean stared at him shocked and nodded numbly.

"Will you come back to my house?"

"Yeah" Dean nodded looking down when Castiel linked their hands together again keeping him by his side as they walked up. Castiel gave him a sidelong glance to see a frown etched onto his features and not budging.

"I can walk by myself, Cas, I'm not a child"

"No but I want to keep you safe and the night is not safe"

Dean rolled his eyes but squeezed his hand tight in assurance.

Castiel opened the front door pushing Dean inside who blinked in the bright light of the hallway and turned to see Anna walk in.

"Little late for fucking don't you think?"

"Dean isn't here for that, Anna; he's here for the truth"

"Hey, I'm Anna and I'm a hundred years old" she said with a smirk.

"You look good for your age"

"You flatter me, Dean, but you always have" she said with a secret smile.

"What? What does that mean?" Dean said looking at Castiel who glared furiously at Anna.

"Remove yourself, Anna, or I will cut that long life short" he warned pushing Dean gently up the stairs. Anna fluttered her fingers turning away.

Dean walked into the bedroom feeling tired and sat down on the bed looking over to Castiel.

"Come on then, tell me the truth"

"I was born in the 1800's to Edward and Isabelle Milton along with my brothers and one sister. It was peaceful, we lived in the woods, we were happy and content till the fever came and took my mother. It struck my father with grief that knew no bounds and he couldn't bear the thought of losing his only children so he went to the dark arts and asked for immortality. My father found the source in a vampire, we never knew his name, and he was turned. I waited for days for his return and I worried for his safety which was insane because when he returned…he killed us all. He stabbed us till we were at the point of death and we ingested his blood till three days later we were this" Castiel said looking into Dean's openly wide and frightened eyes.

"Three days later I woke up and we were this…creatures of the night. Living off blood and fresh blood only, my father fed us first testing a theory that the creator can feed his children and it was true. We could feed off him if he wished but he didn't want that and we needed our first kill"

"Who was your first kill?" Dean breathed.

"Anna at the time was engaged to man called Uriel, a simple but harsh man who delighted in his wealth and humour arrived at the house for Anna. My father greeted him warmly, let him in, took him into Anna's room and knocked him out. We were led into that room one at a time, it was Michael first and he…fought tooth and nail but the call for blood was too strong and we all fed on him till Anna was left. I will never forget her screams of terror and…fear" Castiel replied tracing his finger on the cover. "Her drink killed him instantly and she had no time to mourn him because his body was burnt and she was ordered to forget"

Dean swallowed looking away. "It's like hearing a horror story"

"It is very real, Dean, and we killed our father. We thrust four stakes into his dead body and shoved him into a ditch next to our mother before leaving the house forever. We live our lives that any normal human would but it resulted in many miseries. My life was normal, full of many pleasures from men, women, food and drink, the cultures of the world and then on November 29th 1935 my life changed for the better"

"Why?"

"I met a man in a bar where he worked, he was beautiful, smart, witty, with the most amazing green eyes and hair a little lighter than yours now" Castiel said smiling softly at him. "His name was Dean Smith"

"Dean…Smith"

"Yes"

"Okay…so are you trying to tell me you have a creepy fetish for people named Dean"

"No" Castiel replied with a chuckle. "Dean Smith was first before your many reincarnations"

"You're lying"

"Dean, I don't need to lie. I can't prove it to you because I have no photo of him but I have a photo of your last reincarnation which you were made to take. Your last reincarnation back in 1989, you were called Dean Wesson. You had no family, they all died in a house fire including your mother, father, and brother, Samuel" Castiel said moving off the bed and pulling the blue box towards him. "You were different this time, browner and livelier"

Dean swallowed when he handed over a photo of them take from a distance, Dean happy and smiling and on his own leaning against the wall. He breathed out shakily throwing it back and getting up off the bed.

"Oh this is too weird…I can't, Cas, it doesn't make any sense! You're a vampire and I'm reincarnated!"

"Yes, Dean, the world is far bigger and far more advanced than you can ever imagine, I shouldn't exist and you should be dead and gone" Castiel said advancing on him and cupping his cheeks. "You have died four times in brutal murders and I couldn't stop them, I tried so hard but you always died and I had to wait twenty years for a sign of you again and you _always_ return, my love, you always come back to me"

"Murders? Who killed me?"

"We don't know"

"What?"

"This…killer or whatever it is always comes back to claim your life and my brothers loved one and my sister's"

Dean blinked looking away from him. "So they've all lost someone?"

"Anna lost a good man called Max, Michael lost a woman in the beginning called Ciara whose descendant is Joanna Harvelle, and Gabriel lost a woman in Chicago because her thoughts were tampered with"

"Jo is a descendant of a dead woman Michael liked?"

"Yes"

"Fuck" he breathed closing his eyes and leaning against Castiel who stroked his cheek bones and looked over him. "I need sleep"

"Do you not want to talk some more?"

"In the morning" Dean murmured looking away and towards the bed. "Can I…?"

"Yes" Castiel said with a small smile placing a hand on the small of his back guiding him over till he collapsed on the bed with a sigh. Dean groaned burying his head into the pillow and looked over to him.

"Don't you dare bite me in the night"

"Not without your permission first" Castiel replied sitting on the bed and stroking a hand down his back.

"Wait….you have…you know…"

"Drank your blood?"

"Yeah…"

"Yes I have"

"Every time"

"Yes, you were more than willing…I believe it is very pleasurable from you from your moans and pleading for more" Castiel said honestly looking at Dean's wavering expression.

"Right" Dean muttered dropping down into the cushion. "If this is all a dream, I am so screwed up"

"It's no dream I promise you" Castiel murmured lying down next to him and looking into his eyes when he opened them. Dean narrowed them causing Castiel to smile amused and stroke his fingers over his forehead and eyelids.

"Sleep" he whispered comforting him till he drifted off into a dreamless sleep. Castiel watched feeling like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders and simply lay his head next to his. His eyes watched the slow movement of his breathing and he only hoped the morning was better.

**~0~**

Castiel was startled out of his comatose state to see Dean sitting up and looking around alarmed.

"You're okay, Dean" Castiel reassured sitting up and placing a hand on his arm. Dean looked down swallowing hard and nodded breathing out.

"I had no idea where I was" he murmured lying back down and looking back over to him. "It's all true isn't it? You're a freaky vampire and I'm the reincarnated weirdo"

"Yes in certain words"

"Why do you stick around? Why don't you find someone else?"

"I couldn't…I fell in love with you back in 1935 and I have loved you for 77 years because you're the only one for me. You're my soul mate"

Dean's eyes widened and he blinked looking away. "This is insane"

"Insanity is one word for what is happening to us"

"So…I die every time you're with me"

"Yes" Castiel replied fidgeting and reached out for his hand interlocking them together. "It's sometimes unbearably short or so long I have my hope again"

"If I die every time why do you keep coming back? I'm going to die again aren't I?"

"No" Castiel said fiercely pulling him up and cupping the back of his neck with both of his hands. "Not this time, Dean, I will not lose you and I know, I know I shouldn't come into your life again because I constantly risk it but I love you so much that I can't handle being away from you"

Dean's eyes shut and he leaned forward pressing his forehead against his.

"The dreams" Dean whispered in horror opening his eyes. Castiel nodded moving back.

"This is a first, you don't normally dream of your past lives but I guess they are filtering through slowly day by day" Castiel said with a troubled frown.

"I was shot…"

"That was your first death"

"The nursery…"

"Your second life, your brother had caught an illness"

"You're the one who kissed me outside that bar"

"Your first life, I kissed you and told you I loved you…you died hours later" Castiel murmured pained stroking the back of his neck. "I can still see and smell the blood sometimes"

Dean grimaced looking away towards the blacked out window. "It was in the woods but it felt like a shadow following me…I was shot and I wanted you, I wanted to call out but I couldn't…I died so quickly"

Castiel shushed him shaking his head. "It's okay"

"You said you fed from me"

"You didn't like the thought of me feeding from people or blood bags"

"You feed from people?"

"The homeless, the people out there that won't be missed"

"The sickos basically"

"We try to be discreet but nothing else will work" Castiel responded with a shrug. "We've lived for now and we're rarely caught out"

"Is Jo save with Michael?"

"He would never harm her" Castiel assured him looking into his eyes.

"Sam has a little crush on…Gabriel" Dean said softly.

"Gabriel?"

"Yeah, believe me I was the same for a while"

"That is not unusual"

"What? Why?"

Castiel smiled amused trailing his fingers into the small baby hairs at the back of his neck.

"In earlier lives, Sam has always had a little thing for my brother"

"No way"

"Yes but nothing could ever happen between them"

"Why?

"Gabriel was afraid to lose him like I lose you…so he never approached the matter and eventually you died once again and we had to run"

"I feel like I'm in a seriously bad film" Dean muttered shaking his head. "I'm not dying, not this time"

"You're not going to die, I won't let it happen"

"Four times, Cas, four times!" Dean said holding up his fingers. "The last time I had my throat slashed didn't I?"

"Yes"

"I dreamt of it, someone was calling my name"

"What did they sound like?" Castiel said startled.

"It was a woman calling out my name and I went down this alley…I looked around and I was about to leave when this shadow surround me whispering, "I'm so sorry" and then it happened" Dean said slowly and turned back to face him. "You sure you don't have a bitter ex-girlfriend out for my blood?"

"I have been with no one apart from you" Castiel said shaking his head. "Why would they apologise if it was?"

"I don't know!" Dean exclaimed with a sigh. "What do we do now?"

"Well that's all up to you but we can just carry on like normal"

"We're far from normal, Cas"

"Yes but no else has to know that do they?"

Dean tilted his head at him with a small smirk. "I guess so"

"I will never hurt you, Dean"

"But you'll bite me and take my blood"

"It's a very close connection between two people if they love each other I find" Castiel said removing his hands and pushing up off the bed.

Dean eyed him thoughtfully. "Tempting me?"

"Never" Castiel murmured looking over his shoulder towards him. Dean watched him with a hunger when he stripped out of his clothing till he was naked.

"No" Dean said to him so he turned out with a furrowed brow.

"What?"

"No clothes, come here" Dean murmured beckoning a finger at him. Castiel eyed him walking over and crawling back on top of the bed straddling his waist. Dean kissed down his throat and chest erupting small moans from Castiel who trailed his hands into his hair keeping him in place.

"Like my former selves I guess, you can you know"

"What?" Castiel breathed closing his eyes with a moan.

"Bite me" Dean hissed up to him.

Castiel stared at him contemplating his answer and pushed him down into the bed.

"So you accept everything?"

"What choice do I have?"

"The evidence is there yes but Dean…do you want to be with me despite what I have told you?"

Dean looked up into his eyes saying and doing nothing for a minute. "Honestly? Everything was shit before you came along. I have a piss poor job but I have my family and my friends but no one like you. You're the one I had been waiting for I think and there has to be a reason I'm coming back every time, Cas, and I always knew you were a little creepy and I'm curious"

"You want me to bite into the flesh of your neck and take your blood?"

"Weird I know"

"Fine" Castiel whispered bringing him up. Dean gasped turning his head when Castiel's fingers stroked over the vein in his neck.

"It will hurt for only a moment, I promise" he murmured against his skin.

Dean inhaled in anticipation gasping when Castiel opened his mouth sliding his teeth into the warm flesh of his skin. Dean winced at the pain shattering through him and adjusted till the pain lessened turning into something more pleasurable. Castiel moaned against his skin taking in the blood that tasted of iron, beef, and something unintelligibly sweet. It was delicious in Castiel's eyes.

Dean fisted his hands into his hair understanding completely what his former selves had meant about the pleasure. It was different and a little painful but the feeling coursing through his veins was like no other.

Castiel took his mouth away licking the tendrils of blood still falling and moved back looking into his lust blown eyes.

"Oh wow" Dean breathed watching his tongue flick around taking the remaining blood and attempting to move away. "Whoa, where are you going?"

"Bandage for your neck, my beloved" Castiel said moving into his bathroom and taking a bandage out. Dean held still when he applied it to his neck.

"Tell people you cut yourself"

"Okay" Dean murmured up to him.

Castiel smiled at him when he sighed blissfully settling back into the cushions.

"Nothing will hurt you, Dean, not ever again. I swear to protect you and you won't die again and if you do…I'll follow you"

"Follow me?"

"I'll die with you this time; I can't wait another twenty years for you to interrupt your life retell the story of our lives together and I won't do it again"

"Cas…"

"No, no I'm not changing my mind but I hope not to because you're going to be okay"

Dean closed his eyes when he trailed his hands into his hair. Castiel held him close brushing his lips over his temple while Dean rested his chin on his shoulder with a frown etched into his features. He knew Castiel would do everything in his power to protect him but with four deaths behind him the hope he had for that was slowly slipping away.

**A/N: Thank for the reviews! **


	12. Chapter 12

Dean woke up feeling disorientated and woozy not knowing where he was or what was happening.

"Where the hell am I?" he muttered pushing up to see Castiel stood by the window.

"You fell back asleep and I left you to it"

"Oh shit" Dean muttered to see it was nearly 11am and shot up startled. "I've missed work! Sam is going to kill me"

"I called him and your work telling them you were with me and you're sick" Castiel said slipping over to him and moving under the warm covers. Dean smirked flipping onto his stomach eyeing him.

"Spend all day in bed?"

"Yes if you want"

"God yes" Dean muttered moving over to him and pulling him into a gentle kiss. Castiel responded stroking a hand down his cheek with a small smile.

"Does this hurt?" he murmured stroking a hand over his bandage.

"No why?"

"I don't want you to be hurting"

"Are you hungry?" Dean said softly looking into his eyes. Castiel hovered over his neck inhaling the smell of his skin and pulled back looking into his eyes.

"Only a little"

"You can you know" he murmured groaning when he pushed him onto his back. Castiel hovered over him pressing a gentle kiss on his throat till Dean shivered with need and arched his back underneath his touch.

"This still feels so weird"

"I don't have to; I can use a blood bag if you wish"

Dean narrowed his eyes gripping the back of his hair in a tight fist dragging him back down. Castiel smiled nuzzling his neck and tearing back his bandage looking at his old bite and bit into the same place. Dean hissed at the sudden pain and relaxed when it faded into nothing but pleasure. His eyes shut on their own accord and he moaned low when Castiel bit harder.

Dean tapped the back of his head hard so he drew away with a cocked head and a puzzled expression.

"Don't bite me so hard!"

"I'm sorry, Dean"

Dean hummed arching his neck when he resumed and ran his fingers into the short fluffy hair till his pleasure spell ended. He moaned turning his head to see Castiel looking away from him only to turn back looking normal and any sign of blood gone. Dean pressed a hand over the bandage and raised an eyebrow at him in surprise.

"That was quick"

"It was enough for you"

"So you're still hungry?"

"It will pass" Castiel murmured bringing him up and kissing him softly. "What do you want to do with your day?"

"I want you to tell me something first"

"Anything you wish"

Dean straightened up looking into his eyes and nodded once.

"All those years ago back in…whenever you fell in love with my former reincarnation…why do you keep coming back, Cas, there are a millions of people out there" Dean said gesturing to the window. "I keep dying and I will always keep dying and you know it"

Castiel went to protest when Dean covered a hand over his mouth.

"I'm serious, Cas, I will always keep dying and coming back in twenty years' time…you need to stop"

"Never"

"Cas!"

"No, Dean, I will never stop and I'm selfish yes but I couldn't care less" Castiel snapped back at him shoving him down into the bed. Dean's breath hitched in either fear or lust or even both.

"Do you want to know why I keep coming back?"

"Yeah"

"Love, Dean, pure, unfathomable, raging, passionate, and never-ending love for the person I fell in love with all those years ago and I lost him. You have no idea how I felt, no one ever will, my brothers and sister can console me and promise to hunt down the creature that took you away so suddenly but that pain? It never fades" Castiel raged down at him. Dean's eyes widened and he swallowed hard afraid of him.

"Then the greatest miracle happened when I travelled down to Canada for nothing more than a visit to an old friend. I was walking down the road in my own world and thoughts when I saw a ghost working on a car; he was beautiful, happy, and unaware of anything around him. Your name was Dean Collins; you had the same name, the same eyes but different features in a way. You were older than you are now and very protective over your baby brother…you _always_ have Sam no matter what and I don't know the reason but I think your connection and link is very powerful towards your younger brother" Castiel said trailing his hand into his hair. "I thought I had died and found you but it was very real and you had no recollection of me. I guess it broke my heart but I went to that garage every day till I got you back and I lost you a year later"

"I always die" Dean said with a nod.

"Yes, you do but not this time"

"No, Cas, you don't know that!" Dean protested shoving him up. "It's you who comes back into my life and kills me!"

"I would never hurt you and it's not…"

"I know, you dumb son of a bitch, but it's you causing it! Whoever this person or creature is they are coming for my blood right now and I don't want to die right now" Dean argued shoving him away and climbing out of the bed.

"I can't help it, Dean, and I know it's selfish and cruel of me to keep coming back to you but I love you"

"Sometimes you have to let go of the ones you love"

"Not in my rule book"

"Well it is in mine" Dean replied curtly pulling on his remaining clothes and dragging his jacket on. "I'm letting you go"

"Dean please don't do this"

"You staying away should save my life"

"Not necessarily"

Dean stopped near the door turning back to see him sitting cross-legged on the bed watching him.

"Whatever is happening, Dean, they aren't just going to stop because you are no longer mine. They will always keep coming and yes I know that but I won't let them hurt you no more"

"So even without you…they can still get me"

"Possibly"

Dean closed his eyes looking down at the wooden floors.

"You've cursed me forever haven't you?"

"Dean…"

"Stay away from me"

"You were willing to be with me despite what I had told you"

"Yeah…well things change when you realise you could die anytime and you have a little brother dependent on you" Dean snapped opening the bedroom door and stalking out.

Castiel closed his eyes looking down at his hands feeling his dead heart break a little and sighed deeply not knowing what to think or do now.

Dean stormed down the street ignoring the confused looks directed at him. His feet took him up to the apartment and he slammed the front door hard. There was no sign of Sam in the apartment but Dean held still feeling a cold chill in the air.

"Hello?" he called out with narrowed eyes. "Sam?"

Dean grabbed a statue from the side table eyeing the corners of the room. He moved forward peering into the bedrooms and sighed seeing an open window blowing in cold air. Dean slammed the window down hard cursing Castiel for making him like this. His life was on the line and he had no idea how to fix it.

Dean grew bored of watching mindless programmes on the TV and switched off heading towards the pub. He entered looking around and focused his eyes on Michael who was talking to a smitten Jo. Dean knew he couldn't intervene but the urge to go over there and order him out was overwhelming.

"Dean?" Sam questioned when he walked around the bar. "Cas said you were sick"

"I'm fine now" Dean snapped hanging his jacket up.

"Has something happened?"

"Nope" Dean said popping the "p" and nodding at a customer wanting to be served. Sam watched him with a furrowed brow not liking the paleness in his cheeks and his clouded eyes.

The day for Dean passed quickly and his eyes flashed over to Michael who had been sat there all day simply giving the odd comment to Jo who flushed and turned to Dean with a beaming smile. Dean knew she was happy for now but would she be happy when she knew the truth about the family. His attentions were diverted when the doors opened and Gabriel stepped inside heading over to Michael. Dean swallowed glancing over to Sam who flushed a deep red moving away from the bar and into the kitchen.

"Hey, Deano" Gabriel cried sitting down on the bar stool facing him.

"What the hell do you want?"

"That's not very nice is it, Dean?" Gabriel said in a cool voice.

Dean swallowed and dropped his elbows down on the bar eyeing him.

"What can I get you?"

"An explanation to why my baby brother is moping around the house like a pathetic puppy wondering where his play friend has gone"

"It's not of your business"

"It is my business when it comes to _my _family" Gabriel hissed in a low voice. "Why have you left him all of the sudden?"

"Because every time that sonofabitch comes into my life… I die!" Dean hissed at him. "I'm saving my own life here"

Gabriel threw back his head with a loud laugh and shook his head.

"You really believe that don't you?"

"What else can I do?"

"You die every single time whether Castiel is in your life or not, Deano, whoever wants your blood is waiting and so are we" Gabriel said with narrowed eyes. "This isn't over because you've left him, you know all about us, you've let him drink from you, and you've fallen in love with his cute ass"

Dean looked away with a deep sigh. Gabriel smirked poking his wrist gently.

"You know I'm right and we'll get him or her before they get you"

"Why?"

"Because it's not just you they killed, you're just the freak that keeps on coming back for more"

"Right" Dean said with a nod remembering the conversation. "You know my brother right?"

"Sam? Yeah, he's always… sweet" Gabriel said with a shrug.

Dean smirked knowing full well what he was thinking.

"You know what I'm about to say don't you?"

Gabriel narrowed his eyes and gestured at him to get him a whiskey. Dean poured it and shoved it off to him.

"Yeah I do and I'm not about to do what Castiel did to you"

"You think Sam will die?"

"I have no idea but I'm not going to risk your brother because he likes me"

"He's never even spoken to you!" Dean hissed.

"How is that my fault?"

Dean nodded moving back and holding up one finger. Sam was washing the dishes concentrating harder than usual and gasped when Dean tugged on his arm.

"Dean, no…wait, what are you doing?" he hissed at him when he shoved him in front of Gabriel who blinked alarmed.

"There should be a little more happiness in the world" Dean said shoving Sam forward. Sam balked staring at Dean in horror before turning to Gabriel who was giving Dean death glares.

"Hello, Sam" Gabriel said softly.

"Hey"

Dean left them to it edging past Jo who was giggling at Michael. Michael met his gaze and nodded once at him as he moved away into the back. Time passed quickly after that and soon it was home time and lock up time.

**~0~**

Dean said his goodnight to Jo who locked everything up and went upstairs to bed. Sam who had talked to Gabriel for over an hour went home early telling Dean he would see him at home with a small gleam in his eyes.

Dean was locking up the back door when he felt a scuffle behind him and went to turn when he felt metal at the back of his neck. He breathed out turning slowly to see a scruffy homeless man shaking and holding a gun to the back of his neck.

"Open the door and give me the money in the register" he said in a breathless voice.

"It's all gone" Dean said facing him dead on and staring down the barrel of the gun. "The money is taken away every night"

"Liar!" he hissed pressing the gun to his throat. "Open the door or I'll blow your fucking head off"

"For money?" Dean hissed feeling his confidence grow.

"My dealer needs it! I need the drugs! Look at my hand" he said holding it up and closed his eyes shaking his head. "I'll kill anything and if that means killing you to get into this door I will"

"I told you the money is gone" Dean said pressing his back against the locked door edging his hand to the letterbox to post the key. "There's nothing in there"

The man breathed hard looking around and cocked his gun.

"I think I'll look for myself" he hissed pressing it harder into his throat. Dean squeezed his eyes shut his eyes waiting for the blow when a shadow and a rush of wind swamped over him.

Dean turned his head away hearing him cry out and struggle before a sickening crunch filled the air and a heavy body hit the floor.

"Are you okay?"

Dean turned to see Castiel standing in front of him and let out a deep breath of relief.

"Yeah, I'm fine" he said looking down at the now dead homeless man. Castiel looked down at him in disgust kicking his body away and back up to Dean who looked both relieved and scared.

"You broke his neck"

"Yes"

"Okay" Dean breathed with a nod falling back and rubbing his throat. "How did you know…?"

"I was watching the pub"

"Spying on me?"

"Your killer is still out there, Dean, and I know you don't want to be with me anymore but I love you and I swore to protect you" Castiel said with fury in his eyes. "This is a clear example"

"Was this the killer?"

"No" Castiel looking down at the body. "Simple human up to his neck in drugs"

Dean breathed out closing his eyes moving off the door. Castiel looked up at him giving a small frown when he saw the red mark of the gun on his throat.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes!" Dean snapped looking at him and then softening. "Thanks to you"

"I wasn't about to let you die"

Dean sighed rubbing his sore eyes and gestured his hand at him.

"You're right about everything. I'm not safe whether I'm with you or not"

"It is your decision, Dean, whether or not you are with me"

"Just shut up for once and kiss me" Dean said with a roll of his eyes. Castiel smiled faintly moving towards him bringing him into a hard kiss. Dean moaned thankfully against his lips till Castiel drew away.

"Not to spoil the mood but I need to dispose of this body and you need to sleep"

"You've ruined the mood"

"Go home and I'll see you in a bit" Castiel said touching his cheek and moving him away. Dean looked back to him and breathed out in a huff heading back to the apartment. Castiel looked down at the dead body with a sneer of disgust and picked it dragging it into the bin and dropping the body inside like he was rubbish.

Dean opened the front door to see Sam in the living room typing on his phone with a small smile on his lips.

"Where's my thank you?" Dean said jumping up on him and grinning when he gasped jumping up and spinning around.

"Shit! You scared me, you jerk"

"Be quiet, bitch, how is Gabriel?"

"How do you know it's Gabriel?"

"Well since Sarah is off the scene now I can only guess and I…just know" Dean said shrugging off his jacket. Castiel arrived outside of the apartment and knocked on the door waiting for it to open and nodding at Sam who opened it.

"Sam"

"Hey, Castiel"

"Is Dean here?"

"Yeah, yeah" Sam said opening the door wider to let him in.

Castiel stepped inside walking to Dean's room to see him laid out on his bed.

"Hello, Dean"

"Hey, Cas"

Dean sat up watching him walk over and drop down on the bed next to him.

"What did you do with the body?"

"I disposed of him like the rubbish he was"

"Right" Dean said with a small chuckle. "Thanks for stalking me"

"You're welcome"

Dean smirked looking down at his hands and back up to him.

"Come here" he murmured.

Castiel obeyed moving closer to him and moving into him so he kiss him gently. Dean wrapped his hands around his wrists pulling him closer. They kissed lying down in the bed together wrapped up in their own little world for now ignoring reality and relished the time they had together before it all fell apart.

**A/N: I am horrendous at updating this. I promise right now, again, to write this till I finish it. All other stories that I have created have been deleted for now while I finish this one! For everyone who has stuck with this story I thank you so much! **


	13. Chapter 13

"It's time, sweetheart" Eddie called out to Isabelle. "No more waiting around, no more hiding, it's to take away our sons play toy"

Isabelle appeared in front of Eddie who covered his heart with a mock gasp.

"You startled me" he said with a small smile. "It's about time"

"No"

"Excuse me?"

"No more death, no more killing, no more" she hissed pressing a finger to his chest. "I am nothing more than an imprint in the world stuck to you by a locker and a lock of my hair wielded together by magic I cannot undo. I refuse to kill my sons love"

"You will do what I ask because you're mine in marriage and…magic" he hissed holding out the locker.

"Burn it and set me free"

"When the job is done and Dean Winchester dies for the final time"

"Castiel will follow him"

Eddie scoffed shaking his head.

"He will do no such thing. I gave him this life and only I will take it away if I wish…which I don't" Eddie said turning to face her. "He's our baby boy, Isabelle, and he's not going to throw his life away is he now? A mother would never let her baby die"

"Then let Dean live!" she shouted.

"He needs to be punished! He hurt his father and this little toy keeps coming back"

"Because you took their lives"

"For their own good" he snarled at her. "You are here for one purpose only and I need you to do this for me"

"When the job is done?"

"When the job is done"

"I had a look…no one is home. I want you to text them all to bring them all together at the house"

Isabelle nodded holding out her hand as Eddie over the phone towards her and caught it. Isabelle flipped through the contacts of her sons and daughters number with a resigned sigh, she text Castiel first with a false message from Gabriel, Gabriel with a false message from Castiel, Michael with a false message from Anna and Anna with a false message from Michael.

"**I need you to come home now. I have him."**

Isabelle flicked the phone down looking up at Eddie who smirked at her.

"Castiel won't bring Dean"

"Oh I know, I'll bring our guest of honour" he said with a smirk and disappeared.

**~0~**

Castiel was lying with Dean who was asleep on his chest when the message came through. He read it with a sharp exhale of surprise. The number wasn't recognised but Castiel knew that Gabriel was forever changing his number.

"Dean" he whispered shaking him hard.

Dean groaned opening one eye to peer up at him confused. "What?"

"I have to go, Gabriel is in…trouble" he murmured holding out his phone. Dean sniffed bringing it towards him eyeing the message and blinking surprised.

"Him? The killer?"

"Perhaps" Castiel said moving from the bed and sitting up. "I wonder how he found him"

"Let me come, Cas"

"No"

"Cas…"

"No, Dean" Castiel said sternly. "Do you really think I'm going to take you to the house with your murderer there?"

"Yeah because I want to see him, I want to know who's been killing me all these years" Dean argued back.

"No and that's final" Castiel replied pulling on his jacket and heading towards the door. "I want you alive, not dead; please don't follow me, Dean".

Dean sighed deeply falling back down on the pillow feeling like a child being forced onto the naughty step. Castiel ran home appearing a minute later into hallway and stopped looking around.

"Gabriel?" he called out brow furrowing confused.

He stepped inside feeling his skin prickle at the wrongness of the situation and he turned his head to look behind when a sharp blow knocked him to the ground. The blow to his head when he hit the floor knocked him out cold.

"You were always a fighter" Eddie complimented her. Isabelle turned cold eyes on to him and looked down at Castiel on the floor; she bent down dragging his hands pulling him into the spacious dining room alongside her other unconscious children.

"Was it really necessary?"

"Yes until our guest arrives and we can get this party started!" Eddie said smoothly clapping his hands together. "Keep them down"

Isabelle nodded looking over the four of them laid out with a sorrowful look.

"I'm so sorry" she whispered bending down stroking a hand into Michael's hair and looked over to Anna by his side. "I never meant for any of this"

Dean was cooking in the kitchen when he heard the smash in his bedroom. He turned his head slowly with a small swallow grabbing a steak knife and heading towards it.

"Sam?" he said in a low voice despite knowing full that Sam was in town picking up a few supplies. "Who's there?"

Dean slammed the door hard so it vibrated against the wall and his eyes scanned the rest of the apparently empty bedroom. His nerves were haywire as he stepped inside staring at the wide open window and the smashed glass. Dean crept over slowly eyeing the shards on the floor in suspicion.

His feet took him forwards the window and he peered through the crack with a furrowed brow.

"Kids" he muttered straightening up and turning around when he saw a familiar face.

"Hello, Dean" Eddie said with a dazzling smile before cracking him around the head with a bat. Dean slumped to the floor unconscious with a dull thud. Eddie sniffed deeply cracking his fingers and looking down at his body on the floor.

"Such a simple human" he muttered with a shake of his head. "I should have got help"

Eddie mused looking over him before dropping down and hauling him up over his shoulder and headed towards the house using the shadows.

**~0~**

Castiel groaned opening his eyes and staring up at the white ceiling above him before turning his head to see Gabriel lying next to him still unconscious.

"Gabriel?" he whispered reaching out to touch his cheek poking it gently. He pushed up on to his hands looking over to Anna and Michael who were starting to stir.

"What the hell is going on?" Anna breathed clutching her head and sitting up. "Castiel?"

"I don't know…I think…" he said trailing off when the doors blown open.

Castiel stopped in his tracks staring at Eddie who stood in the doorway hands clasped together tightly with a cruel smile on his face. The sudden noise stirred them all to wake up and they stared at the father they once thought was dead in the ground.

"No" Michael breathed struggling up. "You can't be here"

"But I am" he said gesturing down at his body. "Spick and span"

"We killed you" Anna said astonished staring at him.

"Ah yes" he said stepping inside looking at the four of them. "Six months after I changed you all! What a beautiful thank you present children how blessed I feel"

Gabriel stepped forward looking him over and shook his head.

"You're the one who sent the message"

"Well…" he said trailing off with a chuckle. "Kinda"

"Why?" Michael said looking around. "Why did you knock us out?"

"Simple blow to the head really, I needed you all here at the same time so…necessary lies were taken to bring you all together. I am surprised and a little relieved that the four of you chose to stick together"

Eddie smiled at them all and clapped his hands together.

"Family bonding over I think, it's time to get this show on the road" he said casting an eye over them. "You have all been very naughty my dear children, very, very, naughty"

Michael glanced over to the other three who met his gaze.

"How are you alive?"

"You didn't do your research, not like I did, and you can't kill creatures like us with a stake to the heart because it simply puts us into a sleep" he said with a shrug. "I crawled out of that hole you put me in and I left…I lingered, waiting, watching, and planning my punishment for you all. You hurt me and I'm your creator and your father" Eddie said pressing a hand over his dead heart. "The sheer atrocity of it"

"Punishment?" Anna questioned softly. "What punishment?"

"Have you not guessed?" he whispered into the silent air. "Come on! You're all clever in your own way…a little slow and behind the time but we all have our faults"

Eddie stared at them one at a time and sighed deeply throwing his hands up in the air before turning to face Michael.

"Ciara McDowell, she was a timid but beautiful woman who you loved very dearly. Beautiful flower amidst the agony and pain of that time and you couldn't resist her charms could you? I saw and found you both"

"No" Michael breathed moving forward. "No!"

"Now you get it!" he shouted in delight turning to Anna. "Max Buxton, wasn't he a little charmer, Anna? He fell for your beauty and you fell for him…shame really"

Anna trembled staring at him with wide eyes shaking her head.

"No…no" she protested.

Eddie smiled looking over to Gabriel. "It was so easy to mess with her head…whatever her name was…I didn't have to do a thing after all when she freaked out and Michael killed her"

Eddie cackled clapping his hands and stopped when he looked at Castiel.

"It's a little obvious don't you think?"

"You killed him, you killed Dean"

"No" Eddie said looking over them all. "I don't get my hands dirty! Oh no, I have someone at my beck and call"

"Who?" Michael shouted over to him.

Eddie looked back to the door and smirked brightly bringing out the locket. Castiel zeroed on the dull gold print feeling an echo of a memory strike him when a cold air brushed over them all.

"It's a family reunion, my dear children" he called bowing low. Isabelle appeared out of nowhere glaring at Eddie and turning towards the four of them.

"Mother" Gabriel said softly in shock looking over her. "You're dead"

"Yes" she said with a nod looking over the four of them. "We're all dead but I'm nothing more than an imprint, a spirit, stuck to a locket"

"Oh my dear how morbid you are" Eddie said shaking his head at her stepping forward. "This is your killer; she killed them all one by one under my orders"

"Mother" Michael said moving towards her. "Please tell me he's lying"

"No, Michael, I killed her, I killed Max, I drove Imogen to insanity, and I killed Dean over and over again" she said looking over to Eddie. "But never willingly, I am stuck to the locket and a strand of my hair trapped inside till it's burnt. I am under his control"

"You bastard" Gabriel hissed moving towards him. Eddie nodded at Isabelle who cast her hands out with her own magic knocking them into the walls pinning them against it. They struggled against the magic pinning them there but were unable to move.

"You attempted to kill me so as a punishment I took away your loved ones" Eddie said looking over to Gabriel and Castiel on one wall and Anna and Michael on another. "Perhaps it's a cruel punishment but it's been served to you all…apart from one"

Castiel grunted against the hold when Eddie turned his eyes on him.

"Oh my baby boy" he cooed. "Your little toy just keeps coming back over and over again doesn't he? It's just ridiculous!"

"You leave Dean alone"

"Dean, Dean, Dean, it's all you think about isn't it?"

"You killed him" Castiel hissed in a cold voice.

"I told you already, I didn't" he said holding up his hands. "Your mother did after I made her of course and he died so beautifully but…he came back again and again and again"

"There is a reason he keeps coming back"

Eddie laughed loudly pointing a finger at him. "Yes so I can keep killing him"

Castiel breathed out struggling against the hold on the wall still.

"You're sick!" Gabriel shouted at him. "We're your blood!"

"You tried to kill me; did you really think I was going to let you all go free from punishment? I am a good father" Eddie said with a small smile. "I am finishing what I started…Isabelle, my love, could you go get the guest of honour?"

The four of them looked towards the door as Isabelle walked out bringing back Dean who collapsed on to his knees on the floor with a dazed expression. Blood from the wound on the back of his head covered his neck and side of his face as he gazed up at Eddie.

"You look pretty, Dean" Eddie said with a chuckle.

"No! Don't you dare touch him!" Castiel shouted furiously staring at Dean panicked.

"Let us go!" Anna shouted struggling.

Eddie hummed turning towards Dean who was forced to his feet. Isabelle stepped back handing the knife to Eddie who held out his hand.

"This right here, my children, is a blade…a very special blade that has been blessed by an old witch with the power to resurrect or keep people in death forever. This little blade here will keep Dean in death and this time you won't be coming back"

Dean swallowed hard staring at the silver blade in his hand and looked over to Castiel who met his gaze.

"I won't come back" Dean said stepping back from him.

"No, no more resurrection, no more my son" Eddie said handing the blade back to Isabelle. Isabelle looked to Dean with a pained expression.

"I'm so sorry"

"It's you isn't it? You always apologise" Dean said with a nod moving back. "You always kill me"

"Yes" she said with a nod handling the blade in her hand and looking into his eyes. "I am so sorry for what I have done and what I am about to do. I have no control and I wouldn't wish this on anyone"

"No! Please, please, don't hurt him" Castiel begged straining hard. "Please, mother, don't do this…I can't lose him…not again"

"Silence!" Eddie roared at Castiel and looked to Isabelle. "Do it"

"Dean, run!" Michael shouted at him. Dean backed up turning to run to the door when Isabelle appeared in front of him startling him.

"There's no point running, Dean, I'll find you" she said softly. "I'm sorry".

Dean panicked backing up only to hit what felt like an invisible wall behind him and looked to Castiel who struggled crying out for them to stop.

"I love you" Dean whispered for the first time. Castiel closed his eyes feeling a wave of despair crash over him and he was unable to help or even protect him. He looked over to Anna and Michael who met his gaze with pity and apology in their eyes.

Dean felt it before he realised what was happening and looked down at the blade sticking out of his gut. Isabelle let go of the blade buried deep inside of him and stepped back watching him.

"Dean!" Castiel shouted when he stumbled back hitting the floor breathing hard. Eddie smiled slowly looking at Dean who ripped the blade out with a cry of pain clutching his stomach.

"The job is done" Isabelle breathed and looked up with stormy eyes flicking her hand backwards releasing the magic away from them. The four of them dropped down from the wall startling Eddie who looked around.

"What are you doing?"

"The job is done" she whispered. "Burn the locket and chop off his head"

"Take back that order!" Eddie roared moving towards her only for her to disappear standing beside Michael and Gabriel.

Castiel ran to Dean who struggled looking up at him clutching his hands against the flowing blood.

"It's okay, Dean, it's okay" he whispered cupping the side of his face and looked at the blood. "I'm so sorry, Dean, I said I would protect you and look what I did"

"It's not your fault" Dean whispered shaking his head.

Michael moved towards Eddie who smirked.

"What are you going to do?"

"This" Gabriel said moving at the speed of light grabbing a metal bar from the fireplace and whacking him over the head. Eddie gasped hitting the wooden floor looking up at Gabriel who brought it down into his skull.

"Cut off his head and burn the body" Isabelle said looking at Eddie.

"You betrayed me"

"You betrayed yourself the moment you cursed yourself and our children. You should have never brought me back"

Gabriel continued to beat him over the head till he was gasping in his own pain curling in on himself.

"You sick bastard" Anna hissed slamming her heel into his face satisfied when he howled in pain. "You are no father of mine and you never were"

Michael bent low ripping the locket out of his hand and looking into his eyes.

"Castiel, do you have anything to say to Edward Milton before he dies?" Michael called over to him. Castiel turned with cold eyes looking at Edward breathing quickly.

"When you get to Hell or wherever we go…never stop screaming" he hissed over to him.

"What he said" Dean rasped with a chuckle before leaning his head back in pain. Castiel shushed him pressing his jacket over the pulsing blood.

"Likewise" Michael said moving away.

"This is for Ciara…this is for Max…this is for Imogen…and this is for Dean…and this, this is for his brother who is down in his house not knowing his oldest brother is dying!" Gabriel hissed bringing it down a final time over his neck. The final blow was brutal and cruel as the head broke from the body with a sickening crack.

Anna and Michael looked over to Gabriel with pride in their eyes. Gabriel threw the metal bar away staring at his headless body in disgust.

"Burn the body" he said rubbing a hand over his forehead smearing dark blood and looking over to Isabelle. "Mother"

"Gabriel" she whispered coming over to him and cupping his cheek. "Well done"

"I just killed my own father…again"

"He was a cruel and twisted man, my child" she whispered looking over to Michael. "Burn the locket, set me free"

Michael nodded looking over to his mother and holding it over the fire. Isabelle kissed Anna's forehead who made a small sound of despair when she walked away towards Castiel and Dean. Castiel was stroking a hand down Dean's cheek as he fought for breath.

"I am so sorry, Castiel"

"It wasn't your fault, not truly, I don't blame you" Castiel said looking into Dean's eyes. "Be at peace"

Isabelle touched a hand over his before moving away and nodding at Michael. Michael threw it in looking away as she shut her eyes and faded from existence with a burst of light. They covered their eyes from the light till it dimmed and faded.

The three of them turned to Castiel slowly who was consoling him. Anna grabbed Michael and Gabriel tugging them out of the room.

"They need privacy and we need to burn this body" she whispered.

**~0~**

"Dean, I can't…I can't save you, I can't get you into the hospital…not in time" Castiel said looking down at the blood soaked t-shirt and jacket. Dean looked into his eyes and nodded slowly.

"Cas, I'm not coming back, not this time"

"I can save you"

"What?"

"I can turn you" Castiel said slowly seeing Dean's expression pale slightly clutching his hands into his t-shirt. "The process is extremely painful and the chance of survival is 50/50 but I know you can do it"

"I'd be like you"

"Yes"

"What about Sam?"

"You can tell him one day but it would be difficult to understand"

"I can't leave him" Dean protested shutting his eyes and nodding. "Do it"

"Are you sure?"

"Do it, Cas" he whispered looking into his eyes.

Castiel kissed his forehead and nodded pulling away as he bit into his wrist taking his blood into his mouth and covered Dean's mouth. Dean opened it feeling the blood flow into his mouth hitting his throat and the process began immediately. It was like fire burning him from the inside out.

Dean screamed clawing at his throat only to be held by Castiel who clutched him tighter stroking a hand down the side of his face.

"You can do this, Dean, you are so strong and you can do anything you want" Castiel said rocking him gently. Dean squirmed breathing harshly in pain and shook his head.

"I can't…I can't do it!" he shouted screaming in agony. Castiel closed his eyes pressing his lips against his temple knowing the agony he was going through and felt his body go slack against his as he passed out. Castiel looked over him not knowing if he was dead or simply unconscious.

Anna, Michael, and Gabriel stood outside staring at the remains of their over confident father burning away in the fire. Castiel joined them outside after taking Dean upstairs to his bedroom and stood at the fire.

"What happened?" Anna breathed touching his arm.

"I turned him" Castiel said in a soft voice.

The three of them turned to look at him astonished. Castiel didn't look at them and simply stared at his hands soaked in blood. His guilt burned away at him as he turned away from his brothers and sister walking up the stairs to his bedroom to see Dean on his bed pale and covered in blood.

He moved towards him dropping on the bed cover and lying his head on his stomach.

"I'm so sorry, Dean" he whispered linking their hands together prepared to lie there on the bed till he woke up again or he admitted defeat and accepted him as dead.

**A/N: One more chapter I think and I finally finish this! It needs to be finished before I scream.**


	14. Chapter 14

Anna knocked lightly on Castiel's door to hear a small sound and walked in to see him still lying on Dean's stomach playing with his hand.

"It's been 32 hours, Castiel, drink" she said throwing the blood bag on the bed. Castiel eyed her carefully and shook his head.

"I don't want to"

"You have to! He's alive isn't he?"

"I don't know"

Anna let out a deep sigh gesturing over to Dean.

"It's been 32 hours now and if he was…he would be decomposing" Anna said with a small smile. "He's pale, he's not decomposing, and he's resting well"

"You think?" Castiel whispered looking up at Dean. "You're right"

"I know! So drink up or Dean will be waking up next to a starved vampire" she said with a wink. Castiel smiled softly at her ripping it open with his teeth sucking it away till it was empty.

"How are you feeling now?"

"I'm fine, we're all fine now" she said leaning against the door. "I just can't believe it, I can't believe he was here all this time and we never do, not for one second, and he killed them all. He killed my Max"

"I'm so sorry, Anna"

Anna nodded looking down at the floorboards and shrugged.

"I may see him again one day" she said with a hopeful smile. Castiel nodded looking over to Dean lying still on the pillow.

"Wake up soon" he murmured stroking a hand into his hair and rest down to lie on his chest hearing no beat in his heart. His brow puckered in guilt and he knew it wouldn't be an easy run when he woke up again.

Gabriel walked towards the pub running a hand into his hair regaining his composure and walked in seeing Sam look up at the door only for his face to drop.

"Gabriel, have you seen Dean?"

"Yeah he's up at the house but he isn't feeling well" Gabriel said standing in front of the bar. "His phone has died and he told me to tell you he'll be up and walking in no time"

"Oh" Sam breathed with a nod. "Good, tell him I'm gonna kick his ass"

"Noted" Gabriel said with a small smile. "Can I do something I have wanted to do for so long you wouldn't believe me?"

"Um, yes" Sam said with a bob of his head and gasped startled when Gabriel gripped his hand pulling him towards him over the bar kissing him hard. Sam squeaked pulling away and staring at him open-mouthed.

"What was that?"

"Kiss, Samuel" he said with a cocky grin. "I thought you liked me"

"I…I do I just didn't know you felt the same way" Sam whispered looking into his eyes.

"Hell yeah, I just…I couldn't do anything about it until I sorted a problem out and that's over now and I know you're scared and coming into that sexuality of yours but I'm willing to give this a shot"

Sam swallowed hard moving into him when he kissed him softly drawing away.

"What do you say?"

"Okay" Sam muttered breathless with a smile.

Jo was leaning against the bar staring at Gabriel and Sam in astonishment.

"I swear we've all been hit with the love bug with this family…" she said and looked up when the door went and Michael entered looking flustered.

"Michael" she said in greeting and watched as he circled the bar gripping her waist and pulling her into a kiss. Jo drew away blinking up at him amazed.

"Definitely a love bug" she said breathing out. "What was that for?"

"Impulse, are you okay?"

"I'm okay, a little bummed out because you've been ignoring me but…"

"I haven't been ignoring you, I've been busy with my family" Michael said in reassurance.

Jo narrowed her eyes when he bent down kissing her again and pulling away.

"Will you forgive me for my rudeness if I take you back to that fancy restaurant you like so much and wined and dined you?"

"I'll think about it" she whispered with a smile bringing into a longer kiss.

Castiel stroked a hand over his stomach looking at the stained blood and closed his eyes hating himself more than ever. He swore every day to protect him from the murdered and here he was waiting for him to come around like the creature he was. It should make him feel pleased that he had him now for life but the guilt overrode everything.

"I'm so sorry, Dean, I should have protected you more…I should have known my father was back and out for revenge. I've cursed you forever more and I can never take it back" Castiel spoke gently stroking a hand down his face. "I hope you can forgive me"

**~0~**

It had been 76 hours since the incident with Dean and there was still no sign of waking up. Castiel was growing tiresome and stared up at the ceiling missing the sound of his voice and felt the raw edges of his sorrow. Dean remained motionless like a statue edging towards fours day in his coma and no sign of waking up. No one was in the house to keep him company with Gabriel stuck by Sam's side keeping him occupied and Michael with Jo. Anna was away in town drinking and shopping her troubles away.

Castiel hummed feeling his hunger peak inside him and went to stand up when he heard Dean groan underneath him. Dean's eyes opened seeing nothing but blurry images till Castiel swam into focus looking relieved and delighted he was no awake. His throat burned and his body ached all over like he had been beaten repeatedly.

"Cas" he whispered arching his back in pain. "I hurt all over"

"It'll fade I promise but apart from that how are you feeling?" Castiel said looking over him when he sat up looking around the spacious bedroom.

"Weird…I'm so hungry" he whined looking over to him. "You turned me"

"Yes"

"I'm a…vampire"

"Yes"

"Shit"

"It'll be okay, Dean"

"Cas, I can't feed off humans…I can't bite into a human" Dean said shaking his head.

"You don't have to, Dean, I'm your creator which means my blood is in your veins and that means I can feed you" Castiel said holding out his wrist with a small smile.

"Seriously?" Dean said eagerly moving towards him.

"Yes" he murmured kneeling up when Dean crawled closer eyeing his neck.

"Can I?" Dean said gesturing to the side of his neck. Castiel smirked softly nodding and holding still when Dean moved forward shoving him down into the bed straddling his waist and gasping in pain when his own set of teeth extended into long fangs and he bit into the hardness of Castiel's neck. It was like a knife sinking into butter without effort and he moaned when the lukewarm blood flooded into his mouth sating him. Dean bit harder on impulse eager for more. Castiel closed his eyes feeling waves of pleasure pulsate inside of him as he stroked a reassuring hand into Dean's hair whilst he fed from him nibbling and biting harder.

Dean drew away sucking in air and licking his lips. Castiel looked up at Dean who was breathing hard lips stained with his blood and his eyes blown with lust and hunger.

"Dean, you've never looked so beautiful" he whispered sitting up and kissing him eagerly. Dean groaned as they kissed without needing air anymore and he parted minutes later staring at him.

"Wow" he murmured touching his lips. Castiel gave a small smile lying back down watching him revel in the wonder of his new found life.

"This is awesome" Dean hissed bending lower to kiss him. "I can run really quickly can't I?"

"In time yes but you are very new and still changing…you need human blood now, Dean, so I am going to go get you a blood bag"

"Why can't I just drink from you?" Dean said sitting on the bed with a furrowed brow.

"You can, my love, but you need human blood to complete your transformation" Castiel said moving out of the bedroom and down into the kitchen. He felt a rush of air and turned to see Dean behind him laughing in astonishment.

"It's like flying"

"Stay still, superman" Castiel ordered with a roll of his eyes handing him a blood bag. Dean eyed it in distaste and rolled his eyes when he gestured at him to open it. He gingerly placed the pipe into his mouth sucking hard and gasping when the blood hit his throat.

"Fuck" he whispered looking at Castiel who nodded.

"It's good isn't it?"

"Yeah….oh wow" he murmured drinking it down and handing the empty blood bag back. "I feel really full now"

"Good" Castiel murmured when he moved towards him and caught him in a kiss. Dean moaned low in the back of his throat when Castiel drew his tongue across his bottom lip taking in the last droplets of the blood.

"That was sexy" Dean murmured. "I'm never going to die am I?"

"No, not this time"

"I'm going to live forever"

"Yes"

"Sam" Dean breathed looking towards the door. "Can I be around him?"

"Of course you can"

"Can I tell him?"

Castiel stared into his eyes and simply shrugged.

"Would he understand and believe? Gabriel has made his move…finally, and I think in time he would tell him himself but if you want to tell him first Dean I will not stop you" Castiel said cupping the side of his face.

Dean contemplated and sighed deeply shutting his eyes.

"Maybe not today then, I have forever I guess" Dean said with a chuckle wrapping his arms around him and smiling when Castiel nuzzled his neck. Castiel pressed his cheek to his throat and pulled away looking into the stormy green eyes and sighed deeply.

"I am so sorry, Dean"

"Stop apologising"

"I can't and I never will because look what I did" he said shutting his eyes.

"Cas, I'm alive and yeah I'm alive in the wrong way but I don't care. He's dead and he's gone now and I'm not going anywhere" he said touching his cheek. "The worlds ours now and I want to live! I want to see the world, I want to see my brother and my friends grow old and live their lives, I want to stay with the one who came crashing into my life and you've changed it for the better"

"I'll ask you how you're feeling in a hundred years' time when everyone is dead and gone"

"Okay" Dean said with a shrug. "Bring it on"

"Dean" Castiel whined with a puff of laughter when he brought them closer bringing their foreheads together and linked their hands together.

"You did this, you came into my life 77 years ago and you never left, Cas, I kept coming back and maybe this is the reason" Dean said looking into his eyes. "You've brought me out of death over and over again for this"

"Maybe"

"Do you think you can stick with me forever?" Dean whispered with a smirk when Castiel narrowed his eyes capturing his lips.

"Yes" Castiel whispered against his lips.

"Good old dark love for us both then?" Dean murmured. "Stuck together for eternity…the rows are going to be awesome"

"I love you" Castiel whispered up to him.

"You always have"

"I always will"

"Good" Dean said with a grin pulling him into a fierce kiss and dragging him into the living room. "Oh, and I love you too"

Castiel shook his head amused resting his forehead against his shutting his eyes and feeling seventy years of longing, pain, anguish, and relief swarm over him till it came to a close and he opened his eyes to see him standing in front of him alive and unchangeable.

There wasn't such thing as happy endings but this was close as they were going to get as they faced an unknowing future for all of them but at last they were finally together and fate brought them together in the only way it could.

The End.

**A/N: It's finally over! Oh my god. I never thought I would end it and it has a happy ending. **

**Thank you for everyone who still followed me. You're awesome.**


End file.
